


From Miles Away

by LadyForestshade



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Detectives, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Murder, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyForestshade/pseuds/LadyForestshade
Summary: It's been years since the Investigation Team split and Naoto and Rise have a happy life together. Now, the idol is kicking off a tour in Australia, while the detective has been tasked to find a serial killer in their area.





	1. Chapter 1

**Sunday, May 26th**

**(Six Days Remaining)**

The high even trills of the morning alarm would usually be met with a dismissive swipe down on the screen, setting the phone on snooze. Five more minutes, she’d say. Work can wait, she’d groan. She wasn’t very much a morning person, but for the team she had to be on days that required her to be up at 6am, like now. She was so used to working late into the evenings, nights fueled by energy drinks and headaches induced by managers.

Sometimes those five minutes in bed were a needed reprieve from all the bustle. This time though, Rise’s mind awoken to the instant realization that her plane was set to leave today later in the afternoon. She almost sprang out of bed to get ready if it weren’t for the arms that caught hold of her waist.

They were strong arms, shaped admirably over the years by working in the police field. They pulled Rise down gently, her back pressed against a warmth she became quite familiar with through the past eight years. She smiled at the voice vibrating like a purr against her shoulder, “Where do you think you’re going to in such a rush darling?”

Rise giggled as she felt the trail of kisses from the peak of her shoulder, exposed from her loose pajama collar, to the crook of her neck, “Think you could just leave me all by my lonesome without saying a word?” Naoto whispered in between kisses before ending with a soft one to Rise’s flushed cheek. It was both wonderfully teasing and sweet at the same time. Naoto’s tired and low voice added to the sexiness and heat of the moment, holding the subtle suggestion of wanting much more.

Unfortunately, she had to deny this. She—They—had places to be and things to do. Rise twisted around in the bedsheets to face Naoto, propping her head up on her hand, “Australia for the tour, of course,” She dismissed the pout on the detective’s face with a finger to the lips, “And it takes time to get to the airport, so I need to get ready!”

A reluctant sigh was followed by a smile as Naoto loosened her hold around her girlfriend’s waist, “Alright, I’ll let you go for now.”

“Thank you, detective,” Rise planted a soft kiss on Naoto’s cheek.

“Shall I get anything ready for you?”

“Breakfast? I’d like to get at least one meal with you before I leave.”

“Coming right up. It will be ready by the time you’re out.” Naoto sat up and reached her hand up behind the messy tangles around Rise’s neck, pulling her down for a kiss on the lips. It felt sweet. Tender. Each better than the last since their first time a year after graduating from Yasogami High.

The pull away always seemed like an eternity and Naoto wanted nothing more than to pull her down into bed again. She didn’t know what was wrong with her this morning, but she could have taken a guess at the fact she didn’t want Rise to leave, “I couldn’t let you forget our morning kiss.”

“I wouldn’t have for the world,” Rise smiled. Naoto watched in a disgruntled mess in the sheets as Rise slowly backed away and turned with her usual peppy sway towards the bathroom. Sometimes she still couldn’t believe that this was her life now. In high school if anyone told Naoto she’d find love young she would have told them to mind their own business. But Rise was a piece the detective didn’t even know she was missing until she held her for the first time.

Since they started this seven years ago they knew time and distance would be common impediments in their relationship. If they wanted to follow their dreams, they’d have to come to terms with the fact they belonged to so much more than just each other. Naoto sacrificed for public service and Rise for the entertainment of her fans.

Though they weren’t fond of it, they were used to being apart by now.  It didn’t necessarily have to equate to something negative, is what Naoto always thought. Each hour or each day spent apart only gave them the excuse to spend what they had together in earnest.

It wasn’t for everyone. Not in the least.

Not every couple could handle workloads and hours or days apart. Not everyone could handle the fans that would stop their partner on the street during a lowkey date without succumbing to jealousy or bitterness. Most certainly not everyone could handle the anxiety of worrying over their partner’s safety in the field during a stage performance.

They knew it since Yasogami High that this was for them. That no other person could be as great a match as Naoto was to Rise, or Rise to Naoto. Two of the biggest workaholics, but dedicatedly doting love birds ready to pick up where they left off once they met in the private domain of their home. Yeah, they made it work.

Naoto gathered the strength to throw herself out of bed and prepared their breakfast. She threw rice in the steamer and oil in a pan under medium heat. She timed it all perfectly, so she could walk off and quickly get changed as the pan warmed up.

By the time Rise got out the bathroom, dressed in a hoodie and skinny jeans—with makeup and all—she saw her suitcases and carry-on by the door. A thoughtful breakfast sat before her on the table as she wandered into the kitchen, “Wow you really outdid yourself, Naoto! Each dish you cook just looks better than the last!” Rise practically gleamed at the soft omelet served with steaming hot rice, sides of freshly chopped vegetables and her favorite sauces waiting beside it.

Taking a seat from across Rise, Naoto smiled. She found it worth it every time she prepared a meal for them. Small gestures like this always seemed to make Rise perk up before or after work, “I’ll take that as a compliment towards my cooking abilities rather than an insult to my efforts to improve.”

“No really, I mean it. Thank you for the food,” Rise clasped her hands together with a genuine smile as she took her pickings.

The pause and intense change of expression as Rise took the first bite came as a good sign to Naoto, “Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s delicious!” Rise said, “I’m really gonna have to make a good one next time I have to cook.”

Laughing, the detective took slow bites of her food, noting how wonderful it tasted as well, “In hindsight, I probably should have tasted it as I cooked, but I’m glad it turned out well,” Naoto paused as she looked up at Rise, noting the attention put on her, “What’s on your mind darling…?”

Darling. Man, that nickname was always so good to hear. Rise couldn’t help but say, “Nothing. I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you,” she propped her elbow on the table and locked eyes with Naoto, “A smart, strong, handsome detective that sticks around no matter how long I’m gone…”

Looking over Naoto, Rise could say without any reservations that she had aged finely into her adult years. Her dark hair had grown to shoulder length, but still in the same charming, messy cut. The detective complained so much about it, but instead of getting it cut she just seemed to opt for having it in that ridiculously dorky baby ponytail of hers. The light blue shirt never lost its touch either, completed with a black tie. The holster around her shoulders holding her .38 Special Revolver on one side and spare ammunition on the other side only added a tint of sexiness and menace to the detective. She’d have to put on the suit jacket to conceal the firearm, but it completed the look that much more.

Naoto’s eyes whenever she looked at Rise grew impossibly more in endearment each time, “O—Of course, why wouldn’t I stay?” Her hand instinctively went to hold Rise’s like she always did each time they had such a—seemingly—serious conversation.

The stuttering, blubbering mess never changed and Rise was glad it didn’t, “Maybe you’d want someone who stays at home? I don’t know,” Rise shrugged nonchalantly.

“Why would I want that? It’d be quite boring to be with a stay at home wife who does nothing more than cook and clean.”

“‘Stay at home wife’ so I guess we are kind of married, huh?” Rise gripped Naoto’s hand just a bit tighter, “Just the busy bees kind of married couple, though.”

“I—um…” This had Naoto nearly red to the ears and neck. She looked away, scratching the side of her face.

With how flustered Naoto seemed, Rise would have guessed she’d get down on one knee at any moment now. But more time passed, and she rubbed a thumb over the detective’s knuckles, “Chill out, babe. I’m just teasing.”

“Still, you should know I’m not going anywhere,” Her hand trembled slightly as she said so, “I love seeing you accomplish your dreams and performing. Everyone should use their talents to its fullest potential.”

Yes, Naoto had taken time to attend some concerts from the privacy of the back stage. Sometimes at work she’d tune into the talk shows, but as far as any fan was concerned the Detective Prince and Risette had no special relationship. At least, none that they can confirm.

Naoto really didn’t have to do these things to prove her support, but Rise appreciated it nonetheless. They were about finished with their food, so she asked, “Speaking of talents, what’s your day going to be like today?”

“I’ll be meeting with a colleague today at the station to go over the details of the case,” she then reached out as Rise was about to take the dishes, “Don’t worry yourself over these, just leave them in the sink. I’ll take care of everything when I’m home tonight.”

“Alright, alright…. Thanks for doing that, baby.” Rise walked over to pinch a handful of her cheek. She took a step back when Naoto rose from her seat, taking the suit jacket resting over the chair in hand, “Oh, are you coming with me to the train station?”

“No, I will be driving you to the airport. You’ll get there quickly and safely that way.” Naoto pushed in the chair and slipped on the suit jacket, suavely fixing her collar.

Rise followed the woman to the suitcases and bag by the door, “Come on Naoto, you don’t have to go through all the trouble. You should get some rest before work.”

Unlocking the door, but taking caution before opening it, Naoto looked at her deadpan in the face as she said, “I would feel more comfortable taking you this time. The victims… they’re women in the Yamanashi area and I don’t want to risk you going alone during such a sensitive time.”

Rise would have been flattered by the protective stance her girlfriend took over her if it weren’t for the chill that ran down her spine. Their area was always so safe until two people turned up dead in the last two weeks. Suddenly, Rise didn’t feel so inclined to reject her ride, “Yeah… I think I’d like that. Are you going to be safe while I’m gone, Naoto?”

“Rest assured, I am always safe. What matters most to me is you,”

“You don’t care if someone sees us together at the airport?”

“I don’t care.” Naoto whispered and interrupted any other concerns with an affirming kiss.

Rise caved, and she tilted her head back to meet the small two-inch height difference Naoto had created because of her platform shoes. A hand snuck its way to the small of her back and pulled her close. The clink of Rise’s hoodie zipper against Naoto’s belt buckle only sparked one thought through their minds: Do we have time?

The answer was a clear and definite no as Naoto sighed disappointedly and pulled away from Rise.

The hand previously planted on the small of the idol’s back reached further behind her and took hold of the suitcase. Disoriented, Rise allowed Naoto to take possession of both the suitcases while she shouldered her backpack, “If you don’t mind the Detective Prince being rumored as the idol Risette’s sole love interest, then by all means let’s go,” Rise tried to laugh it off and gestured to the door gracefully in jest. She tried so desperately to ignore the heat swimming through her body.

This was going to be a long few months.

“I haven’t minded the rumors of the detective and the idol for many years, darling,” Naoto smirked as she opened the door and started slowly down the hallway, pausing to call out over her shoulder, “Sometimes I wonder when Risette will stop dodging the media’s questions and confirm it to her exasperated fans.”

This left Rise with a wide grin, but a thought to ponder on during their time apart. She turned to lock the door, taking the time to say one temporary goodbye to their humble apartment. A goodbye to its mediocre balcony view and a goodbye to their warm and comfy bed. Naoto would keep it warm for her until she came back.

She pulled her hat down until the brim almost covered her eyes and caught up to Naoto waiting by the elevator. No one had to know Risette lived here. They’d done well to avoid the eyes in Yamanashi so far, spare a few occurrences in the street miles from home, but that was unavoidable.

When they got outside and to the car, Naoto acted in true gentlemanly fashion and opened the door for Rise, stowing away her luggage in the back. They made way to the airport and as expected Rise’s manager was already there waiting and waving across the way.

“So, the time difference is two hours?” Naoto asked as walked with her to the front of the airport, watching for cars as they passed.

“Yeah, Australia is two hours ahead so it’s not bad at all,” Rise adjusted the bag on her shoulders and proceeded to stuff her hands in her pockets, looking about.

“Not bad at all. Don’t be afraid to text or call me whenever you want, alright?”

“Alright, I will,”

They stopped to meet Rise’s manager. The entrance and check-in were almost as far as Naoto could go since she couldn’t follow Rise into the terminal, so she passed the bags on to the older man. He was a much more relaxed guy than Rise’s former manager Inoue-san. Eternally smiling in fact, as he said, “Thanks for dropping her off Shirogane-san. You’re always a good help.” He then looked across the two, “...Should I give you two some privacy?”

“Yes please, Mitsue-san,”

He let out a breath as he turned around, “Alright, well don’t take too long,”

When he was gone, Rise looked up at Naoto, “See you around?”

“Yes, give me a call when you land, okay?” the detective placed a hand on her shoulder, “Have a safe flight and a wonderful time there, too.”

“I will, I will,” Rise nodded, and her eyes lowered to the gun’s handle hidden just underneath the detective's jacket. She wrapped her arms tightly around Naoto, head buried into her shoulder, “Be careful during the investigation, okay?”

“I’ll be extra careful. I have the best people working with me, you need not worry,” Naoto said quietly in her ear, reassuringly. She hugged her back tightly, taking in the smell of her hair and the warmth of her breath on her neck while she could, “I’m going to miss you,”

“And I’m going to miss you.” Rise pulled back and glance up at the entrance, noting the time. She didn’t know they were standing there that long, “I have to go. I love you, Naoto.”

“I love you, Rise.”

The pop idol began to take her steps away but paused and suddenly turned only to close the distance between them again. Naoto was surprised when Rise kissed her—Rise never kissed her in public—but it was a welcome surprise. She eased into it, deciding to pull away only when Rise pulled away. It was her show, always, and this time they didn’t worry themselves about the eyes that would recognize them. For all she knew pictures were already being taken. Already uploaded for everyone to see.

But who cares, it made it even more satisfying. Even more gratifying because they both needed this before they finally had to part ways. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep isn't coming easy to anyone tonight and Naoto is called to the scene of another murder.

**Monday, May 27th**

**(Five Days Remaining)**

Sleep never found Naoto that night. She tried her hand at falling asleep, but her bed was too empty and too cold. The detective knew from many experiences that this feeling of intense absence would pass in a few days, but god did she miss her girlfriend lightly and cutely snoring away next to her. The fact Rise’s plane could be landing in Australia any moment now also had her restlessly staring up at the ceiling.

“I’m never going to fall asleep if this keeps up,” Naoto whispered to herself, resting her hands behind her head. Her head spun with images of brown-red hair pooled over the crinkled sheets. Soft skin and a dizzying aroma that overpowered her own. Turning over to Rise’s side, Naoto smelled her and delighted in the relief and familiarity it provided, “I wonder if she’ll call soon…”

With a hefty sigh, Naoto sat up and threw the comforter off her body, instantly regretting it because of the chill of the empty space. Wrapping a warm throw blanket around her shoulders, Naoto wandered to the kitchen with the moonlight through the window as her guide, “Seeing as I won’t be sleeping anytime soon…” she trailed off quietly as she put a kettle on the stove, preparing a mug with a few scoops of cheap, but effective instant coffee.

Turning to rest her back against the counter, she noted the kitchen clock reading 03:37 in the morning. As if reading the time alone made her eyes feel strained, she turned on the sink to wash her face. It was just the jolt of life Naoto needed and she let her eyes refocus over their small apartment. It was a humble, but wood polished studio befitting of a couple that didn’t need or ask for much.

They could have opted for posh and extravagant, but instead all they asked for was privacy. Every neighbor was an elderly man or woman that knew nothing about Naoto or Rise’s professions. They saw only the two girls, or girl and young man in the eyes of some, that were sweet enough to help them from time to time. It was perfect.

Soon, the coffee was ready and Naoto bathed in the soft glow of her laptop situated by the bed. No one really thought a detective of her stature would begin looking over documents wrapped in a blanket with a mug of coffee and a gun casually resting on the desk by her hand. But really, anything to ease the discomfort that this case brought to her.

May 18th and May 23th, Mari Ogawa and Ano Kamae respectively were found dead after being reported missing by their worried husband and boyfriend. Neither women were related in any way, but killed in relatively gruesome and similar fashions. Naoto felt particularly sympathetic for the husband of Mari. After days of reporting her missing, the poor man woke up to find his wife’s body next to him in bed, face horribly dismantled from the exit wound of a particularly powerful round. The body seemed to be completely scrubbed clean and drained of blood, moved into his bedroom by someone with exceptional stealth. The department would have considered the husband a suspect, but Ogawa-san didn’t fit the criteria for the events of the murder. In addition, he was hysterical and clearly traumatized by the event when questioned in the video footage Naoto reviewed.

And at first the fact this could have been the act of a single killer wasn’t considered by the police yet. Both were being investigated independently until suddenly thrust onto Naoto and her team the other day by the chief.

Naoto had taken a good look at both the victims’ bodies after Rise had left for her flight and she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. A trick of the light or the otherworldly sight of a lifeless human body, absent of complete color. But the medical examiner did indeed confirm whoever the murderer, or murderers, were they bled these women dry like animals. Even seeing the evidence on her work laptop was sickening and it was hard to imagine the photographs, supplied by the families, were the once vibrant and beautiful women.

It was even harder to imagine Rise lying on the table in their place. For once, the detective was glad her little star was away from home.

The phone rang once and rattled the glass desk. Naoto didn’t even let it ring a second time before she answered tiredly, a hand over her face, “...Naoto Shirogane speaking.”

 _“Shirogane, we’ve got a situation.”_ Came the forced, deep mocking voice that only shifted into a suppressed giggle.

The effort to imitate her coworker was so bad that Naoto’s frown instantly shifted to a wide smile, “Rise. How was your flight?”

 _“It was alright, I guess? I wouldn’t know since I was out from sleeping pills for a good chunk of it,”_ Rise laughed from the other line, _“Have you been up this whole time? That was your working voice just now.”_

“I had trouble sleeping,” she answered honestly, knowing full well Rise already knew she couldn’t sleep the first night she was gone, “I decided to review the files sent to me earlier yesterday rather than toss around needlessly.”

 _“Anything turning up?”_ She asked innocently. Though she didn’t always understand how Naoto operated in the workplace, the questions seemed to help jumpstart her brain.

“No, not yet. I got to see them and was brought up to speed, but there’s still so much work to do,” Naoto leaned back in her chair, her full attention now on Rise. She could talk about the case all day, given that she practically memorized all the information already, “With no witnesses or evidence we have to start from scratch from a pool of likely suspects, or anyone that can help us learn more at this rate.”

 _“I see…”_ Rise went silent and Naoto could hear her opening a car door and shutting it, _“Naoto?”_

“Yes?”

_“How were they killed?”_

“Gunshot wounds.” Naoto withheld the details—the physical abuse before the women died, being bled like pigs at a butcher’s shop, and the fact their families will have to say goodbye to a closed casket because of their faces. She couldn’t trouble Rise with those details, especially with how unintentionally graphic the detective would describe it. Naoto knew it was inevitable Rise would eventually find out from the news, but as of now she’d do anything to shield her from it.

_“Did they have kids?”_

“Yes… they did. The first and second victims both had two children,” Naoto rested an elbow on the chair’s armrest, “Why are you worrying yourself with these details, Rise?”

_“It’s just sad, don’t you think? These kids aren’t going to have their mom.”_

Naoto fell silent for a moment, knowing just what it was like to grow up without parents. Though she had her grandfather as an exceptional role model and caretaker, it never stopped her from missing her parents—or what she recalled of them in their extremely short time together. Her mother she remembered more vibrantly than anything. Together they read books beyond her normal age level, solved puzzles together, took several station visits to see her father, and they even allowed her to help out with some cases.

She missed it all and could only wonder what they would have to say about her career now and about her accomplishments. Even about her life with Rise. Naoto had no reservations about the fact they’d be proud like her grandfather who, luckily, still lives a healthy and active life.

“It is sad… but I’ll do everything in my power to ensure these families have closure.”

 _“I believe in you, Naoto!”_ Rise said with some enthusiasm, _“Do you think the fact they’re both mothers means something?”_

“It’s a possibility actually and something I’m keeping in mind until I find out more,” Naoto nodded, having already noted the trait of the victims. Though only one was married, both had children, were unemployed, but lived rather comfortable lives because of their significant others. It’d be no surprise to the detective if the motive was driven by an intense hatred for women alone. She decided to change the topic, however, and asked, “What are your plans for today?”

 _“Get some rest for starters I’m still pretty sleepy,”_ said Rise with a yawn, _“The concert’s in like four days so I think I’ll go sightseeing! Maybeds go to the zoo, the beach, snorkeling...”_

“That all sounds fun, though I heard the wildlife over there can be dangerous,” Naoto chuckled slightly, “You should get a picture with a koala for me.”

 _“A koala of all things, baby?”_ Rise laughed.

“Two of the most adorable things in the world, I believe it's fitting.” Naoto said with hardly a thought.

Rise blushed from the other side of the line, silently cursing Naoto for her unintentionally smooth compliments sometimes, _“I think a sloth is more like me, but okay one koala selfie coming right up!”_

“Nonsense,  you’re quite the opposite of a sloth.”

The line went silent for just a brief second before Rise said quietly, _“I wish you could be on tour with me. It'd be more like a vacation.”_

The last time they went on vacation was over a year ago, so it did seem long overdue. Australia, South Korea, Thailand, and finally the homecoming concert back in Japan—it didn't sound like bad destinations to enjoy, “Maybe if I catch this killer soon I can meet up and join you,” Naoto proposed.

 _“Really? You don't have to, Naoto, it'll be expensive,”_ Despite her slight objection, she had a hint of excitement in her voice.

“I don't see why not? We have plenty of money saved in our account for this and I would love to spend more time with you.”

Rise hummed from the other line, _“Well… If it's no trouble then I would really like that, babe. None of this would be as fun without you.”_

“I'll do everything I can to close this case, then.” Suddenly the detective's phone started buzzing against her face. Pulling it back to see an incoming call from a coworker, Naoto sighed, “One moment, I’m getting a call from Tanaka-san.”

_“Take your time,”_

With that, the detective put Rise on hold and answered her coworker, voice drastically shifting from her gentle tone with Rise, “Naoto Shirogane speaking.”

 _“Hey, sorry to call you so early Shirogane-san. There’s been another killing, so we need you to come to the park. Sending you the address,”_ said the urgent, but unmoving voice on the line.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Naoto stood from the desk, the throw blanket falling to the floor. She leaned over the desk and shut the laptop off, hanging up the call and automatically switching back to Rise, “Something’s come up, I have to go.”

_“Oh, alright. I just got to the hotel. Is everything okay?”_

“Everything is fine. It’s just work calling,” Naoto spared a smile as she paced to the dresser and threw her work clothes on the bed, “You should try to get some rest, Rise. I love you.”

_“I love you, too. Be safe.”_

The call between them ended and Naoto tossed the phone on the bed. She hurriedly changed to her day clothes, not bothering with her binder for today because of the rush to get on scene. Naoto did a quick double take after getting her shoes on and holstered her gun on the way out, throwing on her jacket. The whole complex could have been woken up with how hard Naoto slammed the car door shut, but she wasn’t really one for subtlety in times like these. Double checking the address on her phone, Naoto recognized the local park name. She went there frequently with Rise, whether to talk or go on runs. And to think something as malicious as a killing would be carried out in such a beautiful area, she thought as she pulled out of the parking space.

Thankfully the streets were relatively clear at this hour and she arrived at the scene in hardly any time at all. Several squad cars were already parked, lights illuminating the entire scene. Calling Tanaka wasn’t necessary as the detective found him easily past the other officers, “Shirogane-san, that was quick,” the young man was only slightly older than Naoto, but her willing and reliable subordinate. He was thin with a dark, shaved cut, as well as dressed in uniform like the rest, “We were just cordoning off the area, but luckily there’s no one around at this hour to see this.”

Naoto peered past his shoulder, seeing the covered body in the center of the tape, “Is this similar to the others?”

“Just about, yeah. Those two there found the body. You should probably try to get some answers from them or you can check the body first.” Tanaka nodded, but then gestured to the side by the ambulance, “It’s really up to you boss, I’ll catch up.”

She turned towards the ambulance to see a young boy and girl huddled up and seated on the grass by the open vehicle doors, a comfort blanket wrapped around each, “I’ll go speak to them first, so do what you need to Tanaka-san,” She said, leaving the edge of the police cordon and towards the ambulance. Getting closer Naoto could see they were both teenagers, likely from a local school. Clearly, they were not supposed to be out at this hour.

However, Naoto tried her best at giving them a comforting face to see amidst all these busy cops. God knows they needed it after such a traumatic experience, “Excuse me. My name is Detective Naoto Shirogane. Can I ask your names?”

“My name is Haruto…” said the boy as he glanced over at the girl beside him, “This is Akari.” The girl looked up in response, seemingly still trying to regain her bearings.

“Haruto-san, Akari-san,” the detective repeated, then noting their uneasiness she knelt down in front of them in the grass to seem less menacing. Or as less menacing as a woman her height could be, “You two aren’t in trouble, I promise. I’m only here to ask a few questions, alright?”

“Alright,” They nodded.

“Why were you two in the park?” Naoto didn’t believe they did it, not in the slightest, but she had to bring herself to ask anyway, “I’ll clarify I don’t think you two did anything, but it’s clear you should both be at home and getting rest for school.”

“We just wanted to meet, that’s all,” Haruto answered, rubbing the back of his head, “Nothing shady or anything,”

“Is that so?” Naoto looked at the girl. She needed her input as well, not just the boy’s words alone.

“Yeah… we couldn’t sleep so we decided to come out here,” Akari said.

“Which one of you found the woman first? Or did the both of you?”

“I found her first… I noticed the smell first and went to go see, and...,” Akari placed a hand over her mouth, recounting the stench of chemicals, “I ran until I bumped into Haruto.”

“It’s true. She was already dead when I went to go see. It looked like she was  dead for a while,” said Haruto, brows furrowing as he so desperately wished to get the image out of his mind.

“Did you see anyone around you? Someone that looked like they could be responsible?”

“No, I’m sorry.”

Akari shook her head too, “No, I was too scared to really check, I’m sorry. But I’m kinda sure there was no one around but us.”

Naoto placed a hand on her chin, “I see…” she then placed her hand on the girl’s shoulder and gave a reassuring smile, “It’s quite alright though. You two have been through quite an experience. It’s dangerous out so I’ll have one of the officers take you two home so you can get some rest.”

“T—Thank you, ma'am,” the girl lowered her head as far she could from her seat on the sidewalk.

“No, thank you to you two.” Standing up, the detective placed her hands on her hips and said with some finality and authority, “It’s hard to be apart, I understand, but don’t do anything like this in the future, understand? The wait is always worth it.”

“Okay,” the teenagers nodded once more and then glanced at each other with a smile.

The scene alone made Naoto think of Rise—making her recall their last years in high school when they were roughly the same age as Haruto and Akari. Though they started off slowly because of Naoto’s inability to date like a normal person, those were definitely the most carefree times. One of her fondest memories were of high school, but the adventure of adulthood forged many more precious ones.

Naoto turned from the kids to see Tanaka there with a smile himself, “Is something the matter?”

“You’re good with kids, Shirogane-san. When are you and your girlfriend going to decide to settle down?”

“What kind of question is that? This conversation is over,” Naoto rolled her eyes as she walked past him. He made sure to move out of her way.

“Hey, I’m just trying to make light of the situation,” he shrugged.

“Same-sex marriage is not recognized in Japan and neither is any alternative to having children,” Naoto commented simply as she ducked beneath the police cordon, “Besides I’m twenty-four. She’s making music and I’m a detective. I don’t think those are very ideal conditions for a child.”

“So the Detective Prince _does_ want children _one_ day.”

“Didn’t I say this conversation is over, Tanaka-san?”

Despite the calmness of her voice, a hint of irritation bled through. The older man held up his hands as he followed her past the line, “Fine, fine.”

Naoto’s body instinctively took a step back as they got closer to the body. Her face coiled up in disgust and she completely disregarded language, “Shit… that’s a putrid chemical smell,” she held a sleeve over her nose, trying to acclimate it to the air around them before stepping any closer.

Tanaka’s face was that of discomfort as well, but also of a man trying to tough it out, “Yeah…” he watched as Naoto knelt down and flipped over the sheet covering the gruesome scene, “Just wait till you see the rest.”

The detective didn’t expect anything more or less from a dead body. Just sympathy for the soul it once held. She couldn’t begin to describe the uneasiness she felt seeing the partial remains of the woman’s face. Seeing it in a lab was one thing, but seeing it fresh at a scene was another matter entirely. Her skull, fractured from the front side of the face compared to the smaller entry point located in the back of the skull, showed a hole big enough to see the police lights from one side to the other. The missing fragments of bone and the lack of gore only told Naoto this execution was held elsewhere.

Bruises covered the woman’s skin, strangely discolored because of the lack of blood that left the skin much paler than white. Naoto was no forensic specialist to tell how long this abuse went on, especially given the conditions of the body. A clean cut exposed the windpipe in the victim’s neck, so deep that the gunshot prior to the bleeding was more or less an act of mercy in some sick way.

Hardly a speck of blood covered the grass and pavement. That’s how cleanly Naoto could see the body was prepared despite the acts carried out prior, “You’re right. They’re exactly like the others.” She looked over the body once more, just so she wouldn’t miss anything on or around it, “Like the others, this wasn’t done here. They were kept for a time, executed, then bled and moved.”

“Just like the first that was placed in her husband’s bed, then the second in an alleyway by a rather populated area,” Tanaka nodded with a frown, “But why?”

“I don’t know that yet. Obsession, hatred of women, thrill of the hunt—it could be anything.” Naoto reached a gloved hand to brush aside the hair covering the woman’s collar, noting the pearls beneath her open throat and the expensive wedding ring on her left hand, “She’s got some fancy jewelry but they weren’t taken, either. Neither was her hand purse, which was probably intentionally put here with her,” Naoto reached for the purse and opened it to find an identification card, “ Nanao Usui. I’ll have to look her up.”

“So you think this is one guy?”

“One guy? Likely,” Tucking the purse into a plastic bag, Naoto stood and said, “Without a doubt this is a serial murder and the chief was right to put us on this. I’m going to go to the station and trust you to help close the scene.” She stepped past the cordon and in the general direction of her car.

“Yes, ma’am. I’ll let you know if I find anything else,” Tanaka followed her to get away from the chemical stench behind them, “What will you do?”

“Get some background on Usui-san and get a list of gun owners in Yamanashi for starters,” Naoto placed a hand on her chin, “It’s Japan, it shouldn’t be hard to gather up a list of names for registered gun owners, but I’ll need to sit down a while and narrow it all down.”

“Alright boss, just don’t burn yourself out. We know how you get on cases like this, especially when your missus is not around,” Tanaka gave somewhat of a weary smirk, “Remember what happened last time? You know, when you fell asleep in your car and had half the beat looking for you?”

“Oh,” Naoto indeed fell asleep in her car outside the station when she was supposed to come into work, weary and exhausted from the previous day while working on a missing person’s case. Everyone was trying to find her for half the day, Rise included, until she finally woke up to the idol tapping on the glass. Still embarrassed by the public scolding of that day, Naoto just tipped her head down, “We don’t talk about that.”

“I’m just saying. Think about yourself a little more, ma’am.”

“I will keep your words in mind. Thank you Tanaka-san.”

Naoto left the scene and straight to the police station from there, but she couldn’t shake the feeling of someone not quite belonging watching her. She looked up from the car door and kept it closed, locked, but didn’t see anyone around. No one that stood out from the police and paramedics at the scene, at least. Naoto slowly opened the door, eyes still panning around cautiously, even checking the seat behind her.

She sucked her teeth with some irritation, “If someone’s out there they can keep watching. That arrogance is going to crumble to dust once I find them,” she said lowly, locking the door immediately after shutting it.

Killers like this took pleasure in displaying their victims and watching the reactions from afar. They wouldn’t dare make a public scene such as assaulting a whole group of officers, but Naoto would have to be careful being alone from now on. If this truly was her imagination, then this man was probably long gone, maybe even asleep without a worry in the world after dumping the poor woman. And more than likely he would probably be tuning into the news the very next morning, enjoying the fear inflicted on the public.

When Naoto got to the station, she made sure to make a full pot of coffee for the long hours ahead. She even took a rolled up blanket out of her locker and unfolded the cot in the corner for when she needed to crash in the office. She’d take care of herself and get rest when she needed, but there was no telling when another woman would go missing, if she hadn’t already. This called for intense overtime, not a nine to five.

So she got comfortable and kicked up her feet, waiting for the abhorrently slow computer to start up. Taking this time, Naoto took out her phone and texted Rise—“@ the police station. I hope you’re sleeping well. Call me when you wake up ok?”

She didn’t expect it, but Rise responded in a matter of seconds—“ _Trying to sleep but I can’t. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.”_

The detective had no idea why, but this upset her somewhat and she missed Rise a little more than before— _“_ What I’d give to be there with you…”

 _—“Not to throw shade, but if they knew what was good for them, they’d let you come with me.”_ Naoto couldn’t argue and another text from Rise popped up— _“I assume that you’re too busy to call for a quick second?”_

Naoto immediately called her and Rise picked up after hardly half a ring, _“I was half joking, baby. You didn’t have to call.”_

“I think hearing your voice would help me out a lot right now, actually.”

Rise’s voice was soft and filled with concern, _“Is everything alright, Naoto? I miss your voice, too...”_

Naoto couldn’t help but smile to herself as Rise said her sweet words and she let out a sigh, “Ah, yeah. I was just called in for an investigation.”

_“...Another murder?”_

Naoto couldn’t lie at this point, she never would intentionally, “Yes. But we’re getting a little bit closer to answers I believe. I’m starting with a list of gun owners and going from there before we do any interviews.”

 _“That’s a relief. Sort of. Whatever happens, just_ please _be safe for me? I couldn’t imagine anything happening to you, especially since people know your name and face.”_

“Of course. A—Anyway, I should get back to my work...” Naoto never liked their brief exchanges like this. She could talk to Rise for hours on end, but whenever she was away for a concert or tour it just seemed to be during the busiest times for Naoto.

She would never admit it to anyone, but a soft blush started to form over Rise’s concern. She had obvious reasons to be concerned over Naoto, but the fact that Rise cared more than anyone else to say that made her heart flutter, even at such a gruesome time. It was everything she needed to keep going.

 _“Damn. My bad, babe. I didn’t mean to take up your time...”_ Rise said with heavy jest.

“Oh, no, honey. You did nothing wrong. Never.”

Rise giggled, _“Alright, my prince. I should really try to get some sleep now. Just update me when you can, okay?”_

“Of course. Good night, Rise. I love you.”

_“I love you, Naoto. Good night.”_

The call ended and Naoto stared at her screen for a moment. She took her feet off the desk and logged into her work computer, “Hm?” She glanced down as another text from Rise lit up the screen.

_—“Can’t tell you just once. I love you, baby. Much more than you realize <3” _

_—“Go to sleep, you sap.”_

Naoto smiled softly at the soft glow of her phone and lingered on the words of her lover just a little longer. Pressing down on the home button, she was met with a picture of Rise kissing her on the cheek during their winter getaway, bundled up warmly in sweaters and scarves, and cheeks flushed from more than just the cold. Naoto smiled to herself before finally getting to work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise has a full day of free time before rehearsals start, filled with both its bad and good and wonderful moments.

**Same Day** —  **Monday, May 27th**

Rise took a long sip of the milkshake held in her hand, feeling the beads of sweat running from the side of her face down to her jawline. Her hair collected in sweaty clumps beneath her wide-brimmed hat and a pair of sunshades protected her from the harsh sun, just as much as it protected her face from anyone who may recognize her. As humid as the air was, she was rather used to the weather. She delighted in it as the breeze passed by, cooling her skin and sweeping through her sleeveless blouse and capris.

A part of her wished she had worn a swimsuit ahead of time, since the water looked so clear. So blue—reminding her of her Naoto. Blue like her eyes and blue like her favorite color that so dominated her wardrobe. Rise just wanted to dive into the waters, let everything clinging to her just wash away. Yeah, the waters could be like Naoto’s embrace, every gentle bob to and fro like the sweet words she’d learn to bring Rise at ease. All the right things for a day gone so wrong.

Even if Naoto were here she’d likely still be swimming alone. But she’d never truly be alone when the young woman watched so attentively as Rise had her fun in the water, eyes attached to every movement of every part Rise exposed to the sun in a consciously teasing manner. Naoto worked so hard to be this reserved, stoic friend for Rise’s sake in public, but anyone could tell her thoughts from just a single glance at her eyes. Love and longing, something people can’t truly hide when those feelings so naturally want to be freely shown.

Rise found who she was looking for in the middle of the boardwalk, though it wasn’t who she wanted it to be. A chestnut-haired woman, tall with a full figure, sat at a table shaded with an umbrella. She stood out as Japanese amongst the foreign crowd, looking out at the beach scene without taking notice of Rise approaching, “Watanabe-san, I’m back.”

The older woman turned her attention to Rise, “I told you to just call me Kaori out here, Rise,” she grinned, “How was your trip to the stand?”

“Just fine, like I told you,” The idol had insisted she didn’t need her translator to get a simple milkshake. She wouldn’t admit it, but the exchange with the cashier just boiled down to Rise grabbing the menu and pointing at the picture of the item she wanted. Any milkshake would have done fine at that point. English was never her strongest subject in school and it showed.

Kaori saw right through the lie, however, and chuckled as Rise took a seat, “I saw the line building up behind you. You could have asked for help, you dope,”

“Nah, that’s even more embarrassing to have to flag you down for that,” Rise took another long sip, feeling the ice cold drink begin to freeze her brain.

“What ever would you do without me, I wonder,” Kaori shook her head as she leaned back in her seat once more.

“I can use an app,” Rise picked up a finger, though she can’t vouch for its reliability, “Or call Naoto.”

“That detective knows English?”

“Eh, kinda-sorta, but not really,” Rise rubbed the back of her head, recounting how hard Naoto tries. Half the time it works out, the other half just leaves the other party in just as much confusion as they first started off, “I know she can at least read it and understand it to a degree.”

“That’s more than most at least. Unlike someone,” Kaori squinted accusingly at Rise.

“Oh, shut up. I guess I _do_ kinda need you, if that’s what you want to hear.”

Kaori folded her hands beneath her chin with a delighted smile, “Yes, I did. You can’t depend on your friend for everything.”

Just referencing Naoto as her friend rubbed Rise the wrong way. A friend was what Kaori was to Rise, but not Naoto. Naoto meant much more than just that. The idol’s mouth became a flat line as she corrected, “Girlfriend. That’s what she is to me, you know that.”

“I know, I figured since we were in public…”

Sighing, Rise placed a hand over her forehead, “Yeah, I overreacted, I’m sorry.” She went on, “It’s not like anyone here can understand us, it’s alright.”

“But it seems like everyone’s buzzing about you two again,” Kaori said nonchalantly as she pulled out her phone and handed it to Rise, “That little Risette fan site updated just the other day.”

The fact Kaori just had this article prepared for her viewership made Rise wonder many things. She looked down at the phone, at the headline reading _“New evidence! The Detective Prince! Risette! More than just a friendship?!”_

“Oh, man,” It made the idol groan out loud, knowing just the person who may have written the article. Though the site comprised of a bunch of freelance writers, one in particular—listed as Miya Sakota—seemed to rant and rave over the two of them to no end. Sometimes it came to creepy stalking. She scrolled down more, skimming over lengthy paragraphs speculating her relationship with Naoto. Some of the allegations were horrifyingly accurate, others a far stretch. Rise suddenly stopped, “Fuck.”

Kaori knew just where it was she stopped in the article and sucked her teeth as she tapped her nails against the table, “Yeah, you two really let your guard down this time.”

“Look, I’m going to be gone for three months, we couldn’t help it!” There were three photographs sourced by an Anonymous who claimed to be at the airport, headed to their flight when they snapped the photos. Though they all seemed to be angled badly, it showed the couple at the airport entrance. The first photo was the hug they had, the next what seemed to be their kiss, and the last as Rise walked inside the airport.

They were definitely taken across the street from them, but none of them clearly showed their faces, “You can’t tell that’s me right? You can’t even see my face. Even people are arguing in the comments about it!”

She flipped the translator’s phone around for her to see and scrolled slowly, yet frantically down the comments thread. Mixed messages were scattered about:

* * *

 

_—I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT_

_—What the hell is this angle? Could be the back of anyone’s head lmao_

_—omg… confirmed_

_—no way that’s Risette! doesn’t look like her at all. plus she has to be straight and i’ll fight anyone who doesn’t think so!!_

_—one thing’s for sure the detective prince isn’t straight.. If that is them_

_—Who the hell are you to ASSUME Risette’s sexuality_

_—(34 more replies)—_

_—Risette’s concert in australia starts this weekend and this was presumably taken yesterday, don’t you think it adds up?_

_—Totally not a coincidence._

_—YEAH and i heard there’s been killings in Yamanashi so maybe the detective’s working???_

_—(Show more)—_

* * *

 

Kaori never cared for celebrity gossip, but in Rise’s case she did since they were friends, “Well, looks like you to me.”

“That’s because you know me.”

“Still, you _do_ look recognizable to people who care to look. And Shirogane-san doesn’t _really_ hang around other women besides _you_.”

Slapping her hand on her face, Rise sat back defeated, “I hope no one’s causing her trouble back at home…”

“Why was she even at the airport with you?” Kaori asked curiously.

“She insisted on taking me since two women were killed,”

“That’s quite noble and sweet. What’s keeping you back from telling everyone?” Kaori genuinely smiled. She despised single life for herself and envying the idol’s happiness, “The entire team knows and even if the manager isn’t too stoked about you two, it is _your_ decision in the end. Afraid of the homophobes?”

“I can care less about that.”

“Shirogane-san’s thoughts on this? Is she afraid?”

“No, the opposite in fact. Naoto’s told me before that she wonders when I’m going to say something,” Rise sighed as she put her elbow on the table and cupped her cheek in her hand, “My baby tries so hard to keep it low for me. I’m pretty cruel.”

“There’s nothing wrong with what you want…” Kaori started, though Rise could already hear the ‘but’ statement following. And it did, “But again I’m just wondering what are you afraid of?” Kaori held her hands out.

“It’s because everything will change if we do.”

“What exactly will change?”

“Privacy, gossip. If I already get so many questions about us I can only imagine what it’ll be like if I speak up about it,” Rise threw her hands up, “And what if it gets in the way of Naoto’s work?”

“From what I’ve seen the detective is pretty good with managing the media because it’s a part of her _job_ ,” said Kaori thoughtfully. She respected the fact Rise didn’t even add the effect on her fame as a potential issue, “In fact, if her entire police station knows I bet she’s dying to be out and open about it.”

It was true that every single police officer in the district would be willing to beat the ever living hell out of anyone that meant harm to Rise _—_ just at the detective’s request. Even with local concerts, volunteers would come up for security detail even when it wasn’t necessary to have that much security. Rise would find herself signing her name for these officers or their kids. It was cute and, in a way, something Rise could do to give back to the officers who gave their time to do something as trivial as detail a concert.

“Yeah, but a small group knowing isn’t that bad. I don’t want all the attention to get to either of us and…” Rise swallowed, “and cause us to split up. I think about that a lot and it scares me.”

“That woman loves you to fucking death, you idiot. I think it’d take a lot more than people talking to change that, or else you’d already be doomed,” Kaori reached over and tapped her on the forehead, “What if suppressing this is what does you two in?”

“I… never really thought about that.” Rise looked down, a gloom overtaking her. The snuck in kisses when no one was looking in public, walking with just their pinkies barely touching, and shy stolen glances _—w_ hat if Naoto hated it, but held her tongue for Rise’s sake?

Kaori could see the cloud forming over her friend’s head, “Hey, I didn’t mean to trouble you with that thought. I know you two will be fine no matter what decision you make…” she sighed, “I just believe you two will have more freedom than you think if you’re open about it, that’s all. Your lifestyles meld surprisingly well and you have someone that can handle the attention. That’s rare.”

“Thanks Kaori,” Rise tried to show a small smile, “I’m pretty secure about Naoto’s feelings, but I should think about talking to her about this soon.”

“Better to have that discussion in person if you ask me,”

“Oh, don’t remind me of all the time I have until I get to see her…” Rise pouted, “I miss her… I wonder how the investigation is doing?”

“Why not take a look? But on your own phone,” Kaori snatched her phone back from the idol and stood up to stretch, “Let’s head to the airport early and grab lunch there. I’m starving!”

“Sure, I almost lost track of time,” Rise got up with Kaori and followed her to the rental car. She pulled up her message thread with Naoto and sent her a few pictures of the beach and boardwalk. A reply came after just a minute of waiting, _—”That’s a beautiful place honey. Did you have a nice time?”_

Her chest practically bubbled at seeing Naoto’s words on screen and she typed back furiously _—_ ”Yeah! I wish I got to swim, but we’re about to go on a flight to the Sunshine Coast airport”

_—”My geography of Australia isn’t up to standards. I’m assuming that’s far?”_

—”It’s like an hour flight, it’d take longer to drive from here it’s ridiculous”

_—”Wow, why not settle with a zoo in Sydney instead?”_

—”Noooo I can’t miss the opportunity to go to the Australia Zoo!!”

_—”Well if it’s that good I really hope you enjoy your time there. Remember what I asked?”_

_—_ ”Koala pictures and tons, tons more pictures yeah. I’ve already booked the encounter”

 _—_ ” _I can’t wait :)”_

 _—_ ”What about you? How is your day going?”

It took a while for Naoto to respond so Rise assumed she was about to get a big text explaining her entire day. She started to pull up a tab in her browser and pulled up some search results about Yamanashi. A dropdown showed when Naoto finally responded and she tapped on it.

_—”Busy. I’ve been up this whole time and just got back to the station after delivering the news to Usui-san’s family. I just interviewed her husband and no good leads. Apparently he was helping cook dinner and she went out to fetch missing ingredients. Never came back that night. According to him and other family she’d never suddenly leave and had no reason to. She was a good woman and mother of three. So… we haven’t gotten too far.”_

A pit fell in Rise’s stomach and she quickly texted back _—_ ”That’s horrible…” She switched back to the browser to scroll through articles.

Naoto responded _—”Yes it’s sickening.”_

Rise let the dropdown box disappear as her thumb wandered mindlessly to an article that updated just an hour ago, titled _“Deaths total 3 after another victim found dead in Yamanashi Park”_ She noticed it wasn’t long after she woke up at got ready for the day.

The article touched on Mari Ogawa who was found dead on the 18th in her husband’s bed. She went missing the night she went with friends to go drinking and never came back. The missing person’s report was delayed because the husband thought she was staying at a friend’s house, something she did often.

The second victim, Ano Kamae, was visiting her mother and never came back the day she was supposed to. Her boyfriend, who was babysitting her kids, was the one to call it in and they found her body in an alley on the 23rd.

And now, it was Nanao Usui, found just last night like Naoto had told her. All the boyfriends or husbands have been pardoned, each having a perfectly valid excuse the night the women went missing, as well as lacking any motivation to do them harm. Even more chilling were the grim details of their death and accounts of people in Yamanashi rallying to keep women out of harm’s way. Paranoid friends, family, and significant others have blown up lines to report missing people when they didn’t so much as return a text or call.

Her stomach retched at the details and she couldn’t possibly imagine Naoto going to see these bodies, or how she could handle it. It made her more upset to see a video thumbnail with her beloved prince on it and she started the video clip. It seemed to take place outside the station with Naoto and the police chief trying to make it inside the station, stopped by the reporters.

_“Excuse me! Detective! Three women are already dead and the public has no idea as to the police’s progress on the case. What details can you tell us about the Yamanashi killings?”_

Naoto looked tired, like she was about ready to drop. The detective looked up at the police chief and asked beneath her breath, just enough for the camera to pick up, _“May I, sir?”_ The chief nodded and Naoto said briefly, _“My heart goes out to the loved ones affected by these tragedies and we are working around the clock to find out who is responsible and to put a stop to this. Every person that fits the criteria of the killer, involved in any facet of these women’s lives are being thoroughly investigated. A list of suspects have already been compiled.”_

_“And what are these criteria for the killer? What should people be looking out for?”_

_“As far as appearances go, we aren’t sure since we haven’t had any witnesses. We believe the suspect is male, age ranging from 20 to 40 years old given he may have access to a firearm, illicit or licit. He also may have a profession that allows him to blend in and be easily trusted, such as a mailman or maintenance worker. It gives him the free time to carry out his acts,”_ Naoto responded, _“He carries out these acts at night and likes to corner his victims before taking them away, so we caution everyone to avoid situations where you’re alone. Please set yourself up so you are in the right place at the right time and contact us immediately if there’s suspicious activity.”_

The chief then jumped in, _“Young women, especially mothers, are particularly affected. Every available police officer is working for your safety, but make sure it is also you that contributes to the safety of your fellow person.”_

The clip ended there and Kaori whistled, “Wow, your girlfriend is hot when she’s all professional like that.”

“Shush, Kaori…” Rise looked down. She felt sick and her hands were shaking as she texted Naoto.

 _—_ ”Hey I just caught up on the news. It’s really bad isn’t it?”

Kaori did a double take, unable to take her eyes off the road for long, “You okay Rise?”

Naoto responded quickly _—”It is, but I’ve got this.”_

“Y—Yeah, I’m fine,” Rise said to Kaori with a forced smile.

She texted Naoto again _—_ ”Babe, I’ve got a horrible feeling about this…”

Kaori stopped at a light and placed a hand on Rise’s shoulder, a reassuring gesture that currently had no effect, “You look pale. Do we need to stop somewhere?”

 _—”I’ve told you honey, everything will be okay.”_ Naoto’s words were meant to be reassuring, but Rise couldn’t help but not believe it. She wanted Naoto here. Not there. Not in harm’s way. Someone else could take the case; there were other good detectives out there. Even though ‘good’ just wasn’t enough, especially for Naoto.

“Rise?” Kaori called out though Rise didn’t hear her. The translator was momentarily distracted as someone beeped at them from behind to move at green.

 _—_ ”No I mean this is a really bad feeling. I’m scared for you.”

 _—”I’m perfectly safe. I’m staying at the police station for now since I can’t do my work as well at home.”_ Rise could already imagine the creaky cot and spare clothes stored in the locker. An abused and stained coffee mug and far too many take-out boxes.

“Hey, earth to Rise,” came the dragged out tone of Kaori.

 _—_ ”You looked tired in the video. You need rest or it can be bad.”

The texts started coming in like fire between them.

_—”I’ll rest soon.”_

_—_ ”Liar, you never do when this happens… let someone else take over every once in a while”

_—”It’s my case and lives are on the line…”_

_—_ ”So is yours.”

_—”It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make”_

_—_ ”How can you say that? Can’t you see I’m worried?” Rise almost wanted to cry. She hated thinking about sacrifices police or any person serving in a dangerous profession made. Those sacrifices ranging anywhere from lost family time and divorces to death. It scared her to no end whenever Naoto had dangerous cases like this.

_—”It’s just important to me. You have no reason to worry.”_

_—_ ”...No reason, huh?” Sometimes the detective’s ego was so big she’d think she was invincible. Rise was partly responsible for that mentality and she paid for it now.

_—”That wasn’t nice… I’m sorry Rise. I know you don’t like hearing mention of sacrifices, I’m truly sorry.”_

_—_ ”It’s ok… It’s just… you’re not a superhero.”

_—”I know. You’re my top priority over everything. I’ll try better to take care of myself.”_

_—_ ”Promise me that.”

_—”I swear to it.”_

“Yo, Rise!”

Rise lifted her head and suddenly the world wasn’t just her and Naoto, “Huh?”

Kaori was looking over, a highly concerned expression on her face, “Are you two okay? Your thumbs are about to break the phone.”

“Yeah, we’re fine now,” Rise turned red, more from the rush she had speaking to Naoto than anything.

“If you say so. You were in another world there.” Kaori halted in a parking space, “Anyway, though, we’re here. That’s what I wanted to tell you.”

She took a deep breath and let it out, noticing the airport just outside the car doors, “Oh, cool.” Rise exited the rental car and they took out their essentials, just personal bags for the day trip. The copper-haired young woman watched as Kaori began to walk off towards the airport entrance, “Hey, you mind if I make a call real quick?”

“As long as you don’t take too long. I’ll wait up there,” the translator waved her hand as she wandered off.

Rise looked down to her phone to see a message Naoto had left _—”Are you alright? I’m sorry for everything and worrying you.”_

 _—_ ”I’ll be okay, no worries” Rise replied and continued, “I just got to the airport, so I’ll text you when I get to the zoo.”

_—”Alright, enjoy your time! Remember!”_

_—_ ”I won’t forget <3”

She spared a smile before going into her contacts and calling the number of an individual she hadn’t seen in quite a while. Rise hated to do this to Naoto, but this time it was necessary. The line rang a few times before she got an answer and the familiar voice was so welcome, “Hello? Hey, it’s been a while! I’m sorry to bother you… I just wanted to ask you a favor and I hope it’s not much trouble…”

* * *

 

The idol enjoyed her time touring the zoo, always welcoming time with so many animals, especially exotic ones, at such close proximities. Many were beautiful, strange, in their own ways and she didn’t regret the extra money it took to get there. Especially if it meant that she got to hold a koala and feed a croc _—_ under very heavy supervision. They got some really good photos and videos out of it, some for Rise’s own personal memories, others for the manager to release for the “Risette’s tour” collection once it was all over.

She couldn’t get out of her head how stoked Naoto would be to see the animals at the zoo. How unnecessarily hard of an effort she’d put in to learn every name and every mannerism. Naoto’s constant thirst for new knowledge was always an attractive trait to her. Naoto… Naoto, Naoto, Naoto. Rise rubbed the back of her head as she entered her hotel room and tossed the keycard aside on the table, “I miss her, I’m worried for her, I’m mad at her,” she sighed with a defeated smile, “Love really is a rollercoaster.”

At the zoo, a part of her wanted Naoto there to share the experience, but after their discussion, another part found relief in their time apart. She still burned at how insensitively her love had responded to her concerns and she wanted to let it go. She should. The detective apologized very sincerely and, hopefully, would take better care of herself as promised. Rise was willing to believe she’d be responsible enough to carry through with that for her, so she held onto her self-control.

She started up the shower, because god knows she really needed it. The hot and humid weather made her feel disgusting, especially with the scent of zoo animals lingering on her, as cute as most of them were. As Rise waited for the water to warm up, she sent Naoto the pictures as promised and informed her she’d be showering soon, so she wouldn’t wonder about the lack of response.

At the same time, Kaori texted her _—”Rehearsal is early tomorrow morning at 8 get some sleep!”_

 _—_ ”I’m already ready to crash. See you tomorrow morning”

Reaching out a hand to check the water, Rise took off her clothes and stepped in. _Man it felt so good._ She let herself soak in the warm water for a moment, letting her mind wander to anything and everything. The rehearsals tomorrow weren’t set on the actual stage since they were still prepping it. From what she heard, though, it’d be ready for their use the day after next. So tomorrow they’d go over everything at a lended place, let Rise practice, and loosen up in preparation for the big day. All routine to her, really.

Rise sighed contently as she began scrubbing off her body, but it didn’t take long for her mind to see to Naoto. To imagine her own hands as Naoto’s and recount so vividly the feel of them all over her. It may have not been yesterday, but they did have an encounter like this not long ago, the day before Rise left in fact. Her heart nearly stopped thinking how steaming hot the sex was that day. How steaming hot it was the entire week Rise was about to leave. Always, whenever she had to go Naoto suddenly became so frisky, so hungry, and Rise absolutely loved that attention...

_“Tell me what you want, Rise…” Naoto whispered into her ear with a low, growl-like whisper. She brushed aside the wet clumps of copper hair, trailing kisses from the back of Rise’s shoulder before biting softly into her neck, inciting a contented sigh._

_The idol reached an arm behind Naoto’s head, grabbing a bundle of dark hair. “I want you, Naoto,”_

_The detective pressed her front against Rise’s back, skin slick against each other from the warm water pelting them above. A hand reached for Rise’s throat with a gentle pressure, another reached down to gently massage between her legs, sending pleasurable tides with each slow stroke, “Just that?”_

_“I want you inside me,” she moaned, swaying her hips slowly to and fro against Naoto’s hand. Two slender fingers found their way inside her and Rise leaned her head back to whisper, “Yes, just like that…”_

_“I’m going to miss your voice when you go tomorrow,” said Naoto as she pressed Rise against the shower wall._

_Rise gasped at the cool touch of the tile, “You can hear me on the phone…”_

_“You know what I mean…” Naoto said huskily. To Rise, she took pleasure in the feel of her lover’s chest against her, as Naoto reached behind her and drove her fingers in and out at maddeningly steady pace, “I hope you can forgive me...” she said in between heated kisses, “but I am going to take my time with you tonight. It’ll make up for the time we’ll lose.”_

_Rise’s breath hitched at the feel of Naoto’s familiar hand filling her, moving in her in ways no one else could possibly please her. The very prospect of the night ahead excited her so much she didn’t mind the sleep she’d lose. She struggled to say, “You’re more than welcome to, baby… I’m all yours.”_

_A sweet chuckle resonated lowly against her ear as she felt teeth gently nibble at it, “Good.”_

She bit down at her lip at this pleasant, not so far-off memory and opened her eyes. The shower was empty, but her body still felt the effects of Naoto that night. After the shower, it was in the bed, after lunch and a quiet afternoon it was on the couch, back to the shower, and back to the bed. No one would have expected the detective to have so much fire, not even Rise when they started getting serious during their early years. In ways, she regretted not letting Naoto have her way the morning she had to leave because her body was already feeling deprived. They ended up having some time before the plane left, time that could have been spent tangling in bed.

“That Naoto is so troublesome, even when she’s not here,” Rise mumbled to herself as she turned off the shower. She just dried herself off and tossed aside the towel, crashing into the unnecessarily large queen bed with the lack of clothes.

Picking up her phone, Rise decided to just call Naoto on video. She listened to the phone ring and stared at her own face on the camera, fixing up her damp hair until Naoto finally answered, _“Hey—Oh hi Rise... I, uh, I assume you just got out of the shower?”_

Rise laughed at the blush that crossed Naoto’s face, though her face flushed as well, finally being able to see Naoto in the flesh, sorta, “Yep, I’m finally back.”

_“You’re lucky I wasn’t around people.”_

“Yeah, sorry, I just wanted to call you and see your face,” Rise smiled, “Still decided to sleep at the station?”

 _“Mhm, it saves time in case something happens—Hang on,”_ Naoto’s camera tilted until Rise saw nothing but blurs. Eventually all the noise settled as the detective leaned the phone against something and stepped back, checking the camera angle. She sat down in her office chair and put on earbuds, because god knows what Rise might say that others could hear, _“There, that’s better. Is this fine for you?”_

“Perfect. I think it’s a good idea to stay as long as you’re taking care of yourself,” Rise tilted her head, noting Naoto in just black sweatpants and a navy blue v-neck. The detective was rustling around with something on the desk, “What were you up to?”

 _“I’m cleaning my weapon. And I just had dinner so rest assured I’m taking good care of myself,”_ Naoto gave nervous glances at the phone, eyes practically begging for the ability to see below the limits of Rise’s camera. The shimmering layer of water slowly rolling down from Rise’s collarbone down between her breasts was almost too much, _“What are you doing right now?”_

“Just looking at you. You look sexy in workout clothes, Naoto. I’d love to be there to pull it off of you.”

Naoto stuttered and dropped the firing pin of her gun, cringing as it rang against the floor harshly, _“Shit—Ow!”_ It was Rise’s turn to cringe when Naoto rushed to pick up the small, but very important part of the gun, and hit her head on the desk’s edge on her way back up.

It was funny, in a way, how much Naoto cursed whenever she got hurt, but Rise still had to commit her duty as a concerned girlfriend, “Geez, you okay?”

 _“Yes… I’m fine…”_ the detective rubbed the back of her head and threw the metal pin on the desk, sighing, _“That’s unfair.”_

Rise chuckled. She knew she was being mean, torturous even, but she wasn’t ready to stop, “Hold on,” The dark-haired woman lifted a brow as Rise dropped her phone and she heard distant rustling. The idol returned just moments later, “Back!”

 _“What was that just now?”_ Naoto just stared, confused, watching as Rise picked the camera back up and laid back, _“What are you doing?”_

Naoto’s breath wavered as she heard Rise breathe softly into the phone, her expression shifting for just a moment before returning back to normal. Just for extra measures, Naoto took her earbuds and made sure they were firmly in her ears, paranoid someone might hear.

“Why not use your skills to find out detective?”

Blue eyes lowered suspiciously and she glanced to the side of the open office door. Clearing her throat, Naoto said, _“We’ve narrowed down the list of suspects, all registered gun owners in Yamanashi but also fitting the profile; one a mailman, landlord, and maintenance worker for various apartment complexes,”_

“People still at the station?” Rise smirked.

 _“Yep,”_ Naoto checked back at her door again, waiting until another officer passed by the door before leaning in close to the camera. So close Rise could see the tone and smoothness of her lips. She would so love to kiss them right now.

She had to bite down her own lip to avoid saying anything needlessly, “Can’t close the door?”

_“Not until everyone leaves.”_

“That makes it more exciting don’t you think?”

Looking around cautiously again, Naoto whispered, _“Judging by your soft… moan... seconds ago and your expression, as well as the movement of your arm at that very moment,”_

“Just say it Naoto,” Rise said in a sing-song voice.

 _“You were uh… touching yourself.”_ She mumbled beneath her breath.

“Incorrect, detective,” Rise smirked. She sat up and extended an arm, giving Naoto a full body view of herself, “Is that what you want me to do?”

The idol could mark precisely where Naoto’s breath left her lungs from the heave of her chest alone. The detective’s hand slowly closed into a fist, gripping the cloth over her knee. Eyes wandered from Rise’s bare legs, up to the firmness of her stomach, and fullness of her breasts, topped with pink nipples. The soft clumps of long copper hair added to the allure and Naoto swore if she were there, Rise wouldn’t have the time to react by the time she was on top of her. The detective flushed a deep red as she looked away and swallowed hard, _“If… you want.”_

“I always do, baby,” Rise smiled while she brought the camera close to her face once more, leaning back into the pillows, “And I always know what you want.”

_“And what would that be?”_

Soft rustling was followed by the steady gape of Rise’s mouth opening as she whined into the phone softly. Naoto covered the lower half of her face, eyes darting frantically from the door and back to Rise as she heard another suppressed moan, _“Oh, Rise,”_ the detective felt a wave of panic as an officer passed her door, _“You’re going to get me fired. I’m sure everyone knows what’s going on right now.”_

“Good, maybe you can come here and do the job for me,”

Naoto loosened up and laughed softly at this, _“So that’s your ploy, huh? Getting me fired so I can come fuck you?”_

“Maybe…” Rise winked, “You know you’d like that, Naoto,”

 _“I won’t lie, I would love that,”_ The detective whispered, the low rumbles of her voice so close to Rise’s ear. She could tell Naoto was really beginning to get into it. Whenever she spoke while aroused like this, her voice got that much deeper, that much sexier, _“To be able to have your body under me as I have my way with you all night, I’d very much love that.”_

“It’s always hot whenever you start talking like that baby,” Rise shifted slightly and Naoto could hear the steady rhythm going on in the background.

 _“You brought some things along with you, didn’t you?”_ Naoto got up and slammed the door shut, making sure to lock it. She didn’t care anymore if this was obvious or not. If anyone needed her they’d have to deal with it and knock.

“Of course. It’d be cruel to go through nearly three months in a dry spell,” said Rise, “I’m not using them, but how’d you tell?”

 _“Intuition.”_ Naoto wanted nothing more than to hop on the computer and find the first plane ticket out of Japan, _“Which ones?”_

“My favorite ones for you to use on me, of course.” Rise watched through partially closed eyes as Naoto stood up and began pacing the room. Likely trying to keep herself in check, trying not to do the unspeakable at the station while people have yet to go home, “I’m sorry I’m not showing you what I’m doing.”

 _“That’s alright. Just seeing your face is enough,”_ Naoto paused as she heard Rise slow down, _“Will you do more?”_

“Only if you want more.”

 _“Yes, I want more,”_ Naoto licked her dry lips.

Rise went silent and reached over the phone, purposefully giving Naoto something pleasant to look at for a split moment. After half a second of settling the phone against something, Naoto’s eyes traced the view of Rise lying on her back. She could see everything from her beautiful face and down until the frame teasingly cut out beneath her waist.

She couldn’t see the idol’s hands, but she already knew what she held. The anticipation built as Naoto heard the rustle of sheets and saw Rise’s knee pull up as she spread her legs. The silence was broken as her love penetrated herself with one of their toys, releasing a sharp gasp that rips a sharp sting below Naoto’s abdomen. She had to sit back down and fight the rush she felt throughout her body, even the lightheadedness that hit her head with the rush of blood to her cheeks, _“Jesus fuck Rise…”_

Naoto looked around nervously, despite the door being locked, quite sure everyone could feel the desperation radiating from the room, _“Go faster.”_

“Tell me how deep?” Rise strained through hot moans, “Make me feel like you’re here.”

_“As deep and as hard as you can remember me doing.”_

“Mm, my baby really likes to be rough on me, huh?” Rise licked her lips maddeningly, doing as Naoto said and feeling her body delight in the sensations. She just imagined the detective there, holding her down and thrusting into her, because she knew for a fact that’s what Naoto fantasized about as she sat there and stared so hungrily into the screen, “No one will ever expect the detective prince to be this naughty.”

 _“And they will never know,”_ Naoto said huskily, _“Because this side is for you.”_

Her breaths became shorter as she changed her grip on the toy, making sure to drive it as deeply as she could, “Oh, Naoto, tell me what you’d do if you were here.”

 _“I’d turn you around as I thrust inside you, pulling your hair, and showering your back in kisses,”_ Naoto smiled slyly, tapping her foot furiously against the hardwood flooring, _“I’d make sure you can’t come into work so we can do it all over again the next day…”_

The detective then asked, _“How does it feel?”_

Rise tilted her head so she fully faced Naoto, her back arching almost impossibly high, “So fucking good, Naoto baby. You drive me so crazy in so many ways.” From making her fall madly in love and incredibly furious like earlier in the day, to the hot dirty talks and the hungry sex. Whatever it was, Naoto drove her incredibly nuts, “When I come home, I just want you to put this thing on and fuck me. Steaming hot, dirty sex anywhere and anytime as long as you just wreck me.”

The words alone made Naoto’s brows furrow and she shut her eyes tightly, but only for a moment. _Holy shit_ , she thought, _“You’ll get that and more.”_

Rise’s motions slowed and she had to bring up a hand to cover her own mouth. She didn’t know how thin the hotel walls were or if anyone heard up to this point. Still, her moan bled through her covered mouth and she stopped all together, pulling out the toy and tossing it aside. Her chest heaved and her hips settled back down. Rise raised her other free hand to brush back the newly dampened hair at her forehead.

 _“Done already?”_ Naoto jested with a smirk, “You last much longer usually.”

It took a few moments to calm her racing heart, but Rise eventually brought herself to say, “Shut… up. I’m going to be sore at practice tomorrow…”

 _“You are as much a contributor to this as I am,”_ Naoto took a deep breath, _“You are so mean sometimes.”_

“That soaking wet, huh?” Rise winked as she took Naoto into the bathroom with her and started the water. She needed another goddamn bath.

 _“Only because I have the sexiest woman alive to call my own,”_ said Naoto smoothly, _“I love you so much,”_

“I love you, too,” Rise dipped her feet into the water, letting it rise, “You know it’s not too late, Naoto,”

A soft chuckle, _“I’d rather wait until you’re home if that’s okay.”_

“That’s a long time, baby, but we’ll see how long you last.”

 _“Challenge accepted,”_ Naoto rubbed the back of her neck, only to feel how much sweat had soaked through her shirt and hair. Sighing, she got up, feeling the uncomfortable dampness that had built over time, _“At least tonight I know what to do—shower and laundry. Is it alright if I call you a bit later?”_

A knock sounded at the door, the voice of the chief, _“Shirogane-san, will you be locking up tonight still?”_

The unexpected noise made the dark-haired woman jump. She straightened up and shouted, _“Yes, sir, I will!”_

_“Alright, I’ll leave it to you then. Have a good night!”_

_“Goodnight, sir,”_ Naoto shouted back, the exchange between the closed door almost comedic. She peered back down at the screen, _“I should go for now.”_

“Guess we finished just in time,” Rise giggled and waved, “Go on, I’ll see you soon.”

 _“Alright, until then,”_ the detective smiled vibrantly, only for her, and they exchanged their temporary farewells before hanging up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto loses a challenge given to her by her chief and has to go home for the day. What waits her when she gets home is what she least expects.

**Tuesday, May 28th**

**(Four Days Remaining)**

“Okay, ladies and gents, let’s get his started. Faster we do this, faster we can get back to work.” Police Chief Saito shut the meeting room door and closed the blinds to block out the harsh sun. Naoto Shirogane, Nori Tanaka, and various team leaders in the station gathered around the unnecessarily large rectangular table. Some sat while others stood, hoping this would go by quickly, “How many we got on patrol in the city?”

“Several crews are pulling twelve hour shifts around Kofu, sir. We’re making sure there’s a twenty-four hour coverage around the city,” an officer spoke up and checked the schedule in his hands, “And the night shift just switched over, too. Nothing unusual to report.”

“Good, I’m hoping it stays that way,” the chief put a finger to his chin, then spared a glance to the Detective Prince leaned against the wall, “Naoto-kun, what have you got for me?”

She didn’t respond. Her shut eyes were shut and her head leaned against the wall with a light snore escaping her nose. He sighed and wondered how much sleep she got after he left the previous night. Likely none, knowing the stubborn oaf. Tanaka placed a hand on Naoto and gently shook her, “Hey, Shirogane-san… wake up.” He whispered.

In her half asleep state, Naoto seemed to drop formalities and mumbled low enough for Tanaka to hear, “Nori-san… give me two more minutes…”

“We’re at a meeting.”

The very words made Naoto twitch awake and look around like a lost kid. Everyone stared, giving her attention she wasn’t too fond of. Seeing Chief Saito’s brow lifted, expectant of an answer, and the reports in various team leader’s hands, she realized they were indeed in a meeting. Naoto rubbed her eyes, “I apologize… What was it you asked, chief?”

“Just if you had anything new regarding the Yamanashi Killer, that’s all.” the chief responded slowly, noting the bags and shadows beneath her eyes. This wasn’t healthy. It really could not go on any longer.

In her half-conscious state, Naoto remembered them discussing the amount of cars on patrol and built from there. She tried not to let the previous embarrassment get to her. It wasn’t the first time this happened after all, “Nothing new, considering how quiet the killer has been. He’s based strictly to Kofu, doesn’t wander into Yamanashi’s countryside, so having more eyes around the clock was a good call,” she began, “You left before I found this, but... “

He watched as Naoto gave a coordinated tilt of her head to Nori. The detective’s partner handed a folder tucked beneath his arm to the chief. Opening and reading over the papers, he lifted his head, “So there’s only a handful of registered gun owners in Kofu, huh?” This was good, but expected news. Not many owned guns in Japan and gun related crimes numbering even fewer.

“Excluding police officers.” Naoto explained, “The names here are for registered shotgun owners, primarily since ballistic forensics confirmed the execution shots on the victims didn’t match the typical marks of regular ammunition from handguns and rifles.”

“Shotguns are more accessible, since it’s a requirement to own one for ten years before being eligible for a rifle. We still included the few that do actually own a rifle, though,” Nori added to Naoto’s statement, “Forensics suggested the slugs were fired from a smooth barrel so any registered model could have been used on the victims. Whether intentional or not, it’s pretty smart since it makes it harder for us to just look up a specific model.”

“Okay, so what do you suggest?”

“Police have the right to come in and do house checks for gun owners, correct? No warrant required or previous warning needed. I believe that gives us a valid reason to quickly search the owners’ houses rather than question them one by one.”

“Better than waiting for another disappearance, am I right?”

“Yes, if there’s another disappearance, I fear we may not make it in time again. We should at least spook the suspect a little so he can potentially make a mistake.” Naoto then added, “I’d prefer it be tonight. Before anything can happen.”

“You want it, you’ll have it, Naoto-kun. We’ll come up with a roster so we can hit these residences all at the same time. I’ll speak to the both of you after this as well, if that’s alright.”

“Alright, chief,” Nori nodded and sat back down beside Naoto.

The Detective Prince said nothing and leaned back against the wall, brushing aside a clump of dark hair over her eyes. Her vision was a little hazy, but speaking for a few moments gave her a bit of a jump that only lasted for a few minutes. As the meeting went on, it took everything she had not to fall asleep again.

Before the detective knew it, only the chief, Nori, and herself remained in the room. Both of the men looked at each other before Chief Saito spoke up, “Are you thinking about going along tonight?”

“Yes, sir. Tanaka-san and I had our eyes set on one residence in particular. He’s one of our suspects, Kazu Murata.” said Naoto.

“Well… perhaps it’s best just Tanaka-san and a few officers take over that,”

“Excuse me?” Naoto lifted a brow, blue eyes shifting between Nori and the chief.

Tanaka swallowed, intimidated by his superior’s offended tone, as well as her posture. He knew better than to press her when she was tired. Seeing the chief take her on like this was like watching someone poke at a bear. The poor man had to gather the courage to speak, “Shirogane-san… you… you look like… You look awful.” He then added, “Ma’am.” as if the formality would save him.

“More like shit.” Chief Saito crossed his arms and nodded.

Nori’s eyes widened, “Uh, chief…”

“You were asleep during half the meeting, your eyes look like a raccoon’s ugly mug, and you’re clearly not as alert as you usually are.” Saito said without fear.

Thankfully Naoto didn’t react as intensely as Nori thought she would. The detective just pinched the bridge of her nose, the nagging bringing about an intense headache. The pain flared at her temples and behind her eyes. Naoto just wanted to let out a frustrated scream at this point, “I just didn’t sleep well last night and there’s still many things I need to do today before we do checks.”

“If you got some rest beforehand, I’d have no problems with this. But it seems like you’re hellbent on working through the day again,” said the chief, sitting on the edge of the table, “I can’t have an officer that’s not one hundred percent alert during a shakedown.”

“I can seriously take care of all this,” Nori tried to assure her, begging that she put some faith in him for once, “You can barely stand straight.” He understood the responsibility and the obligation she felt towards the case. But as much as she hated to admit it, this was what partners were for.

Naoto lowered her hand from her face, “What can I do to prove I am fit?”

Saito let out a heavy sigh, “Stubborn... “ he whispered and then grumbled, “Well, I suppose there’s one thing. Follow me.”

The two detectives trailed behind him and out the meeting room. The morning sunlight flooded into the already busy police station and they dodged the traffic of bodies walking about. Naoto blinked a few times, seeing specks of color flying about from the sudden presence of natural light. She gathered from their pathing to the east wing connecting to the police station, that they were headed for the shooting range. Her suspicions were confirmed as soon as the chief unlocked the door and held it open for them.

It was a simple gun range, operated with popup and moving targets, as well as simple stationary targets for purposes such as what the chief had in mind. Fresh paper was already waiting at the other end, ear protection set neatly at each booth. The chief unlocked a separate door and briefly disappeared before returning with a case of ammunition.

He set it down on a table adjacent to the range and pulled up a chair, “You two fire at the targets with your specials. You get one reload and to make it nice, you can use your speed-loaders,” he explained the rules of this ridiculous test, “Naoto-kun, you’re one of the best shooters we have. I won’t deny that. Your aim is sharp, your grouping tight, and you have the speediest draw outta anyone, but even that can waver when you’re fatigued.”

“No lack of praise over here,” Tanaka placed his hands on his hips with a grin.

“You’re an up to standard shooter, Tanaka-san. That’s why you’re here,” said the chief, “Now, Naoto-kun. If you can fire as beautifully as you normally do, I’ll let you carry out your day and accompany a team tonight.”

“If I don’t, sir?” Naoto stepped up to grab her ammo, exactly ten rounds. Five for the revolver, five more for the speed-loader.

“Then you go home and get some rest. Tanaka-san takes over for the day until he has to go home. But hey, if I see you’re looking better when you come back, I’ll let you in. It can be a win-win, detective.”

With each bullet she fed into the cylinder, Naoto used rather excessive, irritated force. Meanwhile, Tanaka in the booth beside her calmly loaded his firearm, then his speed loader. Chief Saito adjusted the positioning of his chair to make sure he had the best view of the shooting. The two detectives place on their ear protection and made sure they had everything in its ideal position. Each eyed their targets and held a hand up to signal they were ready.

The once clear target briefly became an inky blotch to Naoto’s hazy eyes. _Damn, not right now…_ she thought.

“Ready…” The chief began, loud enough for them to hear.

Naoto and Nori lowered their hands and picked up their revolvers, taking aim, and preparing to shoot.

“Go!”

Shots rang out through the walls of the room and the smell of gunpowder and carbon filled the air. Naoto and her partner fired at pace with one another, but her reload was faster as she dropped the useless shells from the cylinder and added the next five rounds. She finished just milliseconds before Nori and dropped the empty casings once more with a satisfying series of clinks.

Chief Saito stood and they watched as the sheets zipped towards them to reveal their results, “Let’s take a look, shall we?”

“Are you kidding me?” The Detective Prince’s stomach just about dropped when she saw her paper. At this point, it wasn’t a matter of having to go home or not, but rather pride. Very hurt pride. Tanaka’s target had two stray shots, but otherwise some well aimed ones on the target’s torso. Hers, well it may have not been hit at all. Naoto saw hazes and doubles, attributing to the large hole over the shoulder of the paper target. In real life, it fell to the equivalent of missing all the same.

“Well, you’ve fired tightly as usual, Naoto-kun,” Chief Saito sucked his teeth and ripped off the piece of paper, “But that impressive grouping means nothing if you didn’t even hit the target.”

“Sorry, Shirogane-san…” Tanaka whispered.

“These models are out of date, anyway.” Naoto frowned and picked her shells off the ground, making every excuse not to look at them in the face, “If we upgraded to a USP like the special forces we’d have much more rounds to—”

Even though what she was saying was technically true, the chief had to stop her, “You don’t need to blame your shooting on your gun’s capacity. If you were awake you’d hit your mark no problem. You know that.”

Naoto bit the inside of her cheek. He was right. She knew now to just give in, “I gave your test a chance, Chief Saito, and didn’t pass it. I’ll go home just as you ordered.”

“I’ll drive you. You’re in no condition to be on the road.” said Nori.

“That’s a good idea.” The chief crossed his arms with a smile, “Get. Sleep. Detective.”

“Roger that. Have a good day, chief.” Naoto sighed, leading her partner out.

She gave Nori her car keys and allowed him to get the car started while she gathered her belongings. If she were to spend a few hours at home, might as well bring them along and switch to some fresh clothes. Naoto locked up her office, ignoring the curious glances from the officers as she exited. They likely wondered what happened with the chief, why she was leaving, but one thing’s for sure they all wished for her to get some rest.

Out of a force of habit, Naoto almost got into driver’s seat, but Nori sitting behind the wheel reminded her she’d be passenger this time. “C’mon let’s get going,” He said, still nervous Naoto might snap back in her tired state.

“I’m not angry, Tanaka-san…” Naoto closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window, “You can stop acting like a scaredy cat.”

Naoto didn’t even hear his response. The warmth of the sun through the window and the smoothness of the road beneath the car’s tires were enough to gently ease her into sleep. It was a deep, dark sleep, void of dreams and the feeling of time. Waking up with the car pulling into its parking spot at the apartment, Naoto felt rather irritated the minutes felt like seconds. She thanked Tanaka and took the keys of her car back, watching as he called for a cab to take him back to the police station.

It felt like forever since she stepped foot in the apartment. Only two days had passed since the detective set eyes on its walls and it already didn’t feel quite like home. Especially with Rise away, the place seemed to have no life, no other purpose. Without her around to talk aimlessly with over dinner, watch TV, or laze around, what was the point? Even sleeping there felt pointless.

Naoto kicked off her shoes and shoved them to the side, groaning when she saw the mess around the apartment. The word ‘mess’ came very lightly. It wasn’t all that bad. The dishes were still in the sink from Sunday and the bed still a mess from when she had to leave in a rush the previous night. A few clothing items were scattered about from both her and Rise, so she started by scooping them up and throwing them in the hamper.

“It would be better to just get it over with and clean the entire place, floor to ceiling.” Naoto rubbed the side of her head, knowing she would be disobeying an order to get some rest. But by cleaning up now, she’d have to worry about when she returned to work. Naoto barely took a step towards the kitchen and cringed when a knock sounded at the door. Wondering who would be knocking at her door of all things, she cautiously reached towards the doorknob.

She barely got to pull it open when a strong force threw the door ajar.

It became a blur as she stumbled back and landed on her rear. Naoto brought up her arms in self-defense, only to be met with something wet against her cheek, “Huh?” She opened her eyes to realize a beast of a dog was showering her in kisses, tail wagging and thumping against the floor, “What—” Naoto’s hands instinctively went to pet the dog in hopes of calming down. In fact, upon closer inspection this wasn’t just some random dog that happened to find its way to her door.

“Muku! That’s not cool, get off Naoto-kun!”

That wasn’t some random voice either.

Looking up, Naoto put the pieces together, “Chie-san?” The energetic brunette from her high school days walked in with a whistle, calling over the elderly dog who immediately raced to her side. Even the dark-haired beauty that always stuck by Chie followed shortly after, “And Yukiko-san?”

“Hello, Naoto-kun!” Yukiko waved.

“Long time no see, am I right?” Chie grinned as she extended a hand to the detective. Naoto gladly took it and felt herself being hoisted back to her feet.

“Indeed it has. What brings you two here?” Naoto dusted herself off, offering a little pat for Muku. He was getting old since the last time she saw him, but still as vibrant with life as ever. Naoto paused. Chie and Yukiko never visited their apartment before. They’d barely been in touch since the shadow world merged with the real world around the time of the Phantom Thieves’ infamy. The only way they could possibly know her address was if—Naoto’s eyes narrowed as she concluded this wasn’t just a friendly visit, “Rise sent you two, didn’t she?”

“Man, nothing gets past you huh?” Chie threw her arms to her sides, “Well, you caught us.”

“She was concerned for your wellbeing and asked us to check on you,” said Yukiko, closing the door and taking off her shoes. She set them beside Naoto’s own disorderly ones.

The detective gave an exasperated sigh, “I can’t believe it Rise… Look I appreciate you two coming here and no offense, but I don’t need a babysitter.”

“None taken,” Placing her hands on her hips and tapping her foot, Chie couldn’t help but pout somewhat, “But a promise is a promise. When was the last time you slept? Those dark circles are saying a lot, Naoto-kun.”

“I slept last night at around 11pm.” Naoto grumbled.

“And when exactly did you wake up?”

The detective averted her gaze and grumbled beneath her breath.

“Too afraid to say huh?” Chie lifted her chin and leaned in, cupping her ear.

“I said 1am.” Naoto admitted, brow furrowed in a way that made her forehead show wrinkles, “But it was an important call and I had to get back to work.”

“Jesus Christ.” The brunette gave disapproving clicks of her tongue. She couldn’t even imagine getting less than seven hours of sleep in her own daily life, “That’s awful, Naoto-kun. What if you drop or fall asleep behind the wheel? That wouldn’t be good for anyone!”

Yukiko tried to handle the situation lightly in comparison to Chie, bringing up a hand to cover her lips as she giggled, “I bet your blood is completely made of coffee at this point.”

“Highly unlikely,” Naoto lowered her eyes. All this bumbling drained her and made her tired again. As Chie and Yukiko chattered amongst themselves, she couldn’t help but let out an unintentional yawn.

The pair peered over at Naoto, “See what I mean?” Chie said as a matter of fact, “Looking at her is making _me_ tired.”

“Look, I’m just a little tired. A shower and a cup of coffee will wake me right up. I have...” Naoto yawned again and covered her mouth this time, “I have chores to do.”

She paced over to the sink where the small stacks of dishes waited, “I appreciate you two coming to check up on me, but I’ll be okay. You’re more than welcome to stay as long as you need, though...“

Yukiko placed a hand on Naoto’s wrist and gently pulled it aside before she could grab a sponge, “Naoto-kun, let us handle the chores, alright?”

Chie nodded in agreement, “Tell us what to do and we’ll get it done. You can sleep meanwhile.”

Blue eyes widened, somewhat touched by the concern of her friends. Naoto had been around Rise for so long, but hardly the others from the Investigation Team for quite some time. Yu and Yosuke were living well in Tokyo the last Rise told her. Teddie was in and out between the worlds, but never failed to drop a hello. The only person Naoto and Rise truly had the chance to see in person recently was Kanji whenever they visited their grandparents in Inaba. He was the only person that decided to stay in that timeless town, but at least he wasn’t alone.

Times spend fighting side by side was what made them close, but even the years apart made her forget what friends truly meant. Friends that went underappreciated, like the ones she had down at the police station. Those guys were at most drinking buddies, but their service made a sort of bond others wouldn’t quite get. Her bonds with the disbanded Investigation Team almost amounted to what she built with Rise at times. They may not know her as well as the idol, but that didn’t affect how much they cared. It didn’t change the fact they’d do anything to make sure they pulled each other through the tough times.

With a defeated sigh, Naoto tilted her head down so they wouldn’t see her flushed face, “Well if you two insist… it’s just the dishes and laundry that need to be done. I was planning on doing some sweeping and mopping, but that’s just a bonus at this point.”

They each placed a hand on Naoto’s shoulders, “We gotcha,” Chie said softly, a light reassuring glint in her eyes. In the background, Muku paced around, sniffing his new surroundings, “Mind if we situate the big guy for a moment? He can cuddle up with you in bed, might make it easier for you to fall asleep!”

“By all means, make him comfortable.” Naoto nodded, “Though it’s not necessary to have that oversized canine in the bed… What if he sheds or crushes me in my sleep?”

Muku barked once, his tail thumping against the floor.

“C’mon, don’t go offending the pooch, Naoto-kun. You’ll get used to him. Just you wait.” Chie reached into her bag and pulled out two bowls for Muku, filling one with water and the other with food, “Say Yukiko, I’ll get their laundry if you take care of the dishes first.”

“Sounds good to me,”

“R—Right…” Naoto looked away, “I’ll show you where the hamper is.”

“Want us to fold, too?” Chie followed her into the bedroom area and gladly accepted the small basket into her hands.

“Now that’s just embarrassing. I’ll handle that myself later, thanks,” Naoto tossed her hat into the mix.

“No need to be embarrassed! I’ll do it for you, no worries,” Chie then paused with a grin, leaning in to whisper, “Just tell us where your unmentionables are so we don’t find them.”

Naoto leaned back, away from her senior, “Um—No offense, but I believe you’d be snooping to an extreme degree if you somehow happened upon them.”

“Chie, you’re going to get us kicked out,” Yukiko said in a patronizing, motherly tone from across the apartment.

The brunette hardly listened, “Oh, so you and Rise-chan _do_ get up to some kinky shit. Man it’s always the cute innocent ones that are the freakiest, huh.”

Quite tired of the incessant teasing and rambling, Naoto decided a shock factor would be the best way to get Chie to quiet down. Looking at her dead in the eyes, the detective said in a stoic tone and unflinching face, “And what if we do? It would be for us to know and for you to never find out, would it not?”

The complete lack of denial in Naoto’s voice had Chie’s tongue caught in her throat, “I—uh…” Her face flushed from embarrassment, not sure what to do with the information she just uncovered. Naoto didn’t confirm nor deny the fact, but that alone wasn’t something Chie was willing to contemplate in her spare time, “Okay.”

Naoto chuckled, “Don’t meddle too much unless you’re prepared to know more than you need to,” she took her keys out her pocket and went to two safes nestled in the corner by the desk. Looking over, Chie was staring curiously as Naoto opened the larger safe, “Still sticking around I see?”

“Sorry, I just didn’t expect you to have that big old gun safe of all things,” Chie looked down and paced over to the dryer and washer. It sat between the kitchen and bedroom, so they’d be able to continue their conversation.

“It’s a requirement to have a safe for your gun and a separate one for ammunition,” the detective shrugged off her holster and placed it inside before locking it up.

“I know, I’m a cop too, remember?” Chie shrugged with a bit of a grin, “Though I only have a safe for my issued gun. I’m not armed with a shotgun like you.”

“Oh, this thing? It’s just for home security. There’s nothing but non-lethal bean bag rounds in it.”

The ever cautious and prepared detective, as always, thought Chie. But she had to ask, “You’ve always seemed to like guns, Naoto-kun, but does Rise-chan approve?”

“I like them to a degree.” Naoto wouldn’t lie. From the moment her grandfather taught her how to shoot, she’d been interested in them. She enjoyed the range and the powerful feeling in her hands. When the police were offered to train for a weekend with the SAT, Naoto had a goddamn field day with the military-grade weapons. “Rise, however, she’s not too fond of them. She won’t touch them.” 

One time and one time only, the idol decided to try out shooting at the police station. It technically wasn’t allowed, but the chief was quite curious how she’d fare. Needless to say Rise was a good shot, but the kickback and the feeling that overtook her wasn’t received positively. Just having the power to end a life with a simple pull of the trigger was too much for Rise to bear, so frankly Naoto didn’t put it against her for disliking it.

“I don’t blame her,” Chie said in the background, “Even though I’ve gone through the same training, I still hate firing the thing.”

God, the bed was looking comfortable. Naoto hated to sleep in a messy bed though, so she leaned over to fix the sheets. Somehow, by some black magic, Rise’s scent was still on the pillows.

“Yukiko’s not too stoke about us having even one in the house… huh?” Chie stopped when she glanced over to see Naoto passed out on the bed. 

The detective hadn’t even gotten changed yet, let alone managed to smoothen out the sheets before completely collapsing. Her position, sprawled out in an angle, was not at all flattering. Chie laughed, “Hey at least she looks comfortable.”

Yukiko entered the bedroom with two brooms, “Poor thing couldn’t stay awake any longer, huh?”

“Shh… let’s try to do this as quietly as possible,” Chie smiled, pulling a blanket over the detective, “Aw… she’s smiling. Sweet dreams, Naoto-kun. You deserve it.”

* * *

_For many years, the walls they’ve grown up in never quite felt like home. Naoto lost her parents so young and spent so much of her early years grieving their absence. And as wonderfully as her grandfather took the mantle to raise her, craft her into who she became, it never quite felt the same. Rise’s parents may as well have never been there. Gone, working, handing her back and forth to whoever was available. The idol pushed them away the moment they tried to benefit from her career as an entertainer. Her grandmother luckily never cared for such things, which was why Rise moved to Inaba to take a break._

_Milestones went unrecognized, prideful displays of their grades or innocent school projects met with friendly, but dismissive pats on the head. Friends came and went, but seldom stuck around. Birthdays… they were so empty. Everything was so lonely._

_As Naoto fumbled with the keys and unlocked the door to the apartment, feelings of warmth and belonging hit her at the sight of Rise relaxing on the couch. Light engulfed her, clearly illuminating her in the haziness of the dream world around them. The detective’s heart skipped a beat at the simple greeting and the sweet smile, “Welcome home, Naoto.”_

_It nearly made Naoto forget about her day at work. The overwhelming stress piled up, the anger she felt today as a result, and the urge to run her fist through the wall to cope. She forgot all about that and approached Rise from behind the couch, wrapping her arms around her and planting a kiss on her lips, “It’s good to be home.”_

_Rise sensed the intense emotions still flickering through her voice, “Was today okay? How was work?” She turned around, brown eyes peering expectantly into blues._

_“Aggravating… tiring…” Naoto mumbled into her neck. She opened her eyes when Rise chuckled lightly and motioned for her to come around the couch, so she did._

_Sitting next to the copper-haired woman, Naoto let herself be pulled down. She let herself be engulfed in the warmth of Rise’s lap. Twisting around, she felt the softness of Rise’s stomach against the tip of her nose and a gentle vibration as Rise laughed sweetly, “Well, you didn’t hesitate.”_

_“I’m sorry… I think I really needed this.” Naoto wrapped her arms around Rise’s waist, nuzzling against her stomach like a child seeking comfort. She peeked up, shoulder and hair hiding the uncharacteristically timid expression on her face. Rise’s eyes remained watchful over her, and the placid smile across her flushed face made Naoto feel protected, comforted, and loved all the same._

_“Everything’s going to be okay. I’ll make you feel better, baby.” Rise whispered. She ran a hand through soft, dark locks. Fingers gently massaged at Naoto’s scalp, a thumb running astray to rub lightly at her temple in calming circles._

_God... the way she said baby and the way she ran her fingers through her hair saved her soul. Rise was her saving grace, her guardian angel, and she was so lucky to have her. Naoto turned to fully face her love and gave a vibrant smile that made Rise’s heart thunder in her chest, “With you, I'm already better.”_

* * *

 

Just like that, the tender memory ended. Naoto opened her eyes and felt the dampness around her cheeks. Wiping away the tears, she took a deep breath and reoriented herself. The house around her was sparkling clean. Chie and Yukiko spoke softy at the other side of the wall and the TV hummed quietly and incoherently. Running a hand through her hair, Naoto could still feel Rise’s lingering touch from the dream. It made her realize that homesickness didn’t always apply to the place, but the person.

Pulling out the phone still lodged in her pocket, Naoto checked the time, “Five o’ clock… good.” she felt somewhat disappointed Rise had yet to text her since the morning. Rehearsals must have been a while, but in an hour or so the idol would likely be free.

Walking out into the living room, the pair were watching TV with the volume low. Chie turned over her shoulder to see the detective there, “Hey, you’re finally awake.”

“Do you feel better? You’re looking better, actually.” Yukiko asked.

Rubbing her eyes, Naoto nodded, “Yes, I suppose I really needed that…” she genuinely felt well-rested and re-energized, as well as enlightened to the fact she should stop being a stubborn bastard about her sleep schedule, “Thank you, for taking care of everything. I really owe you two.”

“Oh stop, there’s really no need for that,” Chie waved a hand. She continued when Naoto took a seat in the adjacent arm chair, “So what’s your plan now that you’re awake?”

“I’m not sure,” said Naoto, lacing her fingers together, “There’s still a few hours until I can go to the station so I suppose I’ll pass the time somehow. What about you two?”

“Does your offer still stand to let us stay here while we’re visiting?” Yukiko started, “Not to sound like we’re mooching off you or anything.”

“Nonsense,” the detective smirked and gave a dismissive wave of her hand. She reached in her pocket and threaded a spare key out of the ring, tossing it their way, “You two are more than welcome to stay while you’re here. We have food, futons, and this couch pulls out into a bed as well if you prefer that.”

“Ooh, great! Fuji’s not far from here, we should take a visit huh, Yukiko?” Chie bounced excitedly in her seat. But Yukiko’s elbow jabbing lightly into her side made her straighten up, “But of course we’re still here to visit you, Naoto-kun. How about we hang out sometime?”

“Sure, I wouldn’t want to waste your trip here. If you’re not tired from traveling, how about we walk around town to catch up?” Naoto suggested.

“Yeah, that seems like a wonderful idea,” Yukiko clasped her hands together.

“Sounds good to me!” Chie patted an enthusiastic Muku at the foot of the couch, “He could use a walk at this point.”

Naoto crossed her arms with a grumble, “I’m embarrassed to say, but…” She looked like a hot mess, but at least a mess that got some good sleep. Short, dark hair stood up on one side, her dress shirt crumpled in a wrinkled mess.

“C’mon, out with it, Naoto,”

“Well, we usually spend every birthday together, but Rise couldn’t avoid being away this year,” said Naoto, head tilted and deep in thought, “Sometimes we shop together or she gives me ideas ahead of time, but I guess this year I’m at a loss at what to get for her birthday…”

“Her birthday’s this Saturday, right?” Yukiko pulled out her phone to check the calendar. Although they couldn’t make it to everyone’s birthdays, at least showing they remembered could go a long way.

“Yes, that’s correct,” Naoto said, “She’ll be performing in Australia for her birthday too, but I doubt anything can be delivered in time…”

Chie and Yukiko thought on it for a moment. They didn’t have to think about it all that hard, but Naoto appreciated the effort anyway. Holding a finger up, Chie said, “How about flowers?”

“Or a stuffed animal!” Yukiko exclaimed.

“A stuffed animal? What is she, five?” Chie lowered her eyes with a sigh.

“Never underestimate the power of a cute cuddly friend, Chie,” Yukiko smiled innocently, “In fact, it’d be a good idea. She’d have something from Naoto-kun to hold onto while she’s still touring!”

Chie and Naoto hadn’t thought about that sentiment. The last time Naoto ever got Rise a stuffed animal was when they were still in high school. They still had it lying around as decoration somewhere in the apartment, “That… That isn’t a bad idea,” Naoto stared at the her friend wide-eyed, “Both of them actually. I can look into local stores where she’s performing and have them deliver it to her room.”

“Naoto-kun’s pretty fired up about this. It’s so sweet.” Yukiko smiled.

“Still, you wanna walk around and do some window shopping? Get ideas?” Chie suggested.

“Sure, we can do that before I get back to work,” Naoto nodded, “I should shower and pack some spare clothes for the station first. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, go ahead. We’ll wait up,” the brunette waved as Naoto slipped out of the room.

This was perfect. Rise, contrary to popular belief, wasn’t all about big, crazy, or flashy presents. The small, thoughtful, things made it for her. So maybe she should include a note with the gift? But what would it say?

The idol told her time and time again a gift wasn’t necessary, but Naoto refused to let her birthday pass into obscurity. Hundreds of fans would be celebrating with Risette this Saturday, but they’d be stealing the very time Rise’s loved ones wished to have with her. Naoto vowed to make up for all the years Rise never had a proper birthday because of her parents, and she wouldn’t be stopped, not even now from miles away. As promised, each birthday had to be special and this Saturday wouldn’t be any different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took longer than usual. I've been dealing with work, an essay, and been tackling a writing commission all at the same time. So I guess this would be a good time to mention that I do have commissions open and the info is in my profile! I hope you enjoyed this guys, even though there's not too much NaoRise going on. Naoto finally gets some sleep and Rise will be back in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suspect is brought in and he sheds more light on the true culprit.

**The same night...**

Naoto shut the interrogation room door and briefly shielded her eyes from the flood of bright light. The door locked with an audible click and her partner stood guard in front of it. His hands folded neatly over his front, feet shoulder width apart, and prepared to spring to action at a moment’s notice. 

Others warily observed as well at the other side of the two-way mirror. 

The detective didn’t bother pulling up a chair and instead pushed it aside. She always made her interrogations quick, and painless, if they cooperated. Not to mention the discomfort it would bring to sit down wearing the police vest, having the ends of the material digging into her hips and thighs. The chief required everyone to wear the level II vests as a precaution, but since they’ve gotten back, they hardly had the time to decompress. Naoto tucked her thumbs beneath the vest and pulled it outwards to let out some air, feeling the sweat clinging to her dress shirt. 

She spared a weary glance at the suspect waiting at the table. This guy was keeping her from answering the phone buzzing incessantly in her pocket—a call likely from Rise. Painfully, Naoto let the phone continue to ring rather than shatter her girlfriend’s heart with a declined call. She addressed the man before her, “Murata-san, thank you for cooperating with the police so far.” 

He sat there at the other side of the table, uncuffed, and nervously scratching from one side to the other at an unkempt stubble, “It’s no problem, officer…”

“You’re here because you’re the only man in Kofu who doesn’t have full accountability of his firearms,” said Naoto, “It’s a bad time for that, I’m sure you know.”

“I ain’t the Yamanashi Killer,” he looked away and clasped his hands together tightly. It didn’t take a keen eye to see his anxiety.

Murata was already on the suspect list for having contact with each of the women that fell victim to the murders. A mailman such as himself would have a broad route and it conveniently encompassed each victims’ residences. But accounts of his character, his interest in these women according to family members, was what caught Naoto’s eye. 

The Yamanashi Killer, as Naoto and Tanaka concluded, was a man that ultimately despised women. Nor did he have a family or a strong connection with those that raised him. Due to the nature of the case being a gun crime, coupled with well-timed kidnappings, Naoto assumed the killer to be a hunter rather than a sport shooter. He knew how to blend in and knew how to track those that caught his fancy.

Because of this, she clearly saw this wasn’t their guy. Whatever flirtatious advances Murata gave the women that died, they were not hostile in nature. And it seemed to be an issue for him and his wife to hash out on their own when the time came. Despite the attitude, he stood as a rather respectful and thoughtful man. His marriage was relatively healthy, as well as his relationship with his children. He comforted them in the face of policemen forcing their way into his home. Most of all, he didn’t hesitate to unlock his gun safe for them, despite knowing he had a firearm missing. 

“I’m not implying you killed anyone. Just tell me what you did with your weapon to clear any suspicions towards your name.”

Murata hesitated and sweat beaded his forehead. It was a gray line between hesitating over the nature of his missing weapon or the worries associated with the punishment that would follow. He sighed, “I let someone borrow it.”

“Who did you lend it to?” asked Naoto. She braced her hands on the edges of the table, “Speak up.”

Murata slumped over the table, hands folded behind his neck, “It’s… I dunno, I can’t…” 

“I can’t let you go a free man unless you tell me,” said Naoto, lowering her eyes. She tried to sound as sympathetic and as comforting as she could, “Do yourself a favor and come clean.”

A brief silence washed over them before he finally answered, “I gave it to Washi Katsura.”

Both Naoto and Tanaka spared a glance at one another from across the room, “The maintenance worker? We’ve been looking into him as well. Or been trying to,” Naoto mumbled, a hand coming to rest beneath her chin, “Why did you loan the firearm to him? Was it hunting related?”

“Yeah, we’re in a hunting club with a few others here in Kofu,” he said, “Katsura-san said he wanted to look into a piece of land outside the prefecture, but said he busted a part of his gun.” 

“How in the world did he manage to do that?” asked Naoto, “It sounds like a rather far-fetched excuse to me.”

“I have no idea how. I assumed it was from a lot of wear and tear. It’s not common but it happens,” Murata shrugged, “Just said he couldn’t replace the part yet. So I lent it to him for some cash.”

“Hunting season ended about two months ago and won’t start until at least November,” said Naoto crossing her arms. 

Murata held his arms up to his sides, “All I know is the guy’s pretty passionate about huntin’. Always scouts for burrows and trails in the summer so we can visit ‘em later in the fall. I gotta say, it does help quite a bit.”

_ Still, there’s not much reason to bring out a gun unless he’s hoping to hunt game off season,  _ Naoto thought. She kept in mind the possibility that Katsura executed his victims outside the prefecture. The middle of the woods would likely be the most discreet method, given there hadn’t been any report of gunfire in the city since the murders started. The detective then peered at the glass behind her, speaking to the officers at the other side, “Hey, was anyone able to get into Katsura’s home?”

A brief silence followed with a click as the intercom came to life with a garbled voice,  _ “No ma’am. Washi Katsura was not home to give us access to his safes.” _

“Yeah, like I said he’s outta town.”

“Any idea where or how long?”

“No… sorry,” the man at question sighed and leaned his head down, “The guys and I don’t tend to ask questions when it comes to him.”

“Is he typically a hard man to interact with?” 

“I guess so. He’s not too big on talking unless it’s politics, about huntin’ sika deer, or whatever,” said Murata, looking up at the detective and hoping some eye contact would earn him some forgiveness for his earlier hesitation, “Don’t know if you’ve seen him, but he’s a burly dude. Pretty scary if you ask me.”

“I haven’t, but I’ll take your word for it,” Naoto shifted her weight to one leg. It seemed like a relatively odd question, but she asked anyway, “One more thing, Murata-san. Has he ever said anything that may have implied he hated women?”

“Uh, let me see…” The mailman crossed his arms, his brows furrowing trying to remember any time he may have socialized with the guy. From hunting trips, to club meetings, and even nights out drinking, he reached back as far as possible. Then he scratched the side of his face again, “Actually now that you mention it, I think so. He’s not the greatest gentleman… nor does he think very highly of them from the stuff I’ve seen.”

“What ‘stuff’ exactly? Misogynistic comments? Assault or harassment?”

“He just… pushes ‘em and picks fights with their boyfriends or husbands.” 

“Well that fits the arrests he has on record,” said Tanaka by the door.

_ Yes, it does _ , thought Naoto. She gestured with a hand and began to pace back and forth, absorbing the information, “Go on.”

“It’s usually when he’s drunk, but he calls a lot of them whores and leeches, the reason why men suffer in the world,” said Murata, his voice shaking. The discomfort he felt was nearly contagious to Naoto, “It’s so fucking extreme, sometimes it gets to the point I just gotta leave.”

“I wonder why that’s so?” asked Naoto, more to herself than anyone in the room. She didn’t expect Murata to have an answer to Katsura’s extreme hatred towards women. He hardly seemed to know him.

“Beats me… could be a lot of things. I’m sorry. I truly am.” Murata genuinely felt useless at this point, wondering if this affected him in any way, “Listen I’m scared for my wife, too. I don’t want anything to happen to her, especially since she fits the descriptions I heard on the news....”

“No, I think you’ve given me something to think about,” Naoto pulled at the front of her vest again, “We’ll make sure to keep a close eye around your neighborhood. I won’t let any harm fall to your wife. So long as you do your best to keep her safe, too.” 

Murata let out a sigh, “Thank you, detective.”

“We all have something we want to protect, isn’t that right?” She spared a smile that put him at ease. Even Tanaka couldn’t help but let a small one tug at the corner of his lip.

She felt it was time to bring this to a close and get out. He needed to go back to his family and get some rest, “Can you give me the numbers of your club members? I’d like to see what they have to say about Katsura-san.”

“I didn’t get to bring my phone during the rush, but I can get it for you tonight,” he nodded, “That is, if I’m free to go…?”

“Of course, you’re free to go, Murata-san. Someone will show you out soon, just don’t forget about those numbers.”

“What about my gun?”

_ You’re likely going to have your license revoke _ , the detective thought. 

“Don’t worry about that for now. If he returns, please report to us immediately,” said Naoto, turning to leave, “Thanks again for your time, Murata-san.”

She heard him groan in response, “Yeah…” 

Naoto left him to think over what they just discussed. She understood his dismay. It was time consuming to gain a license in Japan, but at the same time he acted irresponsibly. Under law, the owner and the owner only should be using the firearm. Not even their most cherished loved ones could have access to the safe key or even know where they kept the key. She’d be surprised if he managed to keep his license after this. 

She gave Tanaka a well communicated nod and they exited the interrogation room and stepped into the starkly dimmer room, “He's innocent,” Naoto told the chief, rubbing her eyes to at the sudden change of lighting, “I’m done with him, so he’s all yours.”

“Alright. We'll have him home after some paperwork,” Chief Saito waved and an officer took their place in the interrogation room, “Got what you wanted?”

The detective hummed thoughtfully, “We're getting closer. I'll have to check on something before calling it on Katsura.”

“That sounds fine. Give me a call if you find anything groundbreaking,” The chief shook her hand, as well as Tanaka’s, “Thank you for the hard work, you two.”

“No prob chief.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Chief Saito.” Naoto returned the shake with a firm, practiced grasp, and left the dark room. 

“You think it's the maintenance guy?” he asked, trailing behind her.

Like the mailman, Katsura had access to the apartments each victim resided in. According to significant others, landlords, and family members of the women, he had done repairs for them several times. If anything, he had even closer interactions with the families—a glimpse into their homes, their lives, and even their arguments. He could decide who he hated most and who he’d target next out of a large pool.

“I’m almost sure of it,” she said, pulling apart the velcro that held her vest together. It came as a relief to finally have it off and she slung the body armor over her shoulder, “I have an idea and maybe it'll shed some light.”

“I'll stick around. I'm pretty curious what you have in mind,” Tanaka said with a grin.

“Won’t your wife be rather cross if you come home late?” Naoto chuckled, reaching for the office doorknob.

“Ah, no worries. I’ll just give her a call. Let her know to go ahead and tuck the girls in for me,” Tanaka reached for the phone in his suit pocket, but words escaped his mouth as Naoto pushed open the door, “What... the fuck?”

Naoto’s office appeared as though a raging bull had charged through. Papers laid scattered along the floor and around Naoto’s desk, with every drawer ripped out and thrown across the entirety of the room. The display case, holding precious pictures of her team, both old and new, as well as awards, was broken open. 

Shattered glass lined the floor behind the desk and reflected a kaleidoscope of light. A humid draft blew into the room from the broken window, making the curtains and blinds sway slightly. Everything seemed to have been vandalized with clear, conscious thought. Nothing was stolen.

Naoto dropped her police vest and rushed over to the window. Glass crunched beneath her feet as she leaned to look out into the darkness. No one was out there. Only the sight of unused police cars sitting in the motorpool.

When she looked down at the window sill, lifted open despite being shattered to bits, she could only assume whoever did this came through the door and left through the window. Even the direction of glass on the ground outside served as a valid clue. All of this and no one heard a thing? 

“Hey, Naoto…” she heard Tanaka call out behind her. He waited for her to turn before giving her a folded note, “This was on your desk.”

Unfolding the piece of paper, Naoto read the harshly scribbled words:

_ Your dumbass police made it so easy to get in, Shirogane. I know your secret you dyke detective. I’m gonna rip that pretty little idol away from you the first chance I get. Happy hunting… I’ll see you out there. _

Heat rose to the detective’s chest, boiling until her mouth dried into sandpaper. Naoto leaned over the desk, eyes shifting to the picture frame she always kept so close. Rise’s photograph laid flat on the surface, shattered into a million pieces like a taunt. 

He had been watching her, likely for the past few days now—enough to know about her and Rise, and enough to know when to enter the police station. Naoto felt like a fool for brushing off the feeling of eyes on her back throughout the week. He was just here yet slipped away so easily. 

That in itself, was unacceptable by the station’s standards and her own.

Naoto slammed her hands on the desk and ignored the ache that rattled her joints, screaming for everyone on the night staff to hear, “Dammit, does anyone have fucking eyes around here?! I want surveillance footage right now!”

* * *

 

Rise sighed as she peered down from the mirror. The call log on her phone was lined with Naoto’s name for outgoing calls, all colored in red. She felt so needy, so helpless to thought she possibly got in the way of her work. With the time so late at night, Rise’s mind began to assume the worst.

What if something happened during the assignment she mentioned? Should she call again? Maybe text her instead? But what if it causes Naoto more trouble, if she  _ was _ in trouble? Did she even want to talk so late at night?

Those were all questions that ran through Rise’s mind ever since she blew Naoto’s cover a year ago. Sure, Naoto still caught the suspect at the time, but with greater difficulty than necessary. She was even as kind as to assure Rise that it wasn’t her fault. Only her own for not turning her ringer off. 

But it’s a killer this time. So what if?

After spitting out a mouthful of toothpaste and wiping her mouth, the idol stared at her phone and eventually her fingers curled back. With a loud sigh, she washed off her toothbrush and turned off her phone. She stared into the bathroom mirror, “God, I need sleep.”

Turning off the bathroom light, Rise shuffled over to the bed, crashing down into the sheets. As much as she hated it, she couldn’t stay up hoping for a call, especially with practice and an interview the next day. They’d have plenty of time to talk, Rise told herself time and time again. One missed day wouldn’t kill her. It never did.

Once the lights were dimmed, Rise drifted off to sleep in a matter of minutes. Eventually, the bright light of her phone screen woke her up, but she fell back asleep. It happened again, pulling her further out of sleep. Then the light came again, and this time she felt a gentle buzzing rippling across the bed. This time, Rise immediately reached out and accepted the incoming video call, “N…Naoto?”

She shielded her eyes at the sudden burst of bright light once their call connected. From the familiar wallpapers and frames hung on the walls, it seemed like Naoto was at home.

_ “Rise are you alright?”  _ asked Naoto, her voice raised slightly. She looked like a disheveled mess with her hair everywhere, shirt wrinkled, and tie pulled loose.

Still in daze, Rise couldn’t comprehend her concern, “Yeah… why wouldn’t I be?”

_ “Oh thank goodness,” _ Naoto sighed. She leaned back in her chair so hard it creaked,  _ “I tried calling you twice on the way home. I thought something may have happened...” _

Naoto’s voice sounded different from her usual concern when Rise didn’t pick up the phone. This one was urgent, dire even. It sent her upright, fully awake, “Naoto, what’s going on? You’re not making any sense.”

_ “Something happened, but please just don’t panic, alright?” _ the detective held a hand out towards the camera, as if explaining to her in person. 

She talked so quickly, that’s how Rise knew she was on edge, “Okay, I won’t.” Rise clutched a handful of sheets.

_ “The killer broke into my office and tore everything apart.” _

Rise felt her stomach drop. She straightened up more, back now against the bed’s headboard, “W—What? Are you alright? You’re not hurt?”

_ “I’m fine, just a little shaken... I wasn’t there when it happened,”  _ Naoto shifted her eyes to the side. She stuttered,  _ “Are… are your doors double locked?” _

Rise got up and checked her door, knowing it would put Naoto’s worries to rest. She even gave the doorknob a good twist and tug for extra reassurance, “Yeah, it is. I have you to thank for this habit,” she smiled, “How about you? Are you okay alone?”

This earned a weary smile from the detective,  _ “Good…” _ she said,  _ “And I’m not alone. I’m actually glad Chie and Yukiko-san are here.” _

“Do they know?” Rise asked, returning to her bed and sitting at its edge.

_ “No, they were asleep when I came home, but I’ll tell them in the morning,” _ Naoto replied, taking the time to set the phone against a stack of books on her desk,  _ “There’s a squad car keeping watch outside so we’re safe. Safer than the station at least.” _

Rise worried a little less knowing the apartment complex was safe. Though she had no doubts Naoto made sure no one followed her, “What did he do to your office? Like… no one saw him come in?”

_ “He chose a convenient time to come in, just after most officers went home. We weren’t able to see his face in the cameras, nor the car that drove off, but it’s clear he just wanted to trash my office,”  _ Naoto paused before saying,  _ “He… also left a note. Threatening you. Saying he’ll take you away from me.” _

That’s why she was on edge. Rise looked up at the mirror across her bed. She saw her reflection sitting like a passive, watchful shadow on the other side. Uneasiness spread through her along with a chill as she checked to her left and right in the reflection, paranoid now someone could worm their way into her room. It wasn’t possible, though.

“Let’s take a deep breath here,” Rise paused to get her heart rate under control.

_ “But—” _

“He’s trying to get under your skin, Naoto. Come on… you know you’re more rational than this.”

_ “I’m never rational when it comes to you,” _

Rise smiled and chuckled, “Oh stop that.”

_ “It’s true.”  _

“Concentrate. Let’s think here alright?” said Rise, “The killer is in Kofu and there’s no possible way he can make it to Australia, let alone find me.”

_ “Yeah… you’re right,” _ said Naoto, taking a deep breath,  _ “You’re as safe as can be.” _

“Mhm,” Rise nodded, seeing Naoto fidget less and less, “Do you know who it is now? How did that thing go earlier?”

_ “The interrogation went well, and it shed a lot of light. I’m pretty sure I know who it is,”  _ Naoto explained, her voice now completely back to its normal tone and tempo,  _ “Only thing is he’s supposedly out of town. But if he was, then why bother stopping by the station just to prove a point?” _

“It sounds like he’s getting cocky and toying with you…” said Rise with a frown, “He’s not going to try to kill you, will he?”

_ “No, I’m not his type. He’s rather picky with who he chooses,”  _ although Naoto’s words meant to be comforting, it came along as more analytical.

“Naoto…” Rise chastised with outright displeasure.

_ “Uh, I mean I’ll be careful. As usual,”  _ she said, rubbing the back of her head,  _ “Though I’m not even sure I can sleep tonight after what happened...” _

“Wake up Chie and Yukiko. I’m sure they’d be happy to crawl into bed with you,” said Rise with a wink, “I’m willing to let you share a bed with someone else besides me. Just this once.” She wanted to at least relieve some of the tension, but it didn't seem like Naoto was having it.

_ “I’ll pass.” _

“Good. That was a test,” Rise laughed, sliding back down into the sheets. 

She yawned and Naoto began unbuttoning her shirt,  _ “I shouldn’t keep you up any longer, honey. Thank you for talking to me.” _

“Hang on, babe,”

_ “Hm?” _

“Remember when you were in the academy?”

_ “Yes, I doubt I can forget those ten months of hell.” _

“Well, remember when you guys got your phones back and we would keep the video call on all night sometimes?”

_ “Do you want to do that?” _

“Why not? It was always… nice. And I don’t want you to feel alone tonight,” said Rise. She blushed at the nostalgia it brought—late nights speaking, falling asleep in front of the camera, and checking how many hours the call had been running in the morning. Sometimes it was like a contest to see how many times they could break their record. Maybe it was lame to others, but for a while it was their thing.

At the same time, it was an excuse for them to spend every minute possible together. And if burning her phone’s battery life helped Naoto through the academy, Rise was happy to have done it, “I know it’ll help you sleep, come on.”

A pause was followed by a smile,  _ “Sure, why not?” _ Naoto stood up and tossed her shirt aside. The lighting behind Naoto’s back cast a secondary shadow, defining the abs she’d worked quite hard for.  

Rise held back a comment, instead admiring silently as her girlfriend backed away.

_ “I’ll be right back.” _

The shower ran in the background from what Rise could hear, so she entertained herself with a phone game as she waited. Soon, Naoto emerged in a clean t-shirt and shorts and crawled into bed. Rise saw her slide her .38 special onto the end table, something she wouldn’t give her a hard time on, given the situation. Plugging the phone into its charger and creating an elaborate set up on the bed so the phone wouldn’t fall, Naoto finally settled down. 

“Are you doing alright?” 

_ “Hm?” _ Naoto looked up at Rise, who still looked concerned,  _ “For right now I am, especially with you here now... I think this is actually really good.” _

Rise smiled warmly, “Good, I’m glad,” she expected Naoto’s head would be filled with thoughts about the case. Rise didn’t want to startle her too much, so she decided to see if she could take the detective’s mind off of what happened. “How’s Muku?”

_ “Muku? He’s been alright with Chie and Yukiko.” _

“I meant with you.”

_ “Oh! Uh.. he’s a good dog. He ate my take out this morning though.” _ Naoto ran a hand through her damp hair,  _ “Chie says he loves me.” _

“Aw, what a secret admirer!” Rise smiled as she looked at her lover through the screen. She couldn’t help herself with her giggling. What they were doing was so sweet, so nostalgic that her heart might burst.

_ “I wouldn’t call it that,” _ Naoto looked away,  _ “But he’s very cute. I don’t think I’d mind a dog in the future.” _

“Oh yeah?”

_ “Yeah, I really mean it,” _ the detective blushed.

“We’ll see,” said Rise, picking up her phone. 

Naoto noticed the bouncing of Rise’s camera,  _ “What’s going on?” _

“Going to the bathroom,” Rise responded, the lights of the spacious bathroom lighting up as if on cue. The idol rested her phone on one of the small potted plants on the countertop, giving Naoto a full look at her top half. 

_ “Oh?”  _ Naoto lifted a brow with intrigue.

“No, you pervert. Just going to do some pre-bedtime rituals, you know that. I was just too tired earlier.”

Naoto noticed Rise squeeze some foreign product into her hand before applying it to her face in slow circles. Rise was right. She always did this stuff before bed, and although Naoto argued that the products weren’t needed, she enjoyed nuzzling into the softness of Rise’s face the very next morning. 

“ _ So _ ,” Naoto stared at the ceiling, her arms resting behind her head, “ _ How are you enjoying your trip so far? Be honest. _ ” The detective realized that they hadn’t talked much about her tour, how things were for  _ her _ , and she felt a sharp wave of guilt for being so neglectful.

It warmed Naoto’s heart to see how one thoughtful question brought out such radiance. 

“Honestly, it’s been fun. I really, really think you’d like it in Australia. I am a bit nervous, though…” Rise trailed off as she finished applying a thin layer of product on her face. It left a sheen that glowed with the light.

“ _ Why’s that? _ ” Naoto asked,  _ “It’s not like you.”  _

“I don’t know. Usually I’m not for a concert like this—not in a long, long time,” said Rise, resting her back against the edge of the counter, “Now I can’t stop thinking,  _ what if they don’t like my voice,  _ or  _ what if the crowd’s different from the ones in Japan, _ you know?” After enough time had passed, she turned the sink’s handle and began to wash off her face. Drying it, she felt as though the water drain any and all energy from her body.

Shifting to her side, Naoto faced Rise with honesty brimming in her voice, “ _ I know they will. They have no reason not to love that blessed voice of yours. And… I understand what you mean about the crowds. Just remember to be your true self, like you’ve promised, and they’ll absolutely love you…”  _ Naoto paused to let Rise pick up her phone, “ _ It was the same for me when I fell in love with you. It’ll be no different for them.” _

Hearing all that made Rise feel like she was being confessed to all over again. Like that day, it stole words from her mouth until all she could manage was,  _ “ _ Naoto...”

“ _ Yes, Rise?” _

She forced herself to grasp at more words to say, “Baby… thank you.”

“ _ I didn’t say much...” _ Naoto’s face flushed once more. 

In fact, she could go on forever, whether to a stranger or Rise herself, praising her for everything she worked so hard for ever since she took her career into her own hands. She could go on forever about how much she loved her, how much she loved the cute high schooler she started dating, and how much she loved the stunning woman she grew into. 

“I think what you said was more than enough for me. I’m really starting to feel better, all thanks to you. Again.”

“ _ Rise, I’m always here for you. We may be thousands of miles away, but that won’t stop me from being by your side.”  _ She watched the flustered smile that grew on Rise’s face and captured the moment with a screenshot before she could notice.

“Come on, you’re embarrassing me…” Rise tilted the camera away as she turned off the bathroom lights. The usual shuffle as she got into bed overtook the mic but eventually it settled. Her eyes were hazy by now.

_ “You should get some sleep,” _

“No, I still want to talk to you…” Rise mumbled, peering cutely over the blanket that covered the lower half of her face.

_ Can’t say I didn’t try _ , Naoto thought, adjusting herself against the pillow, “What would you like to talk about then?” she knew she got her head positioned just right when she felt her shoulders simply let loose.

Only silence followed, though.

_ “Honey?” _ Naoto shot up on one elbow.

Then light snoring.

_ “Oh...”  _ she paused and then chuckled.  _ Time to go to bed as well, I suppose _ , thought Naoto. She looked up at Rise through the screen, momentarily agitated by the glass between them. But then she started fidgeting in her sleep, lips parting to whisper her name and erase all thought from Naoto’s mind. 

She did as she always had, telling Rise that she loved her, and wishing her a good night and pleasant dreams. Asleep or awake, from far away or at home after a long day, Naoto always had to tell her. Afterwards, the fidgeting stopped, and Rise settled into a contented sleep.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs a bit of an escape.

**Thursday, May 29th**

**(Three Days Remaining)**

The screen encompassed the entirety of the back wall, overlooked by rows of seats that were filled to capacity. It played a thirty-five second introduction of the once eccentric Japanese popstar. The first half featured her younger days, scantily dressed and advertising weight loss products. From her spot behind the curtains, Rise’s mouth tugged into a grimace. She wanted to run out onto the stage right now–launch herself through the displays and eject herself into the far less merciful, but far less humanly populated shadow world. 

It didn’t matter if the entire audience would witness her disappear into a gigantic screen, likely sparking an international crisis. Anything would be better than watching this. Her voice of the past, as it boomed through the audience, sounded like nails on a chalkboard to Rise. Her face, her demeanor, god it was fake. So terribly fake.

Rise calmed herself when the old Risette transitioned to the new one–the genuine one, or rather as genuine as it could get to the real Rise Kujikawa. On the video, she stomped out powerful dance numbers and dressed in black, replaced with an air of confidence and an adult maturity. The child was dead, gone, and reborn into a woman that took charge of herself, from her new music, her style, and her life. 

That confidence was the very same she gathered as she readied herself to walk out onto the stage. 

“They’re about to call us on kiddo,” Kaori said next to her, fixing up her blouse.

“Ready?” Rise tucked her hair back and smoothed her skinny jeans.

“Ready.”

They gave each other a thumbs up as the host beyond the curtains shouted at the top of his lungs, “Please give a warm welcome to Rise Kujikawa!”

Rise and Kaori stepped out into the light, waving as people applauded. They put on their best smiles as they made their way to the seats at center stage. The positive energy around them spread to Rise like a contagion and she couldn’t help but place a hand over her mouth and laugh, “(Wow, I feel so welcomed!)” She said and continued to wave, “(Hello everyone!)”

Kaori leaned forward to the host and whispered in English, “She’s feeling the love, Pete.”

He only answered with a wide smile that wrinkled the corners of his eyes. Once everything settled, Peter looked at Rise and said, “Ohayo gozaimasu, Risette! Unfortunately that’s the extent of my Japanese,” he chuckled, “How are you doing? Still jet lagged?”

The idol listened intently as Kaori translated, quickly as her job entailed. Then she replied, “(Good morning, I’m doing great. I admit I’m still a little tired from the ride, but I’m hoping that’ll change in a few more days.)”

“So what have you been up to since you’ve landed in Australia? What do you think of it here?” Peter brushed back a bundle of curly blonde hair. He regarded her with a soft gaze, but Rise knew from years in entertainment that his eyes held a hidden cynicism. A hidden agenda. 

Often the kindest so-called “patron” of entertainers sought to exploit the most. So she made it her goal to humor him as little as possible this morning. And like always, she braced for questions about her personal life, and questions likely about Naoto.

“(It’s very hot, but I’ll be honest–I wasn’t expecting it to be as pretty as it is! I’ve had the chance to do some sightseeing, but it’s been hectic prepping for the concert.)”

He shifted in his seat and asked in turn, “Speaking of the concert, why’d you decide to have it on your birthday of all things? If I were you, I’d only be here for vacation rather than business.”

“(Well, the summer’s always the busiest, but funnest time of the year. I thought why not treat it like a vacation and birthday present to myself?)” she replied. 

It wasn’t entirely true. She initially planned for a March through May, but changed it because she didn’t want to miss Naoto’s birthday. It was the detective who told her not to trouble herself with pushing the tour even further back, that she’d just go with her. Then the murders started, botching those plans to tour together. 

And if she couldn’t make it in time to join Rise on the tour in the coming months, Rise foresaw Naoto putting in extensive paid vacation time. So extensive the station would never recognize the detective when she came back.

“What kind of things do you have in store for your Aussie fans?”

Rise looked up, thinking of an appropriate response that wouldn’t reveal too much of the show. “(I can’t say much, but... lots and lots of lights and effects and plenty of dancing that’ll get any passive bystander’s heart pumping!)” She said, amused by the intrigued sounds the audience let out as Kaori translated, “(We’ve been working hard on making it quite a sight to see so I hope everyone enjoys it!)”

Then Kaori suppressed a frown when Peter pressed on. “Actually, it seems like everyone’s been reeling about the photo on your fan site. Have you seen it yet?” A sly smile spread on his sun freckled face. 

“(He’s asking if you’ve seen the photo of you and Naoto. Be careful…” Kaori whispered, cupping her hands over Rise’s ear.

Deciding to play along and play dumb, Rise just shook her head. She was curious, as always, where the probing into her love life will go. 

The host held his hand up to the screen and shouted, “Show the audience the picture!”

Squeals filled the entire studio, so loud Rise could feel her eardrum resisting the need to rupture and burst.

“Oh my god!”

“I can’t believe my eyes is this for real?!”

“They’re so cute!”

Rise didn’t need translations to have an idea of what they were saying. Positive responses had a far lighter energy than negative ones, but were equally as overwhelming. It transcended spoken language. Rise turned over to face the screen behind them and there it was, the picture of them both kissing at the airport. Being on such an enlarged screen, it had a slightly blurry quality to it, but the resemblance was undeniable to most. Strangely, the dark hair and worn flat cap the detective wore brought her comfort.

Peter said as Rise examined the photo with faux curiosity, “There’s been a huge rumor about you two since your Sapphire album. Do you have anything to say to clear the confusion?”

Kaori cupped a hand over her ear again, “(He’s asking if you have anything to say about you and Naoto...)”

Of course he is, Rise thought. She tried not to roll her eyes. Questions about her and Naoto were the norm these days. If it weren’t fans on the street approaching them, it was hosts like Peter. By now, Rise had the gall to deal with their curiosity and replied, “(Oh yeah, I’ve actually seen this a few days ago.)” The idol put a hand under her chin, underhandedly imitating her girlfriend’s thinking face, “(That picture has an uncanny resemblance to us, but no way was it us!)”

“So you’re saying you didn’t kiss the Detective Prince?”

“(Nah, no way would I kiss that jerk,)” Rise laughed as soon as Kaori translated, thankful she had experience with acting. “(I’m pretty sure Naoto-kun was working when I boarded my flight that day, so we couldn’t have been in the same place either way.)”

The host raised a brow, placing his arm on the chair as he leaned in, “Absolutely sure there’s nothing going on? What exactly  _ is _ your relationship with her?”

“(Oh, I’m sure. She’s a real big ass and has a one-track brain, but she’s been my best friend since high school and stuck with me through some tough times...)” Even extensive experience with acting couldn’t control the involuntary blush that crossed her face talking about Naoto. “(T–That fact I won’t deny.)”

Fits of laughter came from the audience when Kaori didn’t bother to censor Rise’s language.

Peter detected Rise’s stutter though and gave her an ‘I don’t believe your bullshit’ look. It was a look that lasted far too long before he accepted her claim and said, “Okay, I suppose that’s one war over,” he laughed, “You said she was at work right? Just outta curiosity, how’s that case going? I read up on it and awful doesn’t even begin to describe it.”

Rise shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her stomach churned as she wondered what Naoto would be getting into today. Right now she would still be sleeping, but what about when night comes back to blanket Kofu in the darkness? The darkness the Yamanashi Killer seemed to favor so much? Clasping her hands together, Rise kept in mind the unspoken confidentiality between herself and Naoto when it pertained to her work. Just because Naoto told her the details, did not mean she had full disclosure to speak to anyone else about it.

“(I don’t know too much, but… last time we spoke she said she made some decent progress,)” Rise said, “(It’s scary to know something like a murderer is so close to home, but... I do think she’s the best detective for this. So everyone out there, give her your support okay?)”

As soon as Kaori translated, there was a low applause and sympathetic nods from the audience. Rise could genuinely feel the impact those murders had on their consciousness. Not that they could do much to help, but support always went a long way. 

“Both her and the families affected have our support. I hope they catch the killer soon,” Pete nodded and let Rise return a thanks, “If anyone’s curious about the case, we’ve got some articles related to it on our website. And straying away from this, what was it like ever since you took control of your own career?”

“(Although Inoue-san and Mitsue-san have been great to me and did so much to impact my career, I’ve been enjoying the freedom of making my own decisions. It’s been quite liberating and ever since Sapphire, I’ve been so happy to receive so much positive feedback on my new music!)”

There was a glow in Pete’s eyes and Rise could suddenly see that past Naoto, he was genuinely more interested in talking about her music. He slapped a hand on the end of the arm rest and pointed, “Yes! I asked precisely because Sapphire seemed like this turning point for you, Risette. It’s so easy to notice how deep and personal your music has gotten since then. It’s definitely grown along with you!”

The idol beamed at this, her shoulders relaxing now, “(Aw, thanks!)”

“Don’t mention it!” he nodded enthusiastically, “I would  _ love _ to talk more about your new style, but let’s get back to that after a small break, alright?”

Even if Pete was so fired up about her new style, dodging the in-depth questions about her new music eventually became a chore. Fans always speculated what happened to Risette after her extended hiatus. What happened in high school? The years following it? Why the sudden change in tone from the scandalous idol to the iconic woman today? 

Her songs had a recurring theme of love and living life through a carefree lens. Her dances shifted from buoyant choreography that appealed to younger audiences, to sleek, almost sensual movements at times. Power, confidence, sincerity, they were all that mattered. But what Pete seemed to care about most was where all that came from. No one could have so genuinely written lyrics about experiences they’d never even had without the delivery feeling so empty. Rise’s writing had life.

Yeah, much of it was Naoto, but much of it was also from her long recovery after the shadows and the Midnight Channel were so far behind them. Both in which no one could know. 

Soon Rise and Kaori were bidding the audience a farewell, leaving the echo of the stage behind them. They dodged and weaved through crew members before entering the guest dressing room. “You alright after that?” Kaori shut the door, making a beeline for her belongings on top one of the dressers.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” asked Rise, taking a quick sip from her water bottle. All the talking left her mouth as dry as sand. She twisted the cap closed and placed the bottle in her handbag. 

“They were really drilling you back there,” said Kaori, shrugging her tote on one shoulder. She grabbed the keys inside, dangling it on one finger.

“You should know I’m used to it by now,” Rise double checked she had everything. Best not to make an embarrassing trip back for her belongings. “Come on, let’s ditch this place.”

Kaori hardly had time to catch up with the idol. “Won’t argue with that,” she said. They carefully made way through the studio, avoiding as much interaction with the crew as possible. Requests for pictures or autographs, whether for themselves or for family, were only delays for what they’d had planned for the rest of the day. 

Peeking outside the studio doors, all seemed clear, so Rise and Kaori took off in a half-hearted jog to the car parked in the reserved space. Thankfully they didn’t see any cameras pointed their way. Explaining those pictures would prove a far more daunting task than the scandalous ones of Rise and Naoto. The redhead twisted the key in the ignition until the car rumbled to life. 

“Go, go, go!” Rise smacked Kaori softly on the arm, putting on the GPS. The docks by their hotel was their destination.

“Okay, okay! It’s not like we’re being followed!” Kaori shouted, speeding through the unmanned gates. The scrawny black and yellow dividers were luckily locked in an upright position, sparing them of vandalism charges. They hit a speed bump, making them fly in their seats and bruising Rise’s ass. From there, she decided to slow down before their luck ran out and they’d have to deal with a speeding ticket on foreign ground.

“Did you do everything I told you this morning?” asked Rise, finally letting go of the roof handle. 

“Y–Yeah I did, though I don’t know why you can’t just show up to the party. It’d make everyone’s day,”

Sitting back, Rise crossed her arms, “I’m just not feeling a party, you know? I’m sure no one will even care after a few minutes of drinks and music.”

“Mitsue-san’s gonna be pissed.”

“He’ll get over it. After all, I’m the boss.” Rise winked, glancing at the GPS and seeing it’d still be another forty-five minutes until they reached the beach. 

“You gonna be okay alone?”

“Actually, I was wondering if you could come with?” asked Rise, peering out the window and out at the scenery. So many trees and greenery, she thought. It really was beautiful compared to home. Though, in typical fashion, nothing could ever compare to home.

“I’m flattered you’d invite me. Are you sure?”

“Mhm, it’d be a bit scary going alone. I’m sure you’d be bored drifting around at the party.”

“It kind of ruins my plans to score a hot date with an Aussie, but hey,” Kaori shrugged indifferently, turning them smoothly around a corner.

“Don’t let me stop you from getting some then!” She pushed her playfully, taking care not to make her jerk the wheel. In addition to vandalism and a speeding ticket, the last thing they needed was a crash.

“Nah it’s okay. I’ll go,” Kaori entered the freeway and adjusted the GPS mount, “Maybe we’ll meet some hottie on the way over and it’ll all work out.”

“Hoping for a man or a woman?”

“I don’t really care. I’m feeling either right now,” the translator smirked, “Or both.”

“Slut,” Rise jested and stuck out her tongue.

“Takes one to know one...”

“Shut up! That’s so mean!” 

Kaori broke out laughing, glad they were in the car rather than walking somewhere or sitting at a table. It’d sure be a strange sight to see two women bickering in a language no one understood. And being away from Naoto made little difference to the idol. If anything Kaori was like her replacement punching bag to tease and push around playfully whenever she wanted. Kaori took the opportunity while Rise cooled down to turn on the radio, adjusting it to a pop station with songs they’d both recognize.

Soon, a silence fell over them. A comfortable one as they scanned their own passing scenes. Kaori kept to the signs and vehicles of experienced drivers that zipped by, almost too uncomfortably fast. Rise leaned against the window, taking in the harbor and sails bobbing in the distance.

She couldn’t recall the last time she saw so much blue and green. If she had to name something, it’d likely be the countryside in Japan. Maybe Inaba. Fields and farms dominated the countryside she knew, though. Not anything as tropical or as exotic like this. Waking her phone with a push of a button, Rise took a few passing photos. Naoto would still be asleep right now, but waking up to beautiful sights would be better than if she saw nothing at all. 

Naoto was nothing but a groggy, unresponsive mess when Rise said goodbye that morning. The detective only grumbled an “I love you” and “Have a good day” before Rise hung up their call, which lasted nearly nine hours through the night. She hoped their phones wouldn’t suffer for that in the near future. Like the one time Rise’s battery got so hot and overcharged that it inflated like a balloon. Explaining to tech support why her phone was on the verge of exploding was a fun experience.

Rise straightened in her seat as the car slowed. Kaori parked at the entrance of the boardwalk. Doors slammed as they exited the car. Rise shielded her eyes from the sun, looked away from the beach, and at their hotel towering nearby. She waited for Kaori to pop open the trunk and rummage through the small duffel she packed, happy they wouldn’t have to make a trip to the hotel. 

Rise stuffed her purse inside the navy blue duffle and shouldered it, shutting the trunk, “Ready?”

“Let’s do this!” Kaori spun a new set of keys in her hand before taking a grasp of them.

Their steps echoed against the boardwalk as they made way to the harbor. The collection of boats and yachts bobbed to and fro. Flags, some patriotic to their respective countries, others just simple decor, flapped in the wind. Other boats, god forbid they ever met their owners, flew some rather offensive colors.

Rise adjusted herself when they stepped onto the floating dock, almost afraid she’d fall in for a moment. Swimming would be no problem, but shock hazards in the water were what scared her most. She raced ahead to catch up with Kaori, who stopped at a small, one-tiered yacht.

The translator held the gate open and lifted a brow when she saw no one else aboard, “What, no captain?” 

“I  _ am _ the captain, Kaori,” Rise stepped on and inspected the deck, swinging around the cabin to check out the motor at the stern.

Kaori followed along. “Wh–What, what,” she stuttered, “You’re saying you can’t drive a car, but you can drive a boat?”

“Everyone’s got something they’re good at,” Rise rolled her eyes. Driving was a touchy subject for her, though she’d let Kaori complain just this once. She entered the cabin and turned on the engine, looking over the dashboard. Everything checked out fine. “Kao, can you cast off the stern line?”

“The what now?”

“The rope attached to the back of the boat,” Rise pointed, moving at the same time Kaori did to to secure a line from the bow to a mid-post on the dock. She rushed back to the wheel and put the boat on forward drive, turning the wheel over towards the dock. The yacht’s engine groaned as it worked against the water. Its rear hovered out further into the water and Rise made a cutting motion with her hand. “Okay, you can take it off now!”

Kaori detached the line after a moment’s struggle and held onto the rails when Rise took off into the open waters. She hacked when she swallowed some salty water and over the roar of the engines, she could hear Rise let out an unabashed scream. It was one of enjoyment, reveling in the freedom of speed and thrill.

Kaori’s scream, though, was one of terror as she gripped onto the railing until her hands turned white. The spray of ocean water came crashing on deck when they hit a small wave. “Rise? Oh god, I’m really regretting this...” Kaori knelt and clutched to the side as they barreled straight towards a larger wave. She heard a muffled laugh from the cabin as Rise turned the boat hard to starboard side.

Loose objects on deck rolled about as the boat shifted dangerously to one side. “Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…” Her stomach churned and she felt like she was going to defile the ocean with her own bile. Then, as quickly as they had taken off, the boat fell back onto its bottom, touching the water with a hard slap. 

Her stomach settled and the boat settled to cruising speed once they were far from the shore. Far enough from prying eyes and far enough from other boats cruising along Sydney’s shores. Rise eventually stopped the yacht and flipped open the window so Kaori could hear her. “Did you see that? That was a close one!” she giggled, “Wasn’t it fun?”

“Yeah… fun.” Kaori sighed, leaning over the rail and staring down into the deep blue below, “You owe me for this. What if we capsized?”

“I dunno, swim? We’re not that far from the beach,” said Rise with a nonchalant shrug.

“This is  _ way _ too far to swim! I don’t know what the fuck is swimming under us,” Kaori stamped her foot on deck.

“Oh, relax! You’re sounding like Naoto,” Rise rolled her eyes, reaching for the blinds hanging over the windows. “Hang on, I’m going to get changed.”

With another exhausted sigh, Kaori wiped the water off her face and stared out to the terrifyingly open, yet beautiful ocean. Seagulls flew overhead. A few fish swam close to the surface. Looking behind them, they were farther than Rise previously mentioned and the beach goers were nothing but dots scurrying on land. No way would she swim that–she’d rather climb on the boat’s underside and wait for help. She gulped. Now that the terror of Rise nearly flipping them over had passed, a part of her became nervous at the realization they’d be out in open waters all night.

“Why couldn’t it have been something like the bar instead?” Kaori groaned. If Rise went as far as to spend this much money on rentals, she genuinely must have wanted to avoid confrontation.

Soon the idol emerged from the cabin, clad in a black swimsuit and silky white cover-up. She courteously held the door open and said, “Your turn!” 

Looking down at her now soaked outfit, Kaori figured it’d be best to join the swimsuit club. Blue jeans and a business blouse while baking out in the sun just wouldn’t cut it. Pacing over to the cabin door, Kaori held it open momentarily as she narrowed her eyes at Rise. “You better not be gone when I get out of here.”

“Come on, this isn’t some lead-up to a horror movie or cold case show.” Rise laughed, closing the door slowly for her, “I’ll be here.”

The door clicked locked and Rise stretched her arms out, letting the sun touch every inch of exposed skin. She scavenged around for the items she asked to be brought onboard. Pulling up the floorboard in the back, two fishing rods reflected light off the carbon fiber material. A box of hooks, wire, and bait nestled in the compartment next to the rods and Rise sat there cross legged, working on her setup. 

“I didn’t take you for the fishing type when you asked for all this.” said Kaori from the door. Turning to meet the translator, she was dressed in a one piece with a sun hat protecting her face. She had a bottle of sunscreen and applied it on her arms, legs, and face.

“Not really. Just have some fond memories of it,” said Rise. She walked past her and perched herself on the swiveling seat at the front of the bow. “Wanna learn?”

“Sure, but I’m not touching a fish or worm no matter what you say.”

“That’s fine by me. Worms give me the creepy crawlies too.”

“Is it going to be dinner?”

“No, this is just for fun. I have no idea what’s edible and what isn’t,” said Rise, also not as confident about the fishing laws around these parts. “Why do you think I asked for a kitchen onboard too? We’ve got some stuff to make!”

“It better be good then. I’ve heard some horror stories...”

“From Naoto, huh?”

“Yup.”

“I’ll make sure to have a talk with her later,” Rise smirked and prepared her line. She could picture dinner going two ways and she hoped to god it was the good way, or else they’d be stranded and hungry all night. It wasn’t like Aika’s range of delivery stretched as far as Australia, but she’d be damned if it did.

Catch and release. That was it. Not that they got as many bites as Rise would have liked, but Kaori seemed to enjoy learning the trade. She refused to touch the fish, just as she vowed, leaving Rise to wrestle them off the line. They had a few oopsies and one too many of their catches flopping on deck before being carefully placed in the water. With how much Kaori screamed and yelped, it was a wonder they got anything at all.

The gradual change of the air and the breeze brought Rise out of fishing mode, then the touch of cold glass pushed against her cheek made her yelp. The idol jumped and pulled back, seeing Kaori offering a bottle of Sapporo. Condensation dripped from the glass and Rise gladly accepted it. “Thanks Kao.” She finally stood from her perch, the back of her legs peeling off the cushioned seat. 

“Bottled is always better,” the translator popped open the cap and tossed Rise the bottle opener.

“You know it,” Rise said, tapping her bottle against Kaori’s, “Cheers.”

“Cheers, friend.” Kaori took a swig, ending with a sigh, “Oh man, that’s good.”

Taking a seat with her back pressed against the arm rest, and her legs stretched out across the seat, Rise took one sip. The cool, crisp lager seemed to be exactly what she needed after baking so long in the sun. And looking out, it was beginning to set. Light from behind the city skyline cast long shadows on the beach and the earliest of street lights flickered on. 

Even the cabin cast the two women in a cool shade. They couldn’t help but take a picture of the scene before them and a picture together to make the memory last, though a picture could never compare to the real thing.

“Thanks for asking me to come out here… This is so much better than a party,” Kaori whispered, more to herself than Rise. She stared out at the yellows, oranges, and reds painting the sky, awestruck. “You really know how to show a girl a good time.”

Rise chuckled, balancing her bottle from one hand to the other before taking another sip. “Hardly… there’s been so many times I’ve messed up. I’m surprised she sticks around,” she then paused, “S–Sorry you have to listen to me talk about her so much.”

“Mm,” Kaori struggled to swallow her beer as Rise apologized. “Don’t worry about it. I enjoy listening actually,”

“Really? But why?”

“Because I have all the dirt on Rise Kujikawa people would die to get,” the translator pressed her hands to her chest with a smug grin, “I’m kidding though. I just know when you’re away like this, you need someone to talk to. Sometimes this stuff just keeps us sane, you know?”

“It seems like it’d get annoying after a while…”

“Not at all! I may be your translator, but I’m also your friend,” said Kaori, resting her arm over the edge of the boat, “It’s what friends are for.”

With a hum, Rise nodded. A very long silence passed as they appreciated the scenery. The colors combined with the atmosphere was a recipe for thought. “...I think I want to tell them.”

Kaori choked, “Wait what? It wasn’t that fucking talk show host that got under your skin was it?”

“No, no, no,” Rise held out her hands, “That’s not it!”

“Then what is it?”

“I’ve just been thinking… a lot. What Naoto said, what you said, and the fact people have noticed since Sapphire.” 

“Well, yeah, you weren’t real subtle there.”

“I know. I made it with the intention to be myself and talk about everything I love and enjoy most, but only ended up rejecting that very intention whenever I’m approached about it…” Rise smiled sadly, “I’m a real hypocrite for that.”

“You’re not a hypocrite. Just scared and you have a valid reason to be.” 

From lost fans, to controversy over sexuality, all of that would eventually start caving in if Rise ever came out about her relationship. Although chances were, more likely than not, of fans being overall supportive. The deep speculation that fans debated over at every photograph, every word spoken between Naoto and Rise, as well as the rabid support, all pointed in Rise’s favor.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop being scared. It’s going to stay that way until I do something about it,” said Rise. She looked down the opening of her bottle, watching as the pale lager swished around with each roll of her wrist. Almost out. Rise kicked her legs off the seat and went to grab a second bottle. She returned, letting down her hair, “I want a life with Naoto… and we can’t do that hiding like this. It feels like everything is telling me to do it. And to do it very… very soon.”

“No need to rush,” said Kaori with a small smile, “You’ve got plenty of time to think it through.”

“You’re right. But I think I really will do it.” Rise reached for her phone sitting on the end table. Her thumbs tapped across the screen and the soft swoosh of a message being posted filled the space between them. She set the phone back down and motioned with a hand, “Check Twitter.”

Kaori fished for her phone in the small purse hanging around her neck. Swiping the screen, she navigated to Twitter and saw the idol’s recent tweet, “A birthday surprise from you to your fans, huh?” A couple hundred had already liked the tweet in the seconds it’s been posted. “What if you decide to back out? Everyone’s going to be expecting  _ something _ .”

“If that happens, I’ll just announce the single I’ve been working on. I’ve worked through the song–it just needs to be recorded,” said Rise with a shrug.

“Hm, okay... That, at least, is the truth.” Kaori leaned back this time and relaxed her shoulders, “Hey, let’s talk about something lighter this time?”

\-----

Naoto placed a finger on her chin and traced the outline of the Kofu city map. She concentrated through the wind, blowing against the tarp over the broken window. The team was unable to scrounge up clues from the recent break-in, giving maintenance workers the green light to clean everything up. Glass had been picked clean from the carpet and her belongings were taken out of the room, placed in storage until she had the time to take them all home. 

Right now, hammers and drills worked around her as the window was dismantled and the cabinet was taken apart.

By all technicalities, this was her day off–an opportunity to prepare for the next few days of graveyard shift, patrolling the streets at night when the killer seemed most active. She just came to pick up some important documents at the desk, but she couldn’t help but take a moment when she saw the board knocked to its side. 

“Naoto-kun, come on,” said Chie behind her, “You promised you’d go out with us tonight.” She crossed her arms with Yukiko beside her, out of the way of the repairmen buzzing in and out.

“One moment. I didn’t get to do this yesterday and it could help Tanaka-san,” said Naoto as she rustled through the papers tucked beneath her arm. She marched past a guy that got in her way, opening her desk drawer for a few thumbtacks, “Let’s see… Ogawa, Kamae, Usui… now Yajima who’s been reported missing.”

“Holy crap.” Chie’s eyes widened as Naoto stepped back from the board. “Are these where the bodies were left?”

“Yes, with the exception of Yajima. The missing persons report came this morning so this is where she was last known to be,” said Naoto, tapping on the board, “They form a near perfect circle with Katsura’s address at the center of it here…” She took a red marker and circled the suspect’s residence on the map.

“He’s pretty ballsy to dump bodies around the radius of his home.”

“That’s one word for it.” 

“And no one’s found him yet?” Yukiko held her arms, an unpleasant chill running through her.

“Police in multiple surrounding prefectures are doing everything they can to find him. They even went as far as releasing his photo and offering a reward for anyone that’s spotted him.” Naoto looked down, “But…”

“But?”

“I fear Yajima-san may already be dead if he’s out of the prefecture. And there’s nothing we can do unless they find him before he’s killed her. If he has not already.”

“I’m sure with all the police about they’ll find her,” said Yukiko, trying to be optimistic in the midst of two cops that knew the brutality of the field. 

“Well I hope you’re right. It’s in their hands right now, as well as whatever god that may be watching.” Naoto adjusted her hat and sighed. 

She was so tired. Not in the sense of sleepiness or fatigue, but just… tired. This case was draining everything from her and she just wanted it to be over. The detective finished marking where the thumbtacks were and labeled each dot. She then unpinned the map and rolled it up, “I’ll take this to Tanaka-san since he’s patrolling tonight. It’s a good thing he’s stationed around Katsura’s neighborhood.”

“Are we still on? We understand if you’d rather rest at home for the night,” said Chie, trailing behind Naoto as she navigated to Tanaka’s desk.

“We’re still on. I could actually use a drink,” Naoto said. She spotted the junior detective and tapped him on the head with the map. “Hey partner, this is for you.”

“Alright, we’ll wait for you at the car,” said Chie, motioning for Yukiko to come along.

Naoto raised her hand with a wave of recognition, more concerned with what her partner had to say. He already unfolded the piece of paper and read the notes scribbled across the page, “Well you may be right about Katsura after all. Yajima-san though…”

“I know. We both know,” said Naoto, taking a seat on the edge of his desk, “But people will argue it may not be too late.”

“As much as I’d like to think that…” Tanaka tossed the map across his keyboard, “I hate this. I hate this so much.” He leaned over, burying his fingers in his hair. Gray strands flecked his head, something Naoto never noticed before. 

He’s far too young to have those, Naoto thought. Though Rise had joked several times that Naoto was well on her way towards the same fate.

“Me as well. But we’re going to get this.” She placed a hand on his shoulder, “Before his killing spree turns into a serial killing. So I’m going to need you in top form got it?”

“Yeah…” He sat upright, rubbing his face, “I’ll be sure to keep a close watch on this bitch’s house.”

“Thank you for all the work you’ve been doing. I don’t think I’ve said it before.”

Tanaka just nodded and said, “Thank you ma’am.” 

His response came so simply, so unlike the lively partner she knew. The thought crossed her mind to ask what was wrong. Stress, sleep, family life? It could be all three. Instead, Naoto said nothing. She figured he just needed space, time to unwind during what little gap they had to relax. 

“Good luck out there.”

“See ya around boss.”

\--

They swatted away the cigarette smoke blanketing the front of the bar and grill. Chie hacked and Yukiko rubbed her eyes. Naoto, though she was use to it, understood their discomfort. It wasn’t the greatest first impression, but she insisted it was the best place for drinks in the entirety of the city. “It’ll get better in the back,” she said, blinking through the smoke. It actually did get easier to breathe as they reached the back of the sports bar, towards the smoke free areas.

“Game first or food?” asked Naoto over the music and conversation in the background.

“Food of course! I’m starving!” Chie waved them towards the bar. She hopped on a stool and the bartender handed each of them menus.

“She’s been saving her stomach all day for this,” said Yukiko, leaning over to whisper to the detective. 

“Has she now?” Naoto gave a weary breath, knowing the excessive orders that’d soon follow, “Suppose it’s a good thing I can afford it…”

“This place is expensive! Can I really still get three steaks?” Chie flipped her menu towards them, pointing despite them having the same exact menus at their disposal.

“Yes, Chie-san. As many steaks as you would like.”

“You’re going to regret saying that,” Yukiko whispered.

“I know.”

They had to suppress their laughter though when the bartender took their orders and said, “Alright, three steaks for everyone here?”

“Nah, that’s just for me.” Chie grinned, “Throw in something fruity too! I’m in the mood for fruity.”

“What?! Are you serious?” He stepped back.

“She’s not joking. Best to just give her what she wants,” Naoto smirked. “You remember my usual right?”

“O–Of course, you come here so often how can I not?” He scribbled down her order, then Yukiko’s before asking, “Is this all on one?” He lifted a brow when Naoto answered affirmatively, as if to say ‘your funeral.’

Appetizers and drinks came first, in which they all helped themselves. Yukiko, christened the designated driver, just sipped at some hot tea. Naoto on the other hand swirled her glass of whiskey before downing the burning liquor. “Never took you for that type,” said Chie, holding her glass which, in stark contrast, sported bright colors and decor, “With that kind of taste Dojima-san would love to drink with you.”

“Speaking of Dojima-san, how is it working under him?” asked Naoto. She hadn’t seen the grizzly detective in quite some time since her last visit.

“People call her his newest headache,” Yukiko giggled before taking another sophisticated sip of tea. 

“But a good headache,” Chie slammed her hand on the table, “I’m  _ way _ better than his last partner.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you’re an upgrade,” Naoto said, taking a sip. Before Chie could be offended or burst out any louder, she continued, “I mean you did so well when you and I were at the academy. You’ve got talent, Chie-san.”

The fire around the brunette settled and she said, “Why thank you.” She placed an elbow on the table and regarded Yukiko with dream-like eyes, “You know… if it weren’t for  _ moi _ , the Detective Prince would have been thrown out of the Academy.”

“Oh, is that so?” Yukiko’s eyes widened, looking at each woman to her left and right.

Naoto’s glass came down on the table with a loud  _ clink _ , “Hey, hey, I thought we agreed to never talk about that,” she said, on the defensive when it came to exposing embarrassing training stories. And by embarrassing, she meant humiliating. She slumped in her seat and rubbed her flushing face, thankful no one else was around them to take her story into account.

“Yup! Naoto was  _ so _ unathletic she could only pass the running portions of the physical. They threw her into fat camp with the other failures,” said Chie.

“Oh god,” Naoto groaned, refilling her glass. She was going to need it even more now that Chie decided to document her Academy days.

“Fat camp? That sounds quite rude,” said Yukiko, not quite understanding the harsh terms police and military used to single out their own people. 

“Yeah, I suppose it is, but that’s just what they called it,” Chie shrugged, her hands up to her sides.

“It’s supposed to help people get better, but I didn’t get anything other than just being screamed at for being so weak.” Naoto sighed.

Chie tapped the wood to get her attention, “But you know they weren’t being fair to you because you’re a Shirogane!” She deepened her voice to mock a trainer, “Looks like the Detective Prince is just a sheltered little girl! Why don’t you save yourself some trouble and just quit? Go use your privilege to step past us like your folks did!” Chie cleared her throat before resuming, “Like shit man, he was really after you.”

“Yup, that sounds just like him.” Naoto laughed, unbothered by the memory of her trainer at this point. Talking about this didn’t seem so embarrassing now. In fact, shit talking her old trainer felt good, even years after the fact. “He can pretty much kiss my ass at this point.”

“He technically does,” said Chie, “After you got your act together, you just breezed through the rest of the Academy.”

“Now look at you, you’re really strong and everyone at the police station respects you, Naoto-kun,” said Yukiko, genuinely proud. Proud of them both. “Though I can’t see how you fit into this story Chie.”

“Ouch, Yukiko. Who do you think paced her and helped her train during our personal time?” 

Yukiko’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ when she made the connection after so many years, “So that’s why you wouldn’t call me at night sometimes.”

“Mhm.” 

“You know, even after all this time I still can’t thank you enough, Chie-san.” Naoto reached for the wrap sitting between them, still untouched after all this time.

“It’s no biggie! Everyone needs a little help now and then and it’s not like you didn’t help me out once all that physical crap was all said and done,”

Yukiko kissed Chie on the cheek with a lighthearted giggle, “I’m just glad that’s all past us. When you were at the Academy every day felt so slow.”

“Rise felt the same way.” Naoto smiled, quite bittersweetly. “Yukiko-san, I don’t think I’ve ever asked, but what’s your occupation now?”

“Me? I still run the inn, but my mom’s not willing to give it up yet,” she said, “I’m just in a local college, learning to be a veterinarian.”

“Your friendly disposition does make you suitable for working with animals,” said Naoto, “I bet Muku gets top notch care.”

“He does, especially since he’s an old dog now,” said Yukiko, though she instantly turned to Chie and held her hand, “I’m sorry, Chie, I didn’t mean to say it like that.”

“Nah it’s alright. I came to terms with it a while ago,” Chie ran a thumb over Yukiko’s knuckles, reassuring her everything was okay. “Muku’s had a good, long life and he deserves everything we’ve got to give him.”

“Well, he’s certainly still lively,” said Naoto.

“Exactly!” Chie smiled, “Life’s too short to be sad over death. What counts is what we do with our time.”

“You speak true words there,” Naoto said, sighing after yet another round of burning liquor warmed her body. Though she felt her face flushing from the alcohol, she didn’t quite feel the buzz just yet. Not that getting drunk was her aim here. “It can’t be any more relevant than right now.”

They all knew she talked about the case. How the women’s lives were cut so short so suddenly. Though the news praised them for being such wonderful mothers, only their families and the police knew things weren’t always perfect behind closed doors. Because of this, they were picked out, hunted, not even given a chance to turn things around with their loved ones.

No one wanted to speak about it right now though. Instead, they carried on a lighthearted conversation as they ate their fill. Yukiko, as she enjoyed her tofu bowl, looked up at one of the many flat screens hanging above the bar, “Hey, isn’t that Rise-chan? She looks great,” 

It was almost comedic how fast Naoto’s head snapped up. 

Subtitles translated the Australian host’s words, but Naoto didn’t need them to understand.  _ “So you’re saying you didn’t kiss the Detective Prince?”  _ He said.

_ “Nah, no way would I kiss that jerk,” _ Rise laughed when Kaori translated the hosts’ words.  _ “I’m pretty sure Naoto-kun was working when I boarded my flight that day, so we couldn’t have been in the same place either way.” _

Naoto smiled at the blush that started forming on Rise’s cheeks. She may have had everyone fooled, but not her. Even the host didn’t seem too convinced. He chuckled,  _ “Absolutely sure there’s nothing going on? What exactly is your relationship?” _

Chie stifled a laugh when Rise replied.

_ “Oh, I’m sure. She’s a real big ass and has a one-track brain, but she’s been my best friend since high school and stuck with me through some tough times,”  _ the rosy tint on her cheeks deepened in color and she stammered,  _ “T–That fact I won’t deny.” _

“Man, she had no problems roasting you,” Chie stuffed her mouth with a chunk of steak. 

At that very same moment, Naoto checked her phone since she hadn’t in quite some time. A lone notification from Twitter waited on her screen. Her notifications were always off to avoid the pesky dump of red numbers on her screen. The only exception was whenever Rise specifically posted anything she’d know, and likewise Rise would know if Naoto decided to post anything as well. 

The notification was two hours old, so she opened up the app. “Hey guys, I’ve got a birthday surprise from me to you after the concert so hang in there?” Naoto read.

“Wonder what that’s all about?” Yukiko peeked at her screen, admittedly too nosey to ignore what was going on.

“Hang on, I’m gonna call her.” Naoto pulled up her contact and started a video call.

An answer came almost immediately.

– _ “Hey, baby! _ ” Rise grinned at the other side. It didn’t take a detective of Naoto’s caliber to know she was utterly wasted. Darkness blanketed the landscape behind her, but the brights of the cabin lights illuminated the deck, illuminated Rise’s rosy cheeks. That smile, that drunk smile, and that giggle added to the mountain of evidence pertaining to Rise’s condition.

“Hi Rise-chan!” Chie and Yukiko pressed their faces into the screen with Naoto.

“Whoa, hold on,” Naoto pulled the camera back so they’d all be in the frame together. She grumbled as she was shoved out of the way by her friends.

“How ya doing, girl? Having fun overseas?” Chie asked.

– _ “I’m doing amaaazing…” _ Rise giggled and leaned back, draping an arm over her seat, “Just chillin’ out on a boat and stuff.”

“Is there a party?” asked Yukiko.

– _ “More like… a party away from a party,” _ the idol waved a finger in the air,  _ “It’s just Kao and me trying to avoid human interaction and all.” _

Naoto pushed Chie and Yukiko away before they could ask Rise anymore questions, “Can I  _ please _ have time with my girlfriend?”

“Aw, fine.” They pouted.

Waiting for them to sulk away, Naoto turned to Rise once more, “Baby, what’s this about a surprise on Twitter?”

– _ “Oh, I was thinking since everyone, including the universe, is so far up our  _ ass _ about our relationship that I might as well say it after the concert!” _ she said with a shrug,  _ “And if I pussy out I can just tease my new single.” _

The detective’s heart leapt at the news, “W–Wait, are you sure? You didn’t make this decision drunk did you?”

Kaori pulled the phone towards herself, ignoring a protesting idol, and said– _ “Rest assure she was very sober making this decision. I was just as surprised.” _

Naoto’s shoulders relaxed, “Well if that’s the case, I’m on board with this. Are you making sure there’s a designated driver? It applies to boats just as much as cars.”

– _ “Yeah no worries handsome, I’m sober,”  _ said Kaori with a wink,  _ “No way am I being stranded out here all night,” _

– _ “Who are you to call  _ my _ handsome,  _ handsome _?!” _ Rise shouted from outside the screen. The camera blurred for a moment, followed by Kaori laughing uncontrollably and proclaiming she’d get another beer, before settling on Rise’s face.

Naoto’s smile broadened again as it always did with the idol and she asked, “You doing okay baby? Wouldn’t want you falling overboard.”

– _ “I’m superb,”  _ Rise, though plastered, always had the capacity to let her love shine through for Naoto. She sighed, tilting her head back,  _ “I wish you were here on this boat instead of Kaori.” _

– _ “I’m right here.”  _ The translator murmured.

Rise ignored Kaori, intoxication making her mouth the most unfiltered thing in the universe as she droned on–“If you were here we could be doing so many things like that one time we went to a private beach and took the boat out… You just had me face the sunset as you–”

– _ “Holy shit. I’m going! Bye!” _

“Aw gross…” Chie turned away. 

“My, my,” Yukiko turned away as well, busying herself with Chie. Her voice was sufficiently loud enough to drown out Rise’s at the very least.

Naoto covered her face, the heat burning her cheeks, “Rise… I am in public.” 

– _ “My bad…”  _ Rise stuck out her tongue.

Looking around for anyone that may have heard, Naoto leaned in and said, “So I saw your interview a second ago. Way to call me an ass on public television.” She wasn’t angry, not in the least, and even a drunk Rise could comprehend that. Naoto tried to split her attention and watch the interview that resumed after a quick intermission, but the woman in front of her had her fixated.

– _ “Oh well, you know, I had to make it convincing.” _

“You weren’t convincing anyone baby. You were so flustered even my parents beyond the grave could tell.”

– _ “Whatever,” _ said Rise,  _ “You can only tell because we’re dating.” _

“Maybe so,” she traced the curls of Rise’s hair, framing her delicate face like a portrait. If they could be there together, minus Kaori to spare her the pain, they’d definitely be drinking into the night and making love on deck. It’d be so much better than here, worried about work, and worried about watching her back. “I’m off tonight. When are you going back to the hotel baby?”

– _ “Maybe an hour or so? Why?” _

“Just want to talk to you more. That’s all.” Naoto said, glancing at the pair beside her. “I did promise Chie and Yukiko we’d hang out tonight. Wouldn’t want to disappoint,”

– _ “Of course! That’s totally fine. I’ve got Kaori so you go spend some time with them baby.” _

Naoto kissed her two fingers and held it out for Rise, “Then I’ll talk to you later.”

Rise blew a kiss– _ “Later!” _

They hung up and Naoto turned back to her friends, “I am so sorry you had to hear that.”

“Oh no, it’s cool. Drunk Rise has always had a pretty bad filter,” said Chie, “But hey, check this out.”

“That lady’s been wandering around for the past few minutes, rambling to everyone,” Yukiko tilted her head, “I wonder if she needs help?”

Naoto straightened in her seat, looking in the direction of the woman meandering around the billiard tables. She slowly stood up, eyes wide, “Hisae-san?” 

The woman turned around and paused in her steps. A smile creeped on her face as she shouted from across the way, “Naoto-kun! Now that’s a face I haven’t seen in  _ forever _ !”

People stared. Others far too much at the drunken woman that Naoto felt the instinctive need to step in. If anyone had decent sense they’d make sure a lone wandering woman would be safe. “Why… Why don’t you join us?” Naoto beckoned her over. Luckily, Hisae took a seat without making a fuss. “Guys, um, this is Hisae Tanaka.”

“You wouldn’t happen to be related to Naoto’s partner would you?” Chie asked.

“Nah, not related, but rather Nori’s wife,” she giggled, taking Naoto’s glass and finishing the whiskey for her. 

The detective’s gut dropped at the sight. She reached for the bottle, ready to protest her stolen drink, but she curled her fingers back and let Hisae take the entire bottle. Watching as Hisae took hefty gulps from the bottle, which would have been impressive if she weren’t more concerned, Naoto asked, “Hisae-san what are you doing here by yourself? Are you kids home alone again?” 

“Before you take me to the station for child neglect, officer, no–my mom came over to babysit, ” said Hisae with a slur, “I’m just here to let loose, you know? Nori’s always away nowadays I just…” she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, “I just don’t know what to do with my time.”

“Is that really all?” asked Naoto. She leaned in as Chie cupped a hand around her ear, announcing she and Yukiko would get started with a game of billiards while she spoke to Hisae. “Alright guys, go ahead. I’ll catch up soon.” She nodded and watched as they chose the closest unoccupied table.

“Well if you must know, the girls keep crying that they miss daddy all the time,” she replied, a slight shimmer in her eyes. “I just needed to get away from that for a bit.” 

Naoto could understand the feeling of hopelessness that plagued others when they couldn’t do anything about their loved one’s sadness. She’d been that child, crying out for her mom and dad when they were gone and causing her grampa so much heartache over the years. Even though Nori was just at work, the feeling of his absence must be wrecking not only the children, but Hisae as well. 

Adjusting her hat over her eyes, as if to hide the guilt she felt, Naoto said, “I apologize, Hisae-san... If Nori weren’t covering for me he’d likely be at home right now with all of you.”

Hisae just shrugged. “It’s okay, it comes with the job. One thing if you and Rise-chan ever get married is that things aren’t always rainbows and sunshine…” She took another swig. “Things change and stuff happens, but you do your own thing to get through it and meet each other at the end of it.”

Although Naoto didn’t believe things particularly had to be that way, she wasn’t fixing to argue with a drunk woman. To her, no married pair should have to struggle alone. That defeated the purpose of marriage. This was the first time she heard of trouble between the two. From her visits to their house, things always seemed so lively. Happy. But that goes to show even the people closest to you have things they keep a secret, Naoto thought. She called herself an absolute fool for not confronting Nori earlier when he seemed so troubled.

Because of her, Nori and Hisae were kept apart by night shift. She recalled times where she could be so privileged to be lost and confused without Rise being around at all times. But they never would have made it if things stayed that way, after the high of the young relationship ended. Each tour would only have ended up with bitter feelings or each night of overtime would have ended with arguments. 

Turning things in their favor was a word of advice Naoto felt willing to give. She patted Hisae’s arm with a reassuring smile, “This is going to be over soon. Then Nori will be back to his regular hours so, please, hang on for his sake.”

Hisae chuckled and said, “You act like I’m gonna divorce the big oaf. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I hope not,” Naoto laughed along with her. She looked over at Chie and Yukiko engaged in an intense game of billiards. They still expected her time so she tilted her head towards the couple and asked, “Want to join us? I think someone needs to show them how it’s done,”

“Oh, a drunk like me will just drag you down,” Hisae rested her face on her hands with a complacent and thoughtful smile, “It  _ has _ been a while though so… yeah. I’m in.”

Naoto got up and pushed away the whiskey and glass, “Hey, you hardly have to lift a finger if you’ve got me on the team.” She said, grabbing two cue sticks and handing one to Hisae. Chie and Yukiko were already on it, resetting the table for a two on two game.

Several matches into the night they all managed to shake off some of the alcohol and thoroughly enjoy their time. Chie and Yukiko, the ever welcoming pair, took kindly to Hisae and made her laugh with their dumb antics. Together they squealed over baby pictures of Hisae and Nori’s two daughters. Naoto had seen enough of those girls to know the chaos they can create with their powers combined. Babysitting them alone created the potential for severe arson charges. Babysit them with Rise and they’d bribe the idol through devilishly cute tactics. Yeah, kids know when they’re cute and they’ll use it to their advantage.

When it came time for Hisae to walk home, Naoto refused to let her go alone. If something were to happen, the guilt would weigh too heavy on her consciousness. She wouldn’t know what to do. Chie and Yukiko jumped in on making sure she made it safely as well, likely feeling the same way. They drove her and waited in the driveway as Naoto stumbled up the stairs with Hisae and rang the doorbell.

An elderly woman answered the door, “Oh my, and you are?” She asked, not sure what to make of a stranger that wasn’t her son-in-law carrying Hisae.

“H–Hi. I’m Nori’s friend and partner.” Naoto said, looking at Hisae hanging over her shoulder, barely conscious. “Hisae-san’s had a bit of a night and I just wanted to make sure she got home safely.”

“You mean Nori’s friend at the police station? Come, come, let me help you,” Hisae’s mother beckoned her inside and guided Naoto to the bedroom. When they got the woman situated in bed, the old woman ran a hand through her daughter’s hair, “This is the second time she’s done this… I really appreciate you helping. Especially since times are so crazy,” she whispered.

“It’s not a problem miss,” said Naoto, rolling her shoulder and stepping out of the room. It felt… odd to be in a friend’s room when they had no idea. “You take care of her alright? Make sure she doesn’t go out alone.”

“Oh I intend to. It’s the reason Nori had me stay over, to keep watch over her.” She took Naoto outside, a hand looped through her arm like a crutch. 

Naoto smiled, Hisae’s mother reminding her very much of Rise’s grandmother and her fragility. “Has he now?” She asked, not at all surprised Nori would have at least taken precautions with his family. He may have been absent-minded at times, but like Naoto, safety was a part of his name.

“Yes, you know the usual protective Nori…” she sighed, “But anyway, you do be careful going home as well, alright?”

Tipping her hat, Naoto started down the steps, “Of course, ma’am. You have a good night.”

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone that reads this,   
> Thank you for reading this far. If you'd like to skip this chapter, because it's mostly plot concerning the murderer, you are more than welcome to. It will probably be briefly summarized in the next chapter so you wouldn't lose anything. The NaoRise will also resume next chapter.

**Friday, May 30th**

**(Two Days Remaining)**

A fog hung over Hisae’s mind, pestered with a skull-splitting throb. Opening her eyes she saw sunlight peeking through the crack between the curtains. The clock read six in the morning and she groaned. It was far too early for her taste. Hisae closed her eyes again, hoping to sleep off her headache. But her mouth was dry, still stained with the taste of alcohol from the other night. Her head kept pulsing, scrambling her thoughts and driving her up the wall with the fact she couldn’t go back to sleep.

She felt hot, hotter than usual, and turned over to see if it was the sun on the bed or something else entirely. Beside her, Nori slept soundly. He was still dressed in his work clothes and the blanket covered only half his body. A trail of his suit jacket, socks, and shoes led from the door to the bed. Hisae smiled at the sight, knowing just how grueling the night must have been for him. She tucked her hair behind her ear before planting a kiss on his cheek. I’ll leave him alone this time, she thought.

Silently and with care, she left the bed, pulling the rest of the blanket over her husband. Hisae dragged herself in front of the bathroom mirror and ran the faucet. She washed her face, noting the paleness of her face and the darkness under her eyes. Hazy recollections of Shirogane dragging her into bed, with the help of her mother, came in brief flashes. She’d have to thank her later for the trouble.

The towel brushing over her face never once came as a welcome relief until now. Hisae let out a long exasperated sigh when she opened the medicine cabinet to see the tiny bottle of ibuprofen empty. 

“Mommy...” One of the girls groaned outside their room, knocking furiously on the door. With those little hands the knocks more or less came as padded little thumps.

Hisae sprinted for the door, regretting it immediately when her head felt about ready to explode. But she didn’t want all the knocking to wake up Nori. She stepped outside and softly closed the door behind her. “Yes honey? Are you two hungry?” The two girls standing in front of her nodded and she picked up the smaller of the pair. “Okay let’s get you something to eat. Where’s your granny?”

“She went out.”

“Oh, did she say where?”

“Uh-uh.”

Hisae wiped a crusty off the corner of her daughter’s eye and said, “Alright, I’m sure she’ll be back soon.” 

She set the girl down and pulled out the chairs out for them. Dishes clinked as she set the table and rifled through the fridge for breakfast ideas. 

The subtle scent of eggs wafted through the air and soon the girls were swaying their legs as they ate. The chatter of the kids and the noises of the kitchen fan aggravated her headache. She checked the cabinets for a remedy, but still found nothing. Hisae peeked into the bedroom to check on Nori. 

Nope, still sleeping. 

So she pulled out her phone and dialed her mom. In two rings, she picked up. “Hello? Hey mom, how long are you going to be out?” She asked, “Oh you’re almost back? Perfect! I needed to go out and get a few things, I didn’t want to leave the girls for long while Nori’s asleep.”

The woman rolled her eyes when her mother blurted a chastising remark. “Yeah, it’s not far. I’ll be careful mom. Love you.” The phone turned off with a low trio of tones and Hisae left a text for Nori before she left. She stowed it away in her back pocket, grabbed her house keys, and gave her girls a kiss. “Granny’s going to be home soon. Wake daddy up if you need anything.”

“Okay!” They waved her goodbye and she locked the door behind her. 

As Hisae left the residence, she turned to see what looked like mother walking towards the house. She smiled, glad the girls wouldn’t be alone for long after all.

The nearest pharmacy was as close as close would get for their area. The earliest of the morning commuters were going to and fro and the traffic made her glad she was going by foot instead. Streets were packed with cars honking furiously, workers anxious they’d be late for work. Checking her phone, Hisae still didn’t see a reply from her husband. She didn’t know why she bothered checking. Experience alone would have told her he wouldn’t wake up until later in the afternoon. 

She paused in her steps when she passed a nearby news stand. The employee only spared her a brief glance before returning to his phone. Images of the Yamanashi Killer were plastered all over the front page. She picked up a paper and frowned. He was a bigger, broad-shouldered fellow with a deep scowl. If he wasn’t a suspect for murder and the headlines were different, she would have pitted him as a local bar’s patron or even ex-military. 

“Ma’am…” the employee sighed, “Do you want a paper?”

The voice of the salesman pulled her out of her internal musing and Hisae dropped the paper back on the pile. “No… No I’m good.” She said and started back on her way. 

“Alright.” He gave a nonchalant wave of his hand.

The block she entered was scarce of people. She didn’t understand why until she reached the small streetside drug store and saw the sign still flipped to close. Even the surrounding stores were still preparing to open up shop. Hisae clicked her tongue and held a hand up to her throbbing head.

Inside the drug store, an employee looked up from the counter and pushed the cash till back in the register. He saw her lingering outside the door and wiped his hands as he approached the door. Opening it a crack, he seemed a touch irritated as he said, “We won’t be opening for another fifteen minutes.”

She wasn’t normally like this, the irrational customer. But she wanted to go home as soon as possible. “I’m only here for one thing, can’t I come in? It’ll be quick.” 

“I’m sorry. I really can’t let you in yet. You’re just going to have to wait.”

With a sigh, Hisae stepped back and watched as he locked the door shut again. Buying the medicine later would certainly be awkward, but he was just doing his job. Hisae scuffed the tip of her shoe on the pavement and meandered on down the street, looking to pass the time.

* * *

The countryside passed in a blur of green as the blue and white maintenance van barrelled down the highway. A slight darkness still blanketed the farmlands, mostly cast by the expanse of Fuji in the background. The hues of the sky showed the earliest of light and the roads were empty, save for a few sleeping cops off the side of the road. With the window down a crack, the wind whistled and brushed past Katsura’s hair.

And soon the countryside morphed to the meager collection of buildings that made the suburbs of Kofu. The van switched in and out of the lanes, rather aggressively, but hardly in a rush. It was only enough to make the drivers left behind in its dust honk or wave an offensive finger as they shouted muted profanities. 

He should have been careful when he reached the suburbs. Though he hadn’t kept up with the news the past two days, he knew people would be after him by now. And with that pesky Shirogane in charge of the case, he felt he was reaching the end of his spree. He needed a moment to take stock of what was going on. Figure out where to go. Lay low…

As he accelerated his van through an intersection, a squad car also waiting by the light blared to life. Nearby vehicles paused in their advancements and waited for the police to disappear down the road in pursuit of the van. 

Katsura groaned and pressed on the brakes. The tail lights lit up and he directed the van over to the curb. No need to cause a scene right now, especially with all these passing cars. Too many eyes. He was good, innocent as far as anyone here was concerned. Hopefully. 

The driver inside adjusted his cap, the brim low over his eyes to obscure as many details about himself as possible. The police officer in the side mirror approached the van slowly, clutching at the radio clipped to his shoulder, likely reporting his traffic stop. 

Like fate itself spat in his face, Katsura’s gaze wandered to the telephone pole near the front of his hood. He clenched his fis. The wanted poster taped to the pole sported a photo of the Yamanashi Killer—him. 

Luckily, that thing was old and he wasn’t a man that liked taking pictures. If the cop wasn’t smart he wouldn’t recognize him, not right away. And preferably, the cop may not recognize him at all. What to do…?

Katsura cracked his knuckles, one by one, studying the uniformed dog prowling closer and closer to his van. He decided to take this slowly. Watch and wait like he’d always done with the women. 

God will he just hurry up? He thought. 

Eventually the cop tapped on his window, asking him to lower it. So he did and put on his best face. “Sorry, was I going too fast?” He asked and feigned a smile.

“Just a bit, but that’s not the reason I’m stopping you,” the officer said, “Can I get some ID?”

The driver dug in his pocket before taking out his wallet and presenting a card under a faux name. The officer flipped it around and observed the edges and the printing, convinced it was real. Everything checked out, the seal flawlessly present at the bottom. Even the photo presented on the license looked somewhat different from the one posted on the telephone pole. The faces of the man before him and the one on the posters still shared some similarities though... 

He had to be sure. The officer handed him back his license and said, “Alright, I’m going to do a search of your van. If you cooperate this will go by smoothly and you can go.”

Shrugging, Katsura unlocked the door and stepped out. “Fine, go ahead. I got nothing to hide.” He tossed the officer his van keys and leaned against the wall.

“If you say so. Just stay there, it’ll only be a second.”

“Sure.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as the officer opened up the back.

The van rocked up and down as he rummaged around inside. Katsura just prayed he wouldn’t break anything expensive. He searched toolboxes, turned over floor mats, and checked the glove compartment for any mentioned firearms. A large chest sat against the wall of the van, bolted to the floor and secured by a padlock. 

He called out, “You got the keys to that trunk?”

“Blue key.” Katsura shouted loud enough for him to hear through the van walls.

Flipping through the hefty key chain, the officer found the blue key and unlocked the old padlock after a few tugs. He set it aside and checked over his shoulder before moving forward. The gentleman outside was still leaned against the wall, picking at his teeth. So the officer hoisted the chest lid open. Nothing. Nothing but a few hoses, rakes, and other pieces he deemed junk. 

The officer hummed and surveyed the inside of the van for anything he may have missed before taking his leave. “Alright, you’re good to go. Sorry for the wasted time.”

Katsura held out a hand and took back his keys from the officer. “Not a problem. You have a good day officer.” He said tipping his hat.

“You as well.” The officer nodded, returning to his squad car. 

The van driver merged slowly back into traffic, checking his mirrors occasionally for the cop that just stopped him. At first, he figured the guy was just headed the same direction since they were in a divided highway. But when he reached the city and stopped for a cup of early morning joe, he saw the squad car parked out there. 

Fuck… he thought. 

In the coffee shop eyes were on him, trying to discern his appearance from the ones on the paper and on TV. Or at least that’s what he assumed, always believe the worst of everyone that ever laid eyes on him. It was suffocating. Katsura placed his payment onto the table, not worrying as the barista called out about his change, and left the coffee shop in haste with his food in hand. He ate in the van instead, watching and waiting for the cop to move. Maybe he’d get hungry? Need a piss break?

No, duty called. A passing pedestrian approached the squad car and the window rolled down. Too far to hear their conversation, the cop reluctantly got out to investigate the pedestrian’s claim and his back turned. Katsura used the opportunity to drive out and finally lose the cop trailing him. 

“Shit man, I need to get home and lay low. Find some place else to hide maybe…” Katsura gnawed at his thumb as he drove. Glancing into his rear-view mirror, he stared at the locked chest far too long. As if speaking to no one at all, he said, “Guess I gotta deviate from the plan. Oh well…”

He took a left turn and diverted from the morning rush to work. The small shopping district had yet to wake up, only a few shops open like the drug store at the corner. It gave him enough time to do what he needed and disappear before anyone noticed. Carefully, he backed up into an alleyway until the shadows cast off the buildings shrouded his van. 

The large vehicle shook and swayed as he clumsily climbed into the back, fumbling to unlock the chest. Katsura tossed aside the equipment, carefully pulling up the plywood at its base. Beneath the false bottom of the chest, the corpse of a woman was curled into a fetal position, as if still weeping over her captivity. But like every last one of them, her face was gone, unable to show the tears she had shed while begging to be let out just days ago. 

With nothing to stop the odor from seeping into the van, Katsura’s face scrunched up at the scent of chemicals he used to prepare the body. Slipping on gloves, he pulled the corpse out. He dragged and dropped out the back of the van with an unholy thud, void of sympathy for the woman he deemed a wench. 

The alley led to a dead end, so it didn’t matter much how deep he dumped the body. He just left it there, wanting nothing more than to just get the hell out as soon as he could. 

A gasp at the end of the alley pulled him away from the doors. He turned around with a ferocious growl, “Who—”

There at the end, a woman stood frozen in place. Her legs trembled, nearly ready to bolt once the paralyzing spell of absolute horror wore off. She was a beaut with wide brown eyes, just like a doe, grasping tightly at a bag with a local drug store’s logo printed on the front.

Though displeased, Katsura neither frowned nor smiled. He was forced to choose another so soon, and one he hadn’t staked out to deem worthy of this. But there was no choice. What a waste, he thought. Katsura barreled towards her before she could scream or run, pulling her into the alley by the shirt. 

He slammed her head into the van and a deafening crack split his ears. She stopped her squirming and dropped to the ground, spilling her medication everywhere. Katsura threw her belongings inside the van and knelt to check he didn’t have to leave another dead body behind. The rise and fall of her chest still meant she was alive and luckily she wasn’t bleeding profusely ahead of her time. Katsura picked her up, dumping her into the chest and locking her inside.

Good to go, he thought, and slammed the doors shut.

* * *

Metal groaned as Naoto pulled up the car hood. She took the prop that held it in place and adjusted the maintenance light dangling at the edge of the hood. The squad car’s engine was cool, unused, but in need of inspection before being taken on the roads. As always, visual inspection came first. If anything looked like it was damaged or in need of attention, she’d have to see what she could personally do about it before bothering a mechanic.

If not, she’d need to take it to the shop and, depending on the severity of the problem, she’d have to wait or borrow a different patrol car. For the next few nights she figured it best not use her own personal vehicle. The back seat of her car wasn’t secure enough if she managed to make an arrest, not to mention she refused to get her precious car damaged. Whether from a chase or from gunfire, one scratch or dent was one too many.

Naoto gave a few nuts and bolts a superficial hand twist, just to make sure there were no parts loose or in need of attention. Pulling out the dipstick, she took a rag, wiped it off, and put it in through its tubing again. She pulled it back out and checked to see the oil balanced well between the two dots on the stick.

Battery was good. Coolant was good. Tires were topped and had some good tread. And the brakes and lights worked.

While glancing back to see the reds of her tail lights glow with the press of the brake, someone tapped on the car door. She lifted a brow as she looked up at the rookie officer. Though not familiar with his name, she’d seen him around the station from time to time. “Shirogane-san they need you inside.” He said, holding the door open for her to get out. “With haste, too.”

She cut the engine, the softness and severity of his voice driving out any need to dismiss him on the spot. “Do you know what’s the matter?”

“They just pulled me to get you so I have no idea.”

Naoto said no more and trailed behind the nameless cop. He led her into the other wing of the police headquarters and to one of the interrogation rooms. The very sight of the door had her running through the door he held open. Did something happen? Did someone come forward with information? Did they get him? The detective stopped on her heels when she saw Nori and Chief Saito arguing behind the glass. Her partner seemed on the verge of both decking the chief and bursting into tears. 

Her hesitance to open the door was curbed by soft sniffles next to her. “Girls?” She knelt down to see Nori and Hisae’s daughters sitting on two sets of folding chairs in the observation room. Their cheeks were wet and flushed with tears, but they likely didn’t know what was going on. All they knew was their father was panicked and upset.

They recognized the detective and hugged her tightly. Naoto’s eyes grew wide, her world trembling as the girls said, “Mommy’s gone.”

“What…?”

But… But I just saw her last night, Naoto thought. 

Shakily she gave them a tight squeeze before she got up. She had no words, not wanting to say anything rash or inappropriate before knowing the full story. Nor did she want to make hasty promises. Naoto just placed her hands on their heads and said, “Be strong and wait here. I’ll talk to your dad.” 

They just nodded and hopped back onto their chairs, an officer looking over them as Naoto entered the interrogation room. The previously silenced argument burst into sound as Nori screamed, “What do you mean I have to wait 24 hours to file a report?! This isn’t a time to be messing around!”

He clenched his fist and Naoto rushed between them, intervening before Nori could lose his job. “Tanaka-san, calm down!” She shouted, holding up her hands at the distraught detective. He paused, realizing who had just stepped between him and the chief. They looked at her like she was crazy and she asked, “Can someone tell me what’s going on?”

“Hisae’s missing!” Her partner said, desperate and exasperated. He probably repeated this phrase for the millionth time since he rushed to the police station. 

“Your last mode of contact with her was just a few hours ago. What if she’s just out for the day, Tanaka?” The chief crossed his arms.

“But I know this is  _ wrong _ . She wouldn’t just ignore us like this, it’s out of character!”

“We can’t go rushing off to investigate everyone that just so happens to be gone for a short while,” Chief Saito sighed and added, “Or else we’d be scouring the entire city for lost women!”

Naoto’s head throbbed as they threw words back and forth. Their shouts were deafening, the fact they so adamantly interrupted each other infuriating. She gripped the sides of her hat and growled, “Enough you two!”

The two men ceased their argument. 

Nori was the first to talk, grabbing her by either side of the arms. The need for formalities went out of the window as he pleaded, “Naoto, please. Don’t you believe me?”

“I believe you, but I have to hear more before I can help.”

She gave a side glance towards Chief Saito and he just sighed, knowing who’s side the detective was on. “Look, do whatever you want Shirogane, but I want him off the case from this point forward,” he said, “If it’s true she went missing then this is too personal for an officer to get involved. That’s all.”

“Chief—” 

Chief Saito interrupted Nori with a raise of his finger. “That’s all.”

He left the room, leaving the two alone. Naoto pulled up a chair for him, but they were both unable to sit. So she said softly, careful not to startle him, “Tell me everything from the beginning, Nori.”

“This morning…” Nori clutched at his head, soaked with cold sweat.

“What time?”

“Eight… No,” he checked his text messages, “Seven-thirty-ish, Hisae texted me. She said she’d go to the pharmacy for some ibuprofen. For her hangover headache.”

“What else?” 

“Absolutely nothing. Her mother said Hisae called her about the same thing. She already left the house by the time she got back,” he explained, “She hasn’t said anything since and it’s been over twelve hours,”

“You two are always talking, even at work. I know she’d have contacted you by now.”

“Yes, exactly,” Nori choked over his words, “Naoto, what if she’s—”

“Don’t think like that,” she said, her voice a low whisper, “I feel partly responsible. I should have done more to make sure she’d be okay.”

“You did nothing wrong… You did the right thing taking her home last night and I’m grateful for that,” he stared down at his hands and said, “Please, are you going to help? I don’t know what I’m going to do if something’s happened to her….”

“Of course I’ll help,” Naoto said, “I know if I were in your shoes, you would do the same.”

“I would, you know that.”

“So do you know which pharmacy she could have gone to? I’ll start from there.”

“Y—Yeah, there’s one near our house. A bit out of the way from the main roads, but within walking distance. I can give you the address…” Nori fumbled for his phone, nearly dropping it. He trembled violently, trying to control his breathing.

“Deep breaths, partner. It’s going to be okay.”

He controlled his trembling arms enough to dish out the address and send it to her, “Please find her. Please…”

“I will. Go be with your girls. They’re going to need you.”

Before Naoto could leave and be overwhelmed by the wave of emotion coming from the man, he gave her a tight hug. “Thank you, thank you so much. I can’t thank you enough…” 

She said nothing, better to just say nothing. Especially since she hadn’t even found Hisae yet. Naoto just wrapped an arm around his back and gave him the reassurance he needed. “You take care, Nori.” She said and took her leave. Stepping out into the observation room, she approached the chief, “Place someone on watch in my stead tonight. I’m going to investigate Hisae’s disappearance.” 

“Sure thing, Shirogane. But you shouldn’t go alone, I insist you take someone from the station.”

“Actually, I was wondering about who I’d like as a temporary partner.” Naoto said, “She’s only in town to visit at the moment and it’s way out of her jurisdiction, but we’ve worked together plenty in the past.”

“You talking about one of those girls that visited the station?”

“Yes, she’s working under Dojima-san currently and has helped with the serial murders in Inaba a few years ago.”

He gave it some thought, “Well like I said... Do what you need to,” he said, “If you’ve worked with her before, that may just be what you need. Not some rookie to pull you down.”

“Thank you, sir.” 

“No problem. Hope you find her soon.”

Naoto left just as Nori exited the interrogation room to greet his girls. She merged into the hallway traffic and pulled out her phone. Thankfully Chie answered immediately, “Chie-san? Do you think you can meet me at the station?”

_ —“Yeah absolutely, but Naoto, what’s going on?” _

“Tanaka-san’s wife is likely missing so he’s been put off the case. I need someone I know and someone I can trust. I know you’re on vacation, but—”

_ —“Say no more. I’ll get changed and head on over.” _

Chie hung up the call and Naoto went for the armory. Her locker was accessible as soon as she cracked the combination and inside was some gear, hardly touched until now. She a police vest and velcroed it around her body. In case, she grabbed a spare for Chie and shut the locker door. 

Naoto went back out into the motor pool and threw the spare vest into the passenger side seat. And with one last hasty inspection, she hopped inside and started up the engine. The station gates rattled opened and allowed the squad car to drive out front. Just as she did, Chie pulled up into the station with Yukiko driving. 

The couple didn’t waste time with kisses goodbye or wishes of good luck. They knew the severity of this and separated with clear, connected, and wordless glances. Naoto honked so Chie could find her and sure enough the brunette started in the direction of her car. She sprinted across the parking lot in her Inaba prefectural police uniform. The very idea that Chie packed that uniform for her visit would have been humorous if they weren’t pressed for time. 

“Drive, drive!” Chie waved her hands as she slammed the door shut. She squirmed in the seat to put on the vest while Naoto pulled out of the station, following the navigation on her phone. 

“Do you know for sure she’s missing?”

“Not yet, but I’ve got a gut-wrenching feeling,” Naoto frowned, a hand over her stomach. She felt physically sick, still reeling from the head-spinning emotions that Tanaka radiated. Still reeling from the recollection of Hisae just the previous night. 

“Alright, let’s just have a clear head about this, okay?” Chie clipped on a spare radio provided for her in the middle.

“I’m trying. I just… I just need a few minutes to catch my breath.”

“Calm and poised, alright? Just like in high school.” 

Naoto breathed, “Yeah… calm and poised.”

The drive wasn’t that long, but it took far too much time for what they wanted to do. The old corner with the drug store and local shops were still scarce with people as the evening fell over them. It obviously didn’t see much business beside from the nearest residents. The earliest signs of sunset were beginning to settle upon the city and Naoto blinked through the windshield as she set the squad car in park and got out.

The drug store’s sign was still flipped to open, but by now the employees from the morning shift may have already clocked out. Naoto approached the front desk and the cashier dully greeted, “Welcome ma’am. How can I help you this evening?”

Presenting identification, Naoto introduced herself, “I was wondering if you could answer some questions. I’m Naoto Shirogane and this is Chie Satonaka.”

“Is anyone from the morning shift still here?” Chie asked, must softer and poised compared to the detective.

“They clocked out hours ago. It’s just me and two or three others in the store right now. Oh snap...” The employee’s eyes widened and he hesitantly reached for the phone, “Is this about that stuff on the news? Do I need to call the manager?”

“Yes, that would be preferable. Your MOD could help out while you get back to doing your job.”

“Okay, okay. Just one second.” He took the phone and pressed the intercom button, “Can the MOD come to the register? MOD to the register.”

With no customers in line presently, they stood there in perpetual silence. The employee rocked back and forth on his feet, hands behind his back like a child. “So… Detective Prince, huh?”

Naoto’s scowl was permanently engraved on her face at the moment. “I am known as that by some, yes.”

“Are the rumors true?”

“Pardon… what rumors?”

“You and Risette.”

Her frustration right now almost made her admit the nature of their relationship right there. No one would believe one guy, but one guy was all it took for her to go against Rise’s own wishes. She held her tongue, long enough for the manager to arrive.

“Someone called me?” The MOD approached them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Chie’s police uniform and then promptly clasped his hands together. “Oh, the police. What can I do for you?”

Naoto extended a hand. “Detective Shirogane and Chie Satonaka. Is there someplace private we can speak?”

He returned the handshake firmly and motioned with a tilt of his head, “Yes, we can speak in the back.” He motioned for them to follow and they snaked through a few aisles before reaching a door marked for employees. Leading them to the back room, the manager closed the door and offered them each chairs, “Did something happen?”

“We’re looking for a woman who may be missing,” said Naoto, “She may have gone missing at around seven to eight this morning. We were wondering if you knew anything about her.”

“Here, her picture,” Chie took the photo of Hisae from her front pocket.

The manager pondered over the image and set it down in front of him on the desk. He began rifling through the drawers and said, “Well… I can certainly give you the numbers of the employees that opened this morning.”

“That would be a great help,” said Naoto, preparing her phone.

Taking out a list from the day’s shifts, the manager circled the names and handed it over to the officers. “Here. And you’re welcome to stay back here and make the calls. I’ll leave to give you two the privacy.”

“Thank you so much, sir!” Chie lowered her head as he left. When she turned back Naoto was already dialing the first number. To help out, Chie called the next number on the list.

The first two gave them no helpful answers, but when they reached the third, Naoto was already motioning with her hand for Chie to meet her outside the store. 

_ —“Yeah, I do remember a woman by that description. She came a bit early so I told her to wait until we opened.” _

“Did she come back to get what she needed?” Naoto asked.

_ —“Yup, she did. Checked out with no problems and she was on her way home. Why?” _

Naoto didn’t want to concern the youth’s evening with thoughts of Hisae’s disappearance. She just said, “Thank you for your time.”

She hung up and exited the office, her phone buzzing once more. “Chie?” Naoto answered the call, marching through the handsomely stocked shelves.

_ —“Naoto, outside! I was walking and there’s a body in the alleyway down the street. God it smells even worse than I imagined…” _

“Dammit...” Naoto hissed under her breath, opening the doors.

_ —“Don’t make a scene either. Just call the police.” _

“I’m on it. Keep it under control while I make my way there.” Naoto hung up and rushed to the squad car to radio the station. 

Looking behind her as the radio blared with activity, the employees didn’t seem to notice her hasty retreat outside. Up ahead, though, a small crowd was already forming. Chie struggled in the middle, trying to prevent the onlookers from impeding on the crime scene. Some were already phoning the murder in, but Naoto carried on her report.

Hanging up afterwards, the detective drove up to the crowd, looking over their heads to see the body in the middle of the alleyway. From where she was, it already seemed like the other victims, but Chie quickly covered it up. And as if looking around would help her spot the killer who would, by some miracle, still be around she saw the CCTV cameras across the street. It pointed in the direction of the alley and may have caught the moment this happened.

The Tanaka residence was in this direction as well, so if they could get the footage, they’d be able to see if Hisae passed through at the time. Chie called for Naoto’s help across the way, so she made a note to check the camera footage. Perhaps the store owner was in this crowd right now. 

Naoto pushed through the sea of people, helping Chie fight back the onlookers. They were taking pictures, videos, screaming for answers, and the detective wanted nothing more than to scream and ask them just what the hell was wrong with them. The blare of sirens were already answering promptly to the emergency calls, soon bathing them in a wash of red and blue.

The police tape soon came up and Naoto managed to locate the store owner and get access to the footage. As they watched with the squad car lights still flashing through the windows, they saw Hisae. Naoto’s heart dropped witnessing her partner’s own wife getting her head smashed into a van by the Yamanashi killer. 

Her unconscious body disappeared into the darkness of the alley, dragged off like prey. The white and blue van drove off, the same van they’d scoured the entire city for the past two days. And as it took off into the street, she paused it, seeing the distorted, but unmistakable face of Katsura himself.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The case is approaching its end, so is the countdown.

**Friday, May 31**

**19:00—Japanese Time (Five hours remaining)**

The knocks came early in the morning.

“We have some bad news about your wife,” came the procedural lines. Chie and Naoto asked to step inside, watching as something worse than darkness latched onto the widowed husband. He’d need to sit down before hearing the grim details, they told him.

While some refused to listen to it all, he asked to hear everything. He wanted to know how his beloved wife left the world, no matter how dark and gruesome. But no matter what knowledge he gained of her death; he still couldn’t understand. Why her?

The widowed husband just cried as the report ended on silence. He neither moved nor spoke as he was told he couldn’t see his wife’s body—not right away at least—that he wouldn’t want to see her the way she was right now. But the two officers, in procedural fashion, told him they’d be there if he needed support. The entire station would, so would support groups, or anyone else he may deem family or friends. Just don’t hesitate to ask.

Then, in procedural fashion, they left.

Naoto rested in bed; an arm draped over her face. Her body numbed at the lingering memories of the husband. She had to do a notification of death many times in the past, but none this horrific. None that felt so personal or so emotionally raw to her.

She peeked past the obstruction over her face and up at the ceiling fan, rotating hypnotically, round and round. She asked, “Still no sign of him?”

“No, laying low,” said Chie, lying on the ground beside the king-sized bed. A soft blanket saved her from a day of backaches, but the same couldn’t be said for her legs. Muku slept over her legs as she ran her hand over his head, hoping to find some solace in petting him. “Neighbors haven’t reported him returning home either.”

A displeased grumble escaped Naoto’s throat. Police all over the roads, traffic cameras, CCTVs, and helpful residents… none of them could get a lock on Katsura. Under normal circumstances, Naoto would have pondered over the killer’s ability to remain a ghost in a city relatively smaller than most. It wasn’t as small as Inaba, but it certainly wasn’t the scale of Tokyo itself. But this was her partner’s wife; her friend as well, and friends were off limits when it came to the pleasantries of thought, especially in life or death situations.

The time they’d need to hit the road approached fast, and each minute that passed was a minute less for Hisae. Both Naoto and Chie hadn’t gotten the rest they needed for the next few hours of work. In fact, they hardly moved from their spots since the afternoon. They brooded as Yukiko tirelessly provided coffee, food, anything to make sure they wouldn’t keel over later in the night.

“What if we’re too late?” Chie voiced the biggest concern crossing everyone’s minds. Naoto, Yukiko, Tanaka, everyone paying attention to the case.

“It’s too risky for Katsura to consider harming her at the moment,” said Naoto, dismissive despite the possibility of Hisae’s body in an alleyway equally as plausible. Nothing was stopping him.

“Maybe you’re right,” said Chie. She placed a hand over her face. The tension wrapped around her forehead ached.

Yukiko entered the bedroom and sat Chie up. She rubbed her shoulders and said, “Come on, why don’t you two eat something before you go?”

“That sounds like a good idea,”

Naoto watched over the exchange and how they regarded each other with such endearment. The two came for her, to take care of her, spent vacation hours. They probably didn’t expect to be wrapped up in this. Naoto was like a black cloud, draining and infesting those around her, those closest to her. Chie took the brunt of it all as soon as she took the mantle as Tanaka’s replacement. The poor deputy stressed over a case that wasn’t even her jurisdiction to begin with.

“Chie-san… You don’t have to accompany me tonight,” said Naoto, “I’ve already made you worry enough.”

The brunette didn’t seem surprised by the sentiment. She expected it. So she didn’t hesitate to refuse the offer. “I’m with you through this, Naoto-kun,” she said, “You need someone to watch your back.”

“Don’t argue this either,” said Yukiko, already knowing Naoto would provide resistance. Between the three of them, they couldn’t neglect Yukiko’s word.

Naoto just rolled over, tucking an arm beneath her pillow. “You can get ready then. I’ll join for a meal soon,”

No words followed, just the rustle of Chie getting up and the jingle of Muku’s collar as he hopped off her legs. Naoto counted the seconds until they left. Then she grabbed her phone off the nightstand and called Rise.

The call connected after the second ring.

“Hey, baby,” said Naoto. She thought the sight of Rise in her concert outfit would at least make her smile, but she was disappointed. Normally the black leather the idol wore would have her hot, bothered, head over heels, but only a fleeting flutter in her chest came and disappeared, filled in by the dread she’d had all day.

 _“Called to wish me luck?”_ Rise held out the phone so the stylist could work around her face. She still had some time until the stage called. Seeing the work backstage a few times before, Naoto knew they’d need the time to prep.

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss this for anything,” said Naoto, “Still nervous?”

 _“Mm, nope,”_ said Rise, _“I think that feeling’s done and gone.”_

“I’m glad.”

_“How are you?”_

“Nervous? No.” Naoto traced the smooth lines of Rise’s cheeks and jaw, enhanced by the beauty products—flawless and equally as enticing. “I just hope we can find her.”

 _“I think you will,”_ said Rise. This wasn’t her usual positivity shining through, she genuinely did have a good feeling the case. _“I don’t want to be so optimistic but I think you will.”_

“He’s running and hiding. It’s only a matter of time,” said Naoto.

_“Put a stop to it soon. You’re the only one who can, baby.”_

Naoto scoffed and managed to smile, “That or someone beats me to the punch,” she said, but she wanted to stop talking about the case. “When do you go on stage?”

Rise turned her head to speak to someone off screen. The stylist stood back, arms crossed and waiting for her to finish her exchange.  She didn’t seem so sure herself. Time always passed differently backstage and she tended to just let the tour managers let her know when she was up. _“So soon?”_ Rise seemed baffled and turned back to Naoto. _“I’m up soon actually.”_

“Should I let you finish up?”

 _“I hate to say it, but yeah, we really need to get ready for the stage,”_ said Rise, _“I’ll make it up to you though,”_

A rustle came from behind Rise before a perfectly manicured and painted hand reached for the phone. It tilted to rest on Kaori who said, _“Pay attention to your phone in a few! I’m streaming it especially for you, Naoto, so you better not miss it!”_

She laughed and sat up at the edge of the bed. “Not a chance I would miss it.” Naoto straightened her crinkled work shirt and reached for her hat. “I should be able to watch before work.”

 _“Why not watch while on patrol?”_ Kaori jested.

“And miss a chance at catching the killer because I was too busy watching Rise perform? I love you baby, but I’ll have to pass,” said Naoto. It felt good to joke, no matter how crude the thought was of missing her chance just because of a concert. No one would let her live it down, even Rise herself.

 _“That’s how I’d like it to be,”_ Rise said, taking possession of her phone again, _“Go catch that asshole.”_

“I will,” said Naoto with a nod. She hesitated to hang up. “Hey, if I find myself busy after midnight and I don’t get to say it later... happy birthday, Rise.”

 _“You’ll have plenty of chances to say it all day tomorrow,”_ the idol said, her cheeks flushing. _“But thank you. I love you.”_

“I love you, too.” Naoto stuffed the phone in her pocket as soon as the screen faded to black. With enough time passing, she’d grown used to hanging up. She stopped staring at the blank screen, as if it would change anything for the both of them.

**19:25—Japanese Time**

She freshened up for a few minutes and took her gear, gun, vest, and all, to the kitchen. It all stood next to Chie’s borrowed gear by the front door and the couple seemed to have been waiting for Naoto get done before eating. When she saw the takeout on the kitchen island she wasn’t astonished.Relieved was a more appropriate word, considering Yukiko wasn’t exactly the… greatest chef. It contained heavy portions of chicken and noodles. Protein, she said, that would help them get through a long night.

And as they dug in, Naoto’s phone buzzed on the table. She opened it to see Kaori’s text with a hyperlink attached, accompanied by an unnecessary amount of emojis. It led straight to a live video from the translator’s camera, which had mediocre sound quality at best, but no one was here to complain.

The number of watchers stood at a pleasing “1 Viewer,” and would be for the next few minutes. Everyone knew all Naoto cared about was being able to see the idol, even if just for a few minutes.

Rise stood on the side of the stage, blanketed by darkness on one half and bathed in stage lights on the other. She stood caught in limbo, drawn further out with the growing demands of the guests outside. A few crewmembers constantly stopped to check on her equipment, her outfit, and her well-being as the announcer droned on and on.

For a moment, Rise stepped aside, her smile never disappearing despite the constant pestering and coddling before her big entrance.

“I don’t know how she does it,” said Chie, practically speaking for Naoto.

The detective could always be cheesy and say it was because of her, but Rise found her calling long before meeting the love of her life. What turned from a desperate want to make friends and to be adored turned into the love of an exhilarating performance. It was much like how Naoto knew from a young age she wanted to be a detective, though the reasons and motivations had shifted greatly over the years.

The announcer let out an energetic shout and the crowd released an even stronger cheer. Showtime.

Rise turned and blew a kiss to the camera, drawing a sad smile to Naoto’s countenance. The leather hugged her hips perfectly, hair in a singular ponytail rather than Risette’s old pigtails. She backed onto the mainstage where she greeted everyone, taking in the adoration of perhaps hundreds. Kaori rushed to the borders of the backstage, pushing the bounds of how far she could get a view without being seen by the audience.

 _“Hi everyone, it’s Risette! Thanks for being with me for my soon-to-be birthday bash!”_ She said, waving as she paced the stage and touched hands with a few front row guests. Then she perked up, hand on the waistband of her pants _. “Let’s not waste any time and get going, alright?”_

Applauds of agreement erupted. Just like that, the first song began playing and the idol fell perfectly in step.

Only a few minutes managed to pass and into next song until the screen froze and then blared with Naoto’s work alarm. A simultaneous sigh filled the space between the three women. Though Naoto dismissed the alarm and the stream continued, she and Chie were already pushing in the island barstools.

Rendered an injustice by Kaori’s microphone, Rise’s singing soon filled the room, also filling it with a certain, reinvigorating energy and passion. “She’s gotten better,” Yukiko held Naoto’s phone delicately. She leaned over the kitchen counter, her chin propped in a hand.

“I helped her write that one,” she said, a small glimmer of pride in her upright frame. Naoto gestured for Yukiko to return her phone and notified Kaori it was fine to cut off the stream. She wished she could watch longer, but no doubt there would be more concerts to attend in the future. Concerts she could enjoy to the fullest and in person. Without waiting for Chie, she left the apartment and left the couple to their goodbyes.

* * *

** 20:10—Japanese Time **

Naoto kept her car secured in the back lot of the station, protected by officers and a chain-link fence. She opened the back seat and the ceramic and woven vests waited eagerly for them. They both began strapping on the Velcro, making sure everything was snug and fit for maximum coverage.

An officer exited the back way, waving as he approached.“Detective Shirogane!”

“Yes?” Naoto asked, shrugging on her holster.

“They found his van parked behind a supermarket, but it looks like it’s been abandoned,”

Chie stiffened and met Naoto’s eyes. “Does it look like he’s… you know?”

“Harmed her? There isn’t any evidence pointing to that,” the officer said and crossed his arms.

“No evidence of where he may have gone from there?”

“No, doesn’t seem like there’s been a witness. Store manager said the van’s only been there for most of the day so it’s recent at least.”

“Cops around the area?”

“They’ve been on the lookout ever since,”

“Then I suppose we don’t need to visit the area,” said Naoto, taking the squad car keys in hand, “I just have a gut feeling we should stay by his residence tonight.”

“I trust your gut, Naoto.” Chie stowed her gun in a hip holster. “I mean it hasn’t proved wrong before,”

* * *

** 21:50—Japanese Time **

The car sat tucked in a sidestreet outside the neighborhood. Small homes nestled close to one another, privacy hardly a word known to everyone living in the area. You’d think if something awry happened, neighbors would notice. Any noise that sounded out of place or a shady, unlikeable guy shifting around. But no, it would seem peace was something they were all accustomed to that they would dismiss those strange noises, those headlights coming in and out through their windows in the dead of night.

When the first hour bore no fruit or sign of anything happening, their seats were already leaned back an angle. Sips of hot coffee were taken liberally to make it through the next few hours.

Naoto leaned over to grab a bag from the back seat. From it, she procured a sleek laptop and opened it to a login screen. On it, Chie saw a video feed of the main street around the corner. “Where… is that coming from?”

“Just a little invention I made a while back,” said Naoto, setting the feed to full screen, “I just place the camera on the hood and we’ll be able to get a view of the blind spot around the corner. Right now we can only see straight ahead of us.”

“Naoto, you’re a genius,” said Chie, “Beats leaning over and straining to see down the street,”

“Behind us, too.” Naoto clicked on another header in a dropdown and the feed split to two screens. The road behind them came into view, catching a civilian’s car as it passed. “Still don’t get spoiled by the technology, we still got to keep our heads up,”

“It still makes it much easier, though,” said Chie, helping her set the laptop on the dashboard. The conversation quickly died. The air and silence around them left her uneasy, reminding her of awkward patrols with Dojima in a squad car.

Naoto didn’t seem so bothered. She stared attentively ahead, though maybe she was spacing out. Either way, the prospect of silence bothered her little.

“Hey, can I ask you something?” Chie broke the silence.

“Hm?” The response was delayed, but Naoto turned to meet her, checking ahead every few seconds. Chie did the same.

“I just wanted your opinion on something… or rather just to get it off my chest,” said Chie, rummaging in her pocket.

“Oh… my,” said Naoto. Her eyes widened slightly at the black box grasped in Chie’s hand. When she opened it, a rather expensive red gem topped on a golden band glimmered from the streetlight. “Chie-san, I can’t marry you. We are both committed.”

“No! Not for you silly!” Chie cradled the box gingerly, as if Naoto would snatch it from her hands. “It’s for Yukiko.”

Naoto laughed. “I know, I know,” she said and took the time to admire the ring a bit longer. “Good for you guys.”

“Except I’ve been hiding it for months now and I still can’t work up the courage.”

“Well, does she want to?”

“I mean yeah…” said Chie with her signature, shaky laugh, “We can’t in Japan, but we might do something in a far-off country who knows?”

“Have you even thought of how to propose?”

“I haven’t the slightest idea. I want it to be special, but at the same time…” She held of her hands, defeated.

“So propose publicly.” Naoto suggested. “What better way than in front of friends who will make sure you won’t back down?”

The idea of the Investigation Team reuniting for this purpose seemed delightful to Chie. A happy occasion with an even more pleasant surprise. She could see it now—Yosuke and Teddy trying to play it off and nearly blowing the surprise, Kanji snapping at them to shut up, and Yu, Naoto, and Rise kindly going along until the very end. Those days seemed so far behind them.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Chie said with a nod, “Then when it’s your turn, you’ll need the help too for sure.”

Naoto’s face turned a deep red at the mere thought. “I… don’t believe something like that will happen so soon.”

“Oh, haven’t you thought about it before? You two are a serious power couple and you’re not even out yet.”

“It’s been discussed before,”

“But?”

“But nothing. I just don’t know if it’s precisely for us yet,”

“Rise’s not the type to leave you, but you two are literally perfect for each other. I wouldn’t wait too long, you never know what’ll happen yeah?”

“I suppose you’re right, but still… you have the privilege of Yukiko-san not being a famous idol. Something like that won’t work well unless we’re free to express ourselves.” Naoto didn’t know why she was acting so opposed to the idea. Her dismissal and failing lack of interest in the subject didn’t seem so convincing as a sly smile grew on Chie’s face.

**22:09—Japanese Time (Less than one hour left)**

“Well—” Chie attempted a rebuttal, but her phone went off.

“Speaking of Yukiko,”

“Shut up, it’s not her,” said Chie, rolling her eyes. She answered the phone and put away the ring box at the same time. The conversation about marriage was about at its end and she didn’t want to worry any longer about dropping the thing. “Hello, yes…” her voice trailed off before she murmured a thank you.

“What’s wrong? Dispatch called you personally?”

“They told me someone taking a walk in the area reported seeing Katsura pull into the neighborhood. Down at the other side.”

“Saw his face and everything?”

“Yeah, passed right by him. Scared him so bad he ran back home.”

As soon as she said that, the computer caught a feed of a car pulling into Katsura’s home. Chie reached over as Naoto opened the car door and rushed out. “Hey! Where are you going?”

“I need to see for myself if it’s him,” said Naoto, clearing her firearm, “Don’t worry, I won’t be seen. If I’m not back in five minutes, call for backup.”

“No, that’s insane! He’s dangerous and he’s threatened you too!” Chie’s voice was but a hiss, as if they could be heard right now.

Naoto readied to close the door when a shriek pierced the night air. Their heads snapped to the direction of the hysterical screaming, like meerkats detecting a threat. “Hisae-san?” Naoto braced herself.

Chie knew the position, knew the detective primed herself for a sprint towards the scream. “Don’t—” When she tried to move, she cursed herself for wearing a seatbelt in a police car of all things. It locked on her and she struggled to get herself free.

By the time Chie wrangled herself from the seatbelt, Naoto was gone.

**23:10—Australian Time (Less than one hour remaining)**

Sweat beaded Rise’s forehead as her performance came to a close, the cheers of her fans unwavering as even they knew this would soon be over as well. Countless minutes, over rolling days, they knew Risette’s songs. They watched enough live performances, whether in person or online, to know when they’d soon return home from a night of heart pumping partying.

When the light shows weren’t illuminating the darkness of the stage area, the neon glow of the audience’s glow sticks lit the rows like multi-colored stars flailing through the night. Rise took her final steps, breathed and sang her final lines for the night, before striking a pose. Her chest heaved and her smile huge as she looked over the satisfied crowd.

A few words and a thanks, and then she was gone from the public eye—at least for now. As Rise entered backstage, taking a gulp from a water bottle, the tour manager approached her. “You did wonderful,” he said, “They love you.”

“I’m sure that’s not why you’re here,” said Rise. She took a deep breath, utterly exhausted from giving it her all on stage.

He gestured her to continue through the hall with him. “The press is already waiting for you outside.”

“I can’t catch a break?” She smirked.

“They might not let you,” he chuckled and waited for her permission to open the door.

Rise just took off her headset and ruffled her hair. The perspiration on her skin caught the cool wind and she sighed. “Okay… how do I look?”

**22:10—Japanese Time Zone**

Naoto’s speed through the streets was unrelenting, her soles pumping into the ground with each bound. The car was out of sight behind her and Chie’d likely struggle to catch up for the moment. If she knew the brunette well enough, she already called for backup because of the screams.

She was sure the cry for help came from the direction of Katsura’s home. Every primal bone in her body urged her to go, go before it was too late, and go to save her friend’s beloved wife. Only a few things she took into account as she ran: which homes had turned on their lights as they heard the blood curdling cries, the number of streetlights illuminating the streets, and every path of escape from Katsura’s home.

As she neared, her steps wavered when she saw Hisae’s disgruntled form scramble onto the pavement. She was running away, bleeding from a knife wound, and bleeding bad. “Somebody! Help me!” Hisae cried, resorting to a pathetic crawl across the street.

“Hisae!” Naoto shouted, just to let her know someone heard her, that someone was coming to her aid. Naoto slid to her knees beside Hisae, an affirming hand on the woman’s shoulder and her other still grasping her revolver. “Don’t worry, I’m here. We’re going to get an ambulance for you,”

Hisae struggled to gather words, her lungs working hard as each hitched breath wrought pain through her body. She sobbed, just grasping Naoto’s hand as she attempted to apply pressure to wound. “No, you need to get away before he catches up,”

“I can’t just leave you here, Hisae, come—”

A deafening shot rang through the air and all Naoto saw was red, a deep spray of red in combination with small pieces of broken flesh, as a shell pierced through her armor and into her right shoulder. She fell, hard and ungracefully, and hit her head on the pavement. She thought she heard Hisae shriek once more, grab onto her limp body and shake it, as Katsura bellowed over it all.

“You fucking _bitch_ !” He paced back and forth, one hand propping up the shotgun and the other pulling at his hair. “If you hadn’t fucking ran away I wouldn’t have had to shoot a goddamn _cop_!”

His voice mixed with the pleas of the woman. Her hands spastically shook the detective and patter her cheeks, trying vainly to stop the blood that kept draining into her open lung. Hisae just did anything to keep Naoto’s eyes from closing.

“Move,” said Katsura, pushing the woman aside. She scrambled away from Naoto, as if she were a disease. “Screw it, I’m screwed. I’m finishing the job!”

He stood just a few feet from Naoto and pulled back the lever, priming another shell for firing. One shot would be all it took to erase everything of the detective; bone, brain matter, memories, life and all.

“No…” Naoto gritted her teeth. She vainly attempted to move her hand to grab her gun just mere inches away, but it just wouldn’t comply… her right arm refused to move, the other too out of reach once the man kicked away her revolver. She closed her eyes, tried to keep Rise in her mind, anything to keep this man from being the last thing she’d ever see. But her beloved’s image wouldn’t conjure, just black as she passed out once more.

Katsura aimed at the detective’s skull, hands shaking, resolve wavering with Hisae’s sobbing in the background, the shouts of neighbors, as well as the distant approaches of sirens. He hesitated, peered up, but it was too late.

Chie stood in a wide stance, pointing her gun towards him. She squeezed the trigger twice, one at his hands to disarm him, and one into his thigh to slow his escape. He dropped to the ground with a heavy thud and bawled like a child, crawling towards his only lifeline left. If he could, he’d take out as many as possible before the others arrived.

Instead, Chie kicked the shotgun from his reach and dragged him by the scruff to the lamppost. She cuffed him to a nearby post, tightly. “Be glad I didn’t kill you, you son of a bitch,” said Chie, grunting as she took a strip of cloth from his shirt and tied it tightly over his hand and thigh wound. “It’s over for you.”

He caught his breath and leaned his head against the post. Blood, it was everywhere, but for once he wasn’t proud of it. Katsura looked over his work, the sloppiest to date, and he chuckled. It wasn’t a laugh of a cocky bastard, but the laugh of a defeated man. Screwed, was all he could think about. “It may be over for her… shot past her vest. Probably has a chest wound, her lung’ll collapse before the ambulance gets here.”

“I’m not letting you have the satisfaction.” Chie knelt back down and shoved the remaining cloth in his mouth.

She rushed over to Naoto who had regained consciousness again, groaning, coughing, and wheezing. Chie held her hand, feeling the firm grip loosen with each passing second. She held her ear to the wound, knowing for sure a hole had been torn into her lung. Air escaped and her breathing wavered as the seconds passed. Her stomach churned at the sight of torn and mangled flesh, but she held it down.

“Naoto, you’re going to be okay, alright? Help’s coming” Chie said. She looked over to see the entire neighborhood lit up. Some were emerging from their homes, one already helping stop Hisae’s bleeding. Chie pointed to the nearest wide-eyed civilian. “Hey, you! Call an ambulance!”

“I—I already did!”

Good. Chie pressed her hands over Naoto’s wounds, despite the detective clawing at her arms. Her shoes scraped against the road. “Stop! It fucking hurts!” Naoto groaned and begged.

“I know it hurts, but you’ve gotta hang in there,” Chie switched back to her soft tone, quickly turning once more, “Does anyone here have any first aid supplies?!”

Within seconds several offered their home supplies and Chie demanded space, asking for only one pair of helping hands. Reaching in her pocket, Chie placed a leather wallet in Naoto’s mouth.

Naoto screamed as Chie moved her to discard the ruined vest strapped to her body, tearing her shirt from the wounded area. It was an uncharacteristic and unrecognizable noise Chie never thought she’d hear from someone she considered so invincible and so untouchable.

Chie gagged as some blood leaked freely from Naoto’s chest, seeing that the ceramic plate in the vest prevented the shell from passing through. Shards from the broken plating and fabric from the vest were littered into the wound, providing a whole other problem in itself, but she had no time to remove it all.

She tore plastic from a package and told the woman helping her to hold it down as she taped the plastic to Naoto’s chest wound. The air previously escaping her punctured lung stayed sealed and Naoto’s breathing leveled. The bleeding stopped on the exterior, likely draining into her lung, though Chie tried not to assume as much. She didn’t have anything to help. No chest drain, no first-aid chest seal—just tape and plastic and the first aid the academy taught her for something like this.

Only she never expected to perform something like this ever, no less an old friend. She needed a real doctor, a hospital, and as the time passed Naoto’s survivability plummeted. How long has it been? A minute? More?

The reds and blues in the distance were now cordoning off the area and onlookers were pushed back into their homes. Paramedics rushed over. Cops rushed over. One took the fallen detective, another Hisae, and the last for the Yamanashi Killer himself.

“You, did you do this?” A paramedic asked Chie. He pointed to the plastic taped over Naoto’s chest.

“Y—Yeah,” she said, hastening her steps forward. She couldn’t leave Naoto’s side. “Please tell me she’s going to live! What’s happening to her?”

Naoto’s breaths were short, raspy, as if being choked. Even her skin lost its color. As soon as the paramedic noticed the signs, he released a corner of the seal, letting out the tension building in the detective’s lung.

“Tension pneumothorax, the other worry to treating this kinda wound.” He gestured Chie closer, “Here, come with your friend. Let the extra air out if you see her struggling. Short breaths, blue skin, bulging veins: if you see it let it out.”

They rolled Naoto into the ambulance. After they secured themselves in the back, the vehicle immediately took off down the street. The paramedic said beside the rookie officer, “I admit, using plastic and tape was resourceful, officer. You saved her from a collapsed lung.”

“You guys can help her right? She won’t die?” Chie asked. A hard silence came from the ambulance crew and their mouths pulled to a thin line. They couldn’t make promises about anyone’s survivability. Better not to. “Right?” Chie repeated.

“The sooner we get to the hospital, the better. If she has family, I recommend contacting them.”

Chie looked down when Naoto grasped her wrist, a surprising firm, desperate grip behind it. The detective’s eyes were bloodshot and injured right side swollen to all hell. Her cheeks were pale, blood drizzled, and tear soaked. She whispered, “Ri...se…”

**23:30—Australian Time (Thirty minutes remaining)**

The flash of cameras blinded Rise as she answered a few questions to the best of her ability. She still rode on the post-concert high, heart racing and smile contagious to just about anyone around her. A translator other than Kaori was by her side to help, though she did miss the woman’s company at this time.

They asked where she’d go next, what she had in store for fans elsewhere. Then the golden question came: what was her goddamn tweet about?

The thought of coming out about her and Naoto was enough to send her high crashing and replace it with anxiety. Should I? She asked herself. Or should I do plan B?

Her thoughts betrayed her, but her phone buzzing incessantly in her hand over the past minute distracted her immensely. It was probably Naoto, she thought, and at first she thought to just ignore it and concentrate on work. The hardworking detective would understand if she were brushed off just this once right?

But it buzzed again. She never called more than twice.

Sighing, Rise gave an apologetic smile and said, “I’m sorry, I have to take this. It might be important.” The translator’s face shifted to confusion, then panic as Rise slipped away.

“But we’re not finished yet!”

“Thank you, love you guys!” Rise blew a kiss and slowly closed the door behind her, waving off the manager’s disapproving stare. She strolled towards the changing room as she picked up the call, realizing it wasn’t Naoto calling. “Chie? Hey, what’s going on?”

_“Rise… I don’t know how to say this. Naoto, she…”_

As the gruesome details unfolded before her ears, Rise cupped a hand over her mouth. “W…What?” She rushed into the changing room. Her legs became too heavy to move, her vision too clouded to see. “Is she…?”

“No! She’s not dead! We’re almost to the hospital, so she’ll have a chance to fight there!”

The idol didn’t know what to do. She asked the stylists in the room to leave, get Kaori, and then she could do no more. Rise sat against the wall, hardly able to listen to Chie’s reassurances. Even Chie didn’t sound so convinced.

Soon, Kaori stepped in, instantly rushing to her side upon realizing the tears on her face. “Rise…? Why are you crying? What’s wrong?” She asked.

“Naoto’s been shot…” Rise’s voice came out as a croak, hardly overpowering Chie’s voice spilling details of what hospital they’d arrive at over the phone. Kaori’s jaw went slack, at a loss for words that would comfort Rise. How could anything possibly comfort her?

“Kaori,”

She snapped out of it. “Y—Yes,”

“I want a plane ticket. The soonest you can manage, I don’t care if it costs a fortune.”

“I’m on it. Let’s get you to the car, quick.”

As Kaori urged her onward, grabbing their essentials, they slipped through the back and past the raging press. Rise appreciated the discretion, but most of all, Kaori's unquestioning loyalty. No words needed to be said that the tour manager was going to be pissed. They were about to lose a lot of money, possibly anger a lot of fans that spent their own hard-earned money. But Naoto needed her. So, honestly, fuck it.

**23:55—Australian Time (Five minutes remaining)**

Kaori secured a plane and packed her belongings to accompany Rise back to Japan. The manager already caught wind of their escape and was furious. But even the tour’s security on Rise’s hotel floor prevented him from harassing Rise about the money, harassing her with bullshit like “The hospital will take care of her, she’ll be fine,” or “We’ll have to refund thousands of people! Reconsider this!”

Right now, she could care less as she packed her suitcase in haste. She didn’t care about the extra clothes, the makeup, nothing. Just a carry-on and her phone to keep connected with Chie’s updates. The tears came and went, a never-ending cycle of believing Naoto would pull through and believing this was the end of the road. Questions of ‘what if?’ and the helpless and hopeless feeling that the miles between them plagued her with.

Right now, the two of them were too weak alone. They needed each other—Naoto, especially, needed her.

When a knock sounded at the door, Rise rushed to open it. She thought it was the tour manager, so she screamed as she tore the door ajar. “What do you want?!”

Her eyes grew as wide as the receptionist standing at the door. A beautiful bouquet of flowers was cradled in his arms, a stuffed animal in the other. “I…I’m sorry if I disturbed you Miss Kujikawa. Someone had this delivered to the hotel last night, paid a lot of money to have us hand deliver it to you by midnight and—”

“Thank you…” Rise didn’t let him finish, just took the items and shut the door. She ran a hand over the bouquet of stunning and vibrant colors, the smooth petals nearly nonexistent against her touch. Light as a feather, aromatic. The little stuffed dog, topped with a cute blue hat, looked almost like Naoto. A note hung from its mouth.

**Saturday, June 1**

**0:00 (Zero minutes remaining)**

She sat on the floor as she hugged the stuffed dog and unfolded the note. The once steady stream of tears that came before broke into a hard, aching, and blood-curdling sob heard from neighboring rooms. Rise’s world crumbled with each breath she drew in between her wrenching cries, as if each one she shed for Naoto would be another breath of life that would help her pull through. The note dropped to the floor, reading only a few lines:

 

> _No matter how long or how far, I’m with you._
> 
> _Happy Birthday, my sweet love, Rise._
> 
> _\-- Yours Truly,_
> 
> _Naoto Shirogane_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Rise! 
> 
> I know it's a day late and I so desperately want to release this on time. My girlfriend and I got lost getting to dinner so I got home too late to finish up before the end of the day. So that's my excuse. My other excuse is I've been pretty busy, so that's why this went on a bit of a hiatus. Sorry!
> 
> Anyway, the fic is still going to continue after this, so hang on. Thanks for reading!


End file.
